Mes derniers jours
by parys
Summary: La rencontre d'un Jasper détruit par la perte de sa compagne et d'une jeune femme qui découvre qu'elle est mourante, lui se gardera de lui dire qu'il est un vampire, elle, elle se gardera de lui dire qu'elle va mourir...
1. Chapter 1

Le treize octobre fut le jour ou j'ai appris qu'il ne me restait qu'un an tout au plus, j'ai vingt deux ans et je vais mourir.

J'ai souvent pensé à la mort, durant mon enfance, il m'arrivait de passer des heures allongé sur mon lit en pensant à ce concept, seulement maintenant, tout était différent, ce n'était plus un concept lointain, abstrait, c'était devenu une réalité inévitable.

Après être rentré de chez mon médecin ce jour là, j'étais resté chez moi plus d'une semaine, au début, j'avais du mal à y croire, je ne voulais pas l'accepter et puis très vite, je me suis souvenu de ces enfants auxquelles il m'arrivait de penser, ces enfants qui à peine nés, mourraient déjà, je m'étais demandé si souvent pourquoi, mais il y a-t-il réellement une raison à ça? Certainement pas, comment un enfant peut-il être mourant à peine après avoir pointé le nez sur ce monde? A-t-il simplement jeté un œil pour se dire, non, ici c'est trop pourri, je n'ai pas envi d'y vivre?

Non, il n'y a pas de raison et si un enfant peut être mourant, alors moi aussi, mon âge n'y changera rien. Ma deuxième étape fut donc de pleurer, contrairement à ces pauvres gamins, j'avais eu temps de faire des projets, d'avoir des rêves et surtout, je comprenais ce qui allait m'arriver, j'ai déversé ma peine une semaine, une semaine ou je ne pouvais rien faire sans fondre en larmes. J'étais terrifié, en fait, j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il était possible d'être aussi effrayé, penser à l'idée de la mort et penser à sa mort prochaine était deux choses si différentes

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre, tous le monde risquait de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre d'un simple accident, d'une rupture d'anévrisme ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre, qu'avais-je de différent si ce n'était que contrairement à la plupart des gens, j'avais une date approximative de ma fin? Je ne voulais pas passer mes derniers moments sur ce monde à me morfondre, alors, j'ai décidé que le reste de ma vie ne serait fait que de moments joyeux, je tenterais de sourire et de faire sourire les autres dans la mesure du possible.

Nous étions donc le jeudi vingt sept octobre et après m'être préparé comme à mon habitude, je partais sur mon lieu de travail, non pas pour y travailler, mais pour démissionner, pas question de passer les quelques mois qu'il me restait enfermé dans un bureau, surement pas!

Je travaillais dans une petite boite de création de site internet, j'étais en charge de tout l'administratif, ainsi que des employés en général, autant dire que je ne faisais rien de bien passionnant et dans la mesure ou je n'aurais pas le temps de construire la route me conduisant à mes rêves, je ne regrettais pas une seconde mon choix de quitter l'entreprise.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, j'expliquai rapidement la situation à madame Jyl, sans lui parler de ma maladie et après avoir rédigé ma lettre de démission avec son aide, je partais le sourire aux lèvres me demandant qu'elle serait la meilleurs méthode pour le garder jusqu'au bout.

Mon médecin m'avait proposé un traitement, mais cela ne m'offrirait que quelques mois en considérant que ça fonctionne, je ne voulais pas prolonger ma vie par de la souffrance et cette méthode me ferait souffrir, perdre mes cheveux… je ne voulais pas de ça, pas en sachant que de toute façon, je ne pouvais être sauvé.

J'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi à pied pour réfléchir, intérieurement, je remerciais le ciel de ne pas avoir de famille, bien sur, je serais seule jusqu'à la fin, d'autant qu'il n'était pas question d'en informer mes quelques amis, mais j'étais tout de même heureuse de savoir que personne ne pleurerait en pensant à moi, une fois que je serais partis.

En rentrant chez moi, je m'étais installé confortablement sur le sofa et puis, après plus de deux heures de réflexion intense, je décidais que je voulais faire une longue randonnée, je rêvais de faire ça depuis des années, une promenade de quelques jours, seule avec la nature, je voulais faire ça.

Je téléphonais pour prendre des renseignements sur le parc naturel à une centaine de kilomètres, savoir si quelqu'un pouvait me faire une carte avec un itinéraire simple à suivre, me dire ce que je devais emmener pour trois ou quatre jours, il ne restait plus qu'à me préparer, ce que je fis pour être prête dès le lendemain matin.

Julie, l'une de mes collègues et amie m'avait téléphoner pour me demander pourquoi j'avais quitté mon poste du jour au lendemain sans prendre la peine de prévenir ma meilleur amie, je lui avais simplement répondu que j'avais besoin d'air, besoin de repenser ma vie, de trouver mon chemin. Bien sur, elle ne comprenait pas, il est vrai qu'en temps normal, je n'étais pas du genre à tout lâcher aussi vite, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vraie raison, je ne voulais pas voir ce regard sur leurs visages, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient triste jusqu'à mon dernier jour, impossible donc pour moi de leur dire. Je m'étais imaginé écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer pourquoi j'avais gardé le silence, une lettre qu'ils recevront lorsque je serais parti. Je devais d'ailleurs penser à préparer les détails, allais-je me faire incinérer ou simplement enterrer dans un joli cercueil? Qui allait hériter? Je n'avais aucune famille, du moins pas à ma connaissance et si je devais choisir, autant que mes biens aillent à ceux que j'aimais, non?

Me pinçant le menton, je réfléchis quelques secondes pour en arriver à la conclusion que je devrais prendre un avocat afin de lui demander de se charger de tout cela, mais… après ma randonnée et avant mon prochain projet.

Je me levais tôt le lendemain matin, cinq heures, après avoir éclaté mon réveil contre le mur, encore au prise avec un rêve étrange, je prenais rapidement ma douche, pris un petit déjeuner, vérifia rapidement le contenu de mon sac et m'engouffra dans ma voiture pour parcourir la centaine de kilomètres me séparant de la réserve naturel. J'étais ravi des prochains jours qui s'offraient à moi, j'avais plus qu'envie de vivre cette expérience, dommage qu'il est fallut que je tombe malade pour me rapprocher de la nature!

En partant ce matin là, j'étais loin de me douter que ce jour changerais le reste de ma vie et plus encore.

Le trajet fut plus court que je ne l'aurais cru, la musique à fond, les pensées aux prises avec des fantasmes de danse endiablé, j'avais parcourus la route sans m'ennuyer une seconde, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'étais bien, je remerciais le ciel de n'avoir mal nulle part et le médecin pour m'avoir prescrit des antidouleurs dans le cas ou cette chance s'envolerait soudainement. J'étais déjà au stade trois lorsque le médecin m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, les symptômes étaient donc bel et bien là, parfois quelques douleurs, mais rien d'ingérables… pour l'instant…

J'avais suivis avec précision le chemin que l'on m'avait recommandé de prendre, même si j'aurais voulu vivre une immersion total, je détestais l'idée de devoir pêcher ou chasser, j'avais donc prit uniquement des paquets de chips, des biscuits, compotes et autres aliments facile à transporter et encore plus à manger.

J'étais donc arrivé devant la foret, à l'endroit même où un panneau nous annonçait la bienvenu, ma voiture était garé dans un lieu discret à quelques minutes de là, souriant aux arbres, je commençais tranquillement ma marche.

J'avais pris un livre de Weber, ses petites histoires philosophiques étaient une bonne occupation dans mon état, de la musique pour me sentir moins seule, mais au dernier moment, j'avais décidé de laisser mon téléphone portable, je ne voulais pas être dérangé par la sonnerie du téléphone en étant en pleine nature.

Après trois bonnes heures de marche profitant des gazouillements des oiseaux, de l'odeur de pin flottant dans l'air et des rayons du soleil me faisant l'honneur de sa présence, je m'installais sur une grosse pierre pour bivouaquer. Le sport avait toujours fait partit de ma vie, mais depuis quelques mois, je me sentais souvent fatigué, même lorsque je ne faisais rien, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'avaient poussés à aller voir mon médecin, mon endurance disparaissait peu à peu et marcher ces quelques heures me ramena à cette réalité, je savais que je n'avais pas parcouru une très longue distance, en fait, mon rythme était pathétique, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vingt ans de plus, usé, voilà comment je me sentais à vingt deux ans, j'étais usé.

Je restais une bonne demi heure à profiter du lieu, j'avais prévu de dormir au pied de la montagne et je devais y arriver avant la nuit, donc je me levais en espérant être capable d'accélérer le mouvement et je reprenais la marche.

Il me fallut plus de quatre heure pour enfin arriver au pied de la montagne, en temps normal, j'aurais dû mettre deux fois moins de temps, mais j'étais tout bonnement épuisé et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour continuer à certains moments, le garde forestier m'avait assuré qu'on trouvait dans ce coin les plus jolis paysages, qu'il y aurait une petite rivière et que c'était très agréable et effectivement, c'était magnifique, charmant…

Après avoir ramassé mon bois pour faire un feu, je dépliais mes affaires et m'installa confortablement avec mon livre dans les mains tout en grignotant mes chips. Ce bouquin était tout simplement passionnant, il racontait l'histoire d'un homme qui commence au moment même ou celui-ci meure en se prenant un avion, oui, un avion! Il est tranquillement en train de regarder par la fenêtre lorsque celui-ci lui arrive en pleine tronche, bien évidement il meure, puis est aspiré dans l'espace ou il passe par différent stade retraçant sa vie, ses erreurs, ses pêchés, il arrive au paradis, le pauvre doit faire la queue pour être jugé… il rencontre par la suite, Marilyn Monroe et d'autres avec qui il va faire ami ami, mais sa curiosité le poussera à enfreindre les règles avec certains d'entre eux afin de découvrir ce qu'on leur cache… tout simplement passionnant, à tel point que je m'étais forcé à rester éveillé durant pratiquement toute la nuit afin d'en lire le plus possible.

J'étais tout de même parvenu à détacher mes yeux du livre en question, espérant secrètement que l'auteur ait une imagination avoisinant la réalité, même si je tentais d'y penser le moins possible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser quelques questions, je n'avais dans ma vie adopté aucune religion, mais je croyais en dieu, du moins, je voulais y croire, donner une raison à tout, parce que si notre vie n'était qu'une affaire de hasard, cela m'aurait parut trop triste. La mort de notre corps était-elle un voyage vers autre chose pour notre esprit ou était-ce simplement comme d'éteindre une machine, une lampe… le noir total en une seconde, bien sur, c'était une possibilité, mais je voulais essayer de croire en autre chose, j'en avais besoin, comme beaucoup, n'est-ce pas l'espoir qui permet de vivre? L'espoir d'un meilleur, de quelque chose de mieux dans le futur, une vie plus riche, plus vraie, une vie différente, tournant autour d'autre chose que l'argent, une vie ou on ne passe pas son temps à se battre pour essayer de survivre.

J'avais pris une demi heure pour faire ma toilette, avait mangé un petit quelque chose et puis j'étais repartis en vadrouille, dans la mesure ou je savais qu'il me faudrait revenir dans le coin pour passer la nuit, je décidais de laisser ma tente sur place, de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de refaire la même distance que la veille. Il y avait moins de soleil, ce qui m'attrista un peu, mais le paysage était toujours aussi magnifique, j'avais croisé quelques cerfs, du moins, j'en avais vu deux à quelques centaines de mètre en amont de la montagne.

Deux heures de promenade plus tard, j'étais presque arrivé de l'autre côté de la montagne, bien évidemment, je ne prenais pas le chemin le plus simple, mais cela me permit de tomber sur une sorte de petite grotte, jamais au grand jamais, je n'étais entré dans une grotte et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre et malgré ma peur de tomber nez à nez avec un animal peu commode, je ne pouvais faire demi tour sans aller jeter un œil. J'attrapais ma lampe torche, oscillant entre l'excitation et la peur, je fis quelques pas vers le trou noir et j'entrais lentement à l'intérieur en tendant la lampe devant moi, la trouille au ventre ne m'empêchant aucunement de continuer, je m'en voulais presque d'être trop curieuse, mon imagination était si fertile que je m'étais imaginé toute sorte de scénarios étranges, mais jamais je n'aurais été préparé à ce que je trouvais après avoir parcouru quelques mètres.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poussais un hurlement de surprise, devant moi, il y avait un homme assis par terre contre la paroi de pierre, il paraissait simplement endormi, ses vêtements étaient un peu sale et il ne semblait pas blessé. La surprise passée, je décidais de m'approcher lentement, cet homme s'était peut-être simplement perdu et abrité ici en attendant… en attendant je ne sais quoi, peut-être était-il parvenu à appeler du secours, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne soit pas mort, je n'avais aucune envi d'être confronté à ça, pas maintenant. Avec une lenteur affligeante, je m'avançais vers l'homme en question pointant négligemment ma lampe en plein visage, il était étonnamment beau et bien habillé pour un homme des bois, cette pensée me fit sourire. Lorsqu'enfin je fus assez proche, je me baissais devant lui, les mains tremblantes et une boule au ventre.

- Monsieur? Murmurai-je timidement, monsieur, êtes-vous perdu?

L'homme ne sourcilla pas, je pris alors une grande inspiration et tendu doucement ma main vers lui afin de vérifier s'il respirait bien, s'il était toujours en vie, je m'étais donc ma main à moins de deux centimètres de son nez attendant patiemment de sentir son souffle, mais rien.

- Merde! Sifflai-je la peur au ventre

Je ne voulais pas trouver un cadavre, je voulais que cet homme ouvre les yeux, qu'il me raconte s'être perdu, marcher avec lui jusqu'à mon camp de fortune et l'aider à rentrer chez lui, mais chaque seconde qui passait me permit de dessiner un tout autre scénario dans mon esprit, je me voyais retourner rapidement jusqu'à ma voiture et téléphoner au secours afin qu'il vienne prendre le cadavre. En soupirant, je déplaçais lentement ma main jusqu'à son cou, je me doutais que s'il ne respirait pas, je n'étais pas prête à sentir un pouls, mais je devais le faire, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je devais vérifier son cœur avant de décréter que cet homme était réellement mort. Je posais doucement mes doigts sur sa peau, elle était froide, si froide que le doute se dissipa, il était mort, j'avais découvert un mort, d'autant que je ne sentais aucun battement de cœur, dans un élan de désespoir, j'appuyais plus fortement sur son cou, les larmes m'empêchant de voir correctement son visage magnifique et sa main m'agrippa soudainement le poignée. Je poussais un cri de surprise, mais fut heureuse de constater que j'avais eu tord, même si son état avait tout d'alarmant, il n'était pas mort.

- Monsieur, ça va? Avez-vous besoin d'aide? Demandai-je en espérant qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux

Je posais ma main sur son poignée, le serrant doucement, regrettant d'avoir été stupide de laisser mon portable dans la voiture. A part sa main, rien n'avait bougé, son visage avait toujours la même expression, il paraissait si tranquille, comme endormit, sa main en revanche n'avait pas quitté la mienne.

- Monsieur, je peux vous aider, s'il vous plait, dite quelque chose, faite un geste pour me montrer que vous allez bien, suppliai-je

Toujours rien et ce, durant de longues, très longues minutes, si longues que la peur me gagna de nouveau, je posais alors ma main libre sur l'une de ses joues qui était aussi froide que sa main et tenta de secouer légèrement sa tête.

- Monsieur, si vous n'ouvrez pas les yeux, je vais devoir vous trainer de force dehors, je ne peux pas vous laisser seul ici…

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main si fort que s'en fut douloureux, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, j'attrapais ma lampe que j'avais coincé sous mon bras pour éviter de l'aveugler, mais celle-ci tomba lorsqu'il poussa un rugissement inhumain qui me fit sursauter.

- M… monsieur… vous avez mal quelque part? Murmurai-je terrifié

Il ne répondit pas, mais je le sentis se lever à une vitesse hallucinante et m'entrainant avec lui avant de me jeter au sol sans ménagement.

- Hé! Hurlais-je hors de moi, j'ai juste essayé de t'aider!

Je ne voyais plus son visage, mais son ombre, elle, je la voyais très bien, il se déplaçait réellement très vite, il vint se planter devant moi, accroupit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Écoute, il faut sortir d'ici, je peux t'aider à rentrer chez toi si tu veux?

Cette fois-ci, c'est un sifflement que j'entendis, un sifflement étrange, ne sachant que faire, je restais silencieuse un long moment alors qu'il était toujours devant moi, me demandant s'il n'avait pas simplement besoin d'un moment pour revenir à la réalité, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un somnambule?

- Je m'appelle Yolina et toi?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ce qu'il fit ensuite me laissa perplexe, il m'attrapa par le bras sans ménagement, s'adossa contre la pierre en m'attirant sur ses genoux et commença à ronronner en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Un homme qui ronronnait comme un gros chat? Était-ce possible ça?

- Heu… écoute, si tu tiens à rester ici, d'accord, je ne vais pas te forcer, lui assurai-je, mais moi je commence à avoir faim et…

Je m'arrêtais net lorsque je sentis ses bras se resserrer sur moi, assez fermement pour m'empêcher de me dégager, mais pas assez pour me faire mal. Je tentais tant bien que mal de comprendre son comportement, qu'est-ce qu'un homme habillé comme un bourgeois et faisant des sons étranges faisait dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part? Cet homme allait visiblement très mal, mais pourquoi? Mieux, pourquoi alors que j'étais clairement retenu en otage dans ses bras je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise? Ne devrais pas être en train de hurler à la mort? Le supplier de me lâcher?

A force de réfléchir, j'avais fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, bercé par ses ronronnements, un son que j'avais toujours adoré, chez les chats du moins. J'ouvrais donc les yeux pour constater qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et que j'étais toujours dans ses bras. Je tentais de me dégager de nouveau, non pas que je me sentais vraiment mal, mais j'avais faim et surtout froid, très froid.

- S'il te plait, il faut que tu me lâche, j'ai faim et je commence sérieusement à avoir froid, plaidai-je doucement, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, j'ai une tente…

Toujours rien, j'arrêtais de me débattre après une bonne heure, commençant réellement à paniquer, combien de temps allait-il me tenir de la sorte?

- Laisse-moi au moins atteindre mon sac, il est devant la grotte, j'ai de la nourriture dedans, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envi de mourir de faim…

- Je ne te laisserais pas m'abandonner de nouveau, jamais

Il avait parlé dans un murmure, pourtant, je fus émerveillé, d'abord de savoir qu'il avait toujours l'usage de la parole mais aussi par le son de sa voix, juste magnifique.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi, je ne vais pas partir, mais tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse me nourrir

Il desserra enfin sa prise sur moi, mais s'empara brusquement de ma main, il paraissait être enfin d'accord pour me laisser manger, mais certainement pas pour me lâcher totalement, cet homme était-il en deuil?

- Je m'appelle Yolina, répétai-je en me levant, et toi?

Il se leva à son tour et pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté, mais resta silencieux, je marchais alors avec lui sur les talons jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte, horrifié de constater qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit et que ma lampe qui était resté par terre ne fonctionnait plus. En soupirant, j'attrapais mon sac à dos pour y prendre des biscuits, de l'eau et un pull que j'enfilais sous mon manteau.

- Il est trop tard pour retourner jusqu'à la tente, il fait trop nuit, je ne vais pas reconnaitre le chemin, soupirai-je énervé, on va devoir passer la nuit ici

Je me tournais vers lui, il avait la tête basse, les yeux rivés au sol, repensant à mes bonnes résolutions, j'étirais un sourire et l'entraina de nouveau à l'intérieur de la grotte en espérant qu'il serait plus loquace qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais plus fatigué et je n'avais aucune envi d'attendre des heures que le soleil se lève dans le noir avec une statut.

Je me réinstallais par terre, il suivit le mouvement et m'entraina de nouveau sur ses genoux, je prenais mes clés dans la poche avant de mon sac et alluma la petite lampe accroché à la clé de mon appartement, cela ne nous éclairait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas non plus le noir complet.

- Tu as faim? Soif? Proposai-je en tendant le paquet de biscuit vers lui

Je ne pouvais pas mirer ses traits, en revanche je voyais parfaitement la forme de sa tête qu'il secouait frénétiquement de droite à gauche, j'en fis de même avec la bouteille d'eau, mais il secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom?

- Tu sais qui je suis, mon amour, susurra-t-il

Mon amour? Ce mec devait vraiment être dans un délire psychotique pour prendre la première venue pour son amour, était-elle morte? L'avait-elle abandonné? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je essayer de le convaincre que je n'étais pas son amour en prenant le risque de le rendre vraiment dangereux ou devais-je jouer un jeu macabre en me faisant passer pour elle à ses yeux?

- Je m'appelle Yolina, tentai-je de nouveau, la voix tremblante, j'ai vingt deux ans, je vis à Seattle…

Pour changer, il resta silencieux, je tentais toute la nuit de le faire parler, mais sans succès, un peu avant que le jour se lève, je décidais de repartir vers la tente, je n'en pouvais plus de cette grotte sinistre, d'ailleurs, même cet homme étrange devait avoir un chez lui où rentrer, nous ne pouvions pas rester ici éternellement, enfin, surtout pas moi.

- Je vais retourner jusqu'au camp, l'informai-je en me levant, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi, nous retournerons jusqu'à ma voiture et je pourrais te ramener chez toi si tu veux?

Il se leva pour se planter devant moi et plaqua doucement sa main sur ma joue

- Je suis chez moi où que tu sois, Alice

- Alice? Répétais-je

Il redevint silencieux, je me contentais de répondre à ses étranges paroles en haussant les épaules et me mis en route pour retourner prendre ma tente avant de retourner à la voiture. L'homme me suivait de prêt, il ne disait rien, mais tenait toujours fermement ma main dans la sienne. Je dû très vite faire une pause, en fait, à peine une heure de marche et je m'adossais déjà contre un arbre, épuisé.

Le garçon étrange qui me suivait toujours de près me regardait cherchant sans doute à comprendre, puis sans avis, il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me porter sans prononcer le moindre mot. J'aurais sans doute dû me plaindre, mais à vrai dire, son aide était la bienvenue, je me contentais donc de lui indiquer le chemin à suivre et très vite, nous nous retrouvions devant ma tente.

- Merci, tu peux me lâcher maintenant, signifiai-je en souriant

Il hocha la tête et me déposa doucement au sol, j'eus alors le loisir de mirer ses traits dans les détails, ainsi que ses yeux, il avait de magnifique iris doré et des traits qui à mon sens étaient parfait. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait encore marcher quelques heures avant de revenir jusqu'à ma voiture et je ne savais pas quoi faire avec lui. Il me prenait pour une certaine Alice, ne m'avait toujours pas dit son prénom, encore moins l'endroit où j'étais censé l'emmener. Je repliais rapidement ma tente, l'accrocha à mon sac à dos et lui fis signe de repartir.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu me dises comment tu t'appelles, insistai-je en marchant lentement, j'ai besoin de savoir où je dois te ramener, est-ce que tu as une famille?

Il se statufia soudainement et secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, je m'arrêtais à mon tour, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre son comportement

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? M'enquis-je en le scrutant

Il répondit quelque chose dans un murmure et je crus reconnaitre « pas Alice », puis plus rien, il resta immobile à contempler le sol dans les détails.

- Écoute, j'ai mis quatre heure pour faire le chemin entre ma voiture et le lieu où se trouvait la tente, nous devons partir maintenant, sinon, il fera nuit et…

- Quel est ton nom? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dure

- Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Yolina

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête tout en écarquillant les yeux, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose, las, je repris la marche en le laissant derrière moi, je voulais bien être gentille, mais je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à me suivre, j'étais fatigué et tout ce dont j'avais envi, c'était de rentrer chez moi. Après avoir parcourus quelques centaines de mètres, je me retournai pour me rendre compte qu'il ne me suivait vraiment plus, j'hésitais, me demandant si je devais repartir le chercher ou le laisser là, quelques secondes suffirent pour me faire faire demi tour. Il était resté à la même place, dans la même position, analysant le sol sous toutes les coutures, je me plantais devant lui en haussant les épaules, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour le convaincre de me suivre…

- Viens avec moi, soufflais-je en lui tendant ma main

Il releva lentement la tête pour scruter ma main et après un long moment, il décida enfin de s'en emparer. Je tentais alors de presser le pas, le temps n'était plus du tout le même que la veille et je voyais bien qu'il allait pleuvoir dans très peu de temps. A peine cette idée me traversa l'esprit que la pluie fit son apparition.

Plus de deux heures de marche plus tard, je vis enfin la voiture droit devant nous, je soupirais, le voyage de retour n'avais pas été facile, j'étais épuisé, mais la pluie ne m'avait donné aucune envi de m'arrêter malgré mon état de fatigue. J'attrapai rapidement mes clés que j'avais rangé dans mon sac, j'ouvrais la portière passager pour faire entrer l'homme mystère, je m'installais derrière le volant et je me mis en route.

- Où habites-tu? Demandai-je en m'engageant sur la nationale

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre, je décidais donc de ne pas insister, je prenais alors le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Le laisser dehors? Le déposer sur le rebord de la route? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne voulais pas.

Tout le trajet ce fit dans un silence gênant, mais enfin en moins d'une heure, je me garais devant mon immeuble entrainant mon nouvel ami avec moi. Sans un mot, dès que je fus à l'intérieur de mon appartement, je balançais mon sac dans l'entrée et j'allais dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire.

Lorsque j'eus terminé de prendre mon bain et de me changer, je redescendais au salon, il était toujours dans l'entrée dans l'exacte position dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Je soupirais en passant devant lui pour atteindre la cuisine, qu'allais-je faire d'un homme sans nom?

- Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose? Proposais-je en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, ou prendre un bain?

Pour ne pas changer, il resta silencieux et je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez. Après avoir terminé ma pomme, j'allais le rejoindre, sans lui demander son avis, je lui pris la main et l'entraina avec moi dans la salle de bain, je fis couler l'eau de la douche et retourna dans ma chambre pour y prendre les quelques vêtements que mon ex avait laissé ici en espérant que mon homme des bois pourrait entrer dedans. Lorsque je retournais dans la salle de bain, il s'était assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Heu… tiens, j'espère que c'est ta taille, marmonnai-je en lui tendant les vêtements, prends ta douche, je serais en bas

Je ressortais, le laissant seul dans la salle de bain, je n'étais pas sur qu'il allait prendre sa douche, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas, il ne semblait même pas comprendre qu'il était chez moi. Je soupirais en me laissant tomber sur le divan, une heure passa très vite et comme il ne redescendait pas, c'est moi qui remonta à l'étage pour aller le voir, je frappais doucement à la porte, mais je n'entendis rien, après quelques minutes, je me décidais à ouvrir la porte, il était assis dans la baignoire, nu, sous le jet d'eau, les mains accrochées l'une à l'autre telle une prière. Je pris une serviette, m'approcha lentement en essayant de ne pas laisser mes yeux se balader partout. J'agrippais doucement son bras pour tenter de le lever, il leva la tête vers moi et son regard me glaça tant il paraissait triste.

- Lève-toi, murmurai-je

En tournant timidement la tête, je l'aidais à se sécher ou plutôt je le fis à sa place, j'enroulais ensuite la serviette autour de sa taille et j'attrapai les vêtements pour lui tendre de nouveau. Il me paraissait incroyable que son corps ne se soit pas réchauffé ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais je faisais abstraction de ces détails, du moins, je tentais de le faire...

- Habille-toi, dis-je en me retournant pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que je peux appeler? Un membre de ta famille, un ami?

J'entendis la fermeture éclair du jean et je fus surprise en constatant qu'il s'était habillé aussi rapidement, je me retournais donc, il avait mis la chemise, mais elle était toujours ouverte.

- Écoute, il faut que tu me parles si tu veux que je t'aide, où habite-tu? J'imagine que la grotte n'était pas ta maison?

- Jasper, souffla-t-il doucement

J'étirais un large sourire, Jasper, et bien, ce n'était pas ma question, mais nous commencions à avancer

- Ravi de te rencontrer Jasper, souriais-je en lui prenant la main, maintenant que je connais ton nom, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire d'où tu viens?

- Je suis désolé, je…

- Hé! M'exclamais-je en serrant doucement sa main, tout va bien, tu peux prendre ton temps, si tu as besoin de rester ici, tu peux, mais sache que tu si tu le souhaite, je peux contacter tes proches, d'accord?

Il hocha la tête et je le trainais avec moi pour retourner au salon

- Parfait, j'ai envi de me faire un film, ça te dis? Tu as faim peut-être?


	3. Chapter 3

CONFUSION

En me réveillant sur le divan, je me retrouvais seule, il me fallut quelques minutes pour être sur que ce Jasper avait bien existé. Je fis le tour de l'appartement et même du balcon me demandant si la dépression ne l'avait pas poussé à sauter dans le vide, ce garçon paraissait si mal, si perdu...

En soupirant, je montais à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche et me changer, puis je décidais de sortir pour aller faire un tour. Cette drôle de rencontre, bien qu'intéressante m'avait gâché ma randonné et je me demandais ce que je pourrais faire à présent. J'avais beau tenter de ne pas y penser, essayer de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sors, la peur ne s'était pas pour autant totalement évanouie.

Je parcourais les rues en espérant trouver une réponse, mais à la vérité, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire et il me fallut faire un effort pour ne pas retomber dans la dépression.

C'est à ce moment précis que mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche

- Oui?

- Yoli, pratiquement quinze jours que je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles! C'est quoi ton putain de problème? S'énerva Mary

J'avais reconnu sa voix croasser à la seconde ou elle s'était élevé dans les aiguës, je souris, mi-amusé, mi-attristé.

- Bonjour à toi Mary, ricanai-je moqueuse, je te l'aie dis, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul sur ma vie, de réfléchir à ce que je veux faire, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas...

- C'est pas que je t'en veux, soupira-t-elle brusquement calmé, c'est que je me pose des questions, toi qui a toujours été carré, d'un coup tu change du tout au tout, tu disparais

- Je n'ai pas disparut, je suis chez moi, me défendis-je, mais je passe beaucoup de temps seule en ce moment. Écoute, si tu veux, viens diner à la maison ce soir, tu pourras te livrer à ton occupation préféré

- Potins! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement

- Potin, répétais-je sans entrain

- Mais tu n'écoute jamais quand je te raconte ce qui arrive au bureau, même quand tu travaillais ici, tu t'en foutais

- Et bien, je ferais un effort, et puis je suis un peu curieuse de savoir ce qui se passe, qui m'a remplacé...

- Ok, je passe ce soir, t'occupe pas du dessert, je gère, 20h, c'est bon pour toi?

- C'est parfait, à ce soir

Je me pressais de raccrocher en secouant doucement la tête, j'adorais littéralement Mary, mais je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir supporter une soirée entière de potins. Je repris ma promenade tout de même heureuse de voir mon amie et d'avoir trouvé une occupation pour l'après-midi et la soirée.

Après être passé à l'épicerie, je rentrais directement chez moi, histoire de faire le ménage et de me détendre un peu avant l'arrivé de ma furie préféré.

Un bain, un film et une sieste plus tard, il fut enfin l'heure de préparer le repas, étant donné que la cuisine ne faisait pas partie de mes talents, je me contentais de faire du poulet grillé et de la salade, de toute façon, c'était ça ou pizza, de la salade, du poulet et je suis déjà à mon maximum concernant cette pièce étrange qu'est la cuisine.

Mary arriva un peu avant 20h. Comme promit, elle me conta tous les derniers potins du bureau, ce dont je me serais bien passé, mais ça paraissait si important pour elle, alors je me gardais de lui proposer une autre activité que le papotage et je l'écoutais patiemment, presque douloureusement, en ce qui me concerne, savoir qui couche avec qui était vraiment le dernier de mes soucis.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Me demanda-t-elle soudainement

- Pardon?

- Et bien, tu disais que tu voulais réfléchir à ton avenir, à ce que tu allais faire de ta vie

Je déglutis en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, mais je fus cependant sur que Mary avait remarqué mon malaise.

- Je pense voyager, mentis-je

- Où?

Bonne question...

- Heu... et bien, peut-être le Mexique, le Brésil ou la Canada, je ne sais pas encore, tu sais ça ne fait pas encore très longtemps que j'ai quitté le boulot, je veux prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision

Elle me scruta en plissant légèrement les yeux et je savais que son cerveau était en plein travail, merde!

- Tu es sur que tu ne me cache rien? Me demanda-t-elle incrédule

- Non, rien Mary, je...

Je fus coupé dans mon élan lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, étrange puisque la soirée était déjà bien avancé, je n'attendais personne. J'adressais un sourire d'excuse à Mary et m'empressais d'aller ouvrir pour découvrir deux femmes étrangement belles derrière la porte, l'une avait une longue chevelure blonde et un visage à faire pâlir aphrodite elle-même, et l'autre était plus petite, ses cheveux mi-long et elle paraissait infiniment plus chaleureuse.

Une chose, une seule m'interpela réellement; elles avaient toutes deux les mêmes iris que Jasper.

- Je peux vous aider? Demandai-je en souriant

Celle qui était un peu plus petite s'avança d'un pas et me salua rapidement en hochant la tête avant de parler.

- Pourrions-nous vous parler?

Je fronçais les sourcils, n'était-ce pas ce que nous faisions?

- Bien sur, je vous écoute

Elle me fit signe de venir à l'extérieur après s'être furtivement penché vers mon intérieur. Je m'excusais et retourna dans le salon pour prévenir Mary que je serais de retour dans peu de temps. J'étais curieuse au delà du possible, mais cette visite m'intriguait autant que la ressemblance de ces deux femmes avec l'étrange garçon rencontré la veille.

- Pourquoi tu ne les fait pas entrer ici? S'étonna-t-elle

- Elles préfère parler dehors, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

J'attrapai une veste pour aller rejoindre mes deux étranges visiteuses, me demandant ce qu'elles me voulaient.

Je suivis les deux femmes jusqu'au parking extérieur, celle qui avait parlé avec moi m'adresser quelques regards rassurant tout en marchant, mais la beauté paraissait presque dégouté par ma présence.

- Bien, je vous écoute, dis-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

- Je suis Esmée Cullen et voici ma fille, Rosalie, je sais que cette visite peut vous paraître étrange mais...

- Vous cherchez Jasper? La coupai-je brusquement inquiète à ce sujet

La blonde échangea un regard avec sa mère, apparemment pas à l'aise avec ce que je venais de dire.

- Non, en fait, il est rentré à la maison, me répondit-elle en souriant. Je crois savoir qu'il est venu chez vous et je voudrais savoir s'il vous a dérangé ou gêné de quelque manière que ce soit?

Je fus relativement étonné par cette question, mais la surprise s'évapora rapidement, cette question avait un sens caché, elle paraissait chercher à savoir quelque chose de précis sans vraiment le demander.

- Absolument pas, dis-je d'un ton détaché, il est très gentil, perdu, triste, mais gentil

La fameuse Rosalie écarquilla les yeux, visiblement étonné par cette réponse

- Comment ça? S'égosilla-t-elle, vous avez parlé avec lui?

- Oui, comment pourrais-je connaître son prénom autrement? Souriais-je amusé par leurs expressions, il a utilisé ma salle de bain, à regardé un film avec moi et puis il est partit

Il était vraiment intéressant de lire les expressions sur le visage de miss monde, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des émotions.

- Il... il s'est tenu correctement? Murmura Esmée

- Oui. Excusez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas le but de votre visite, Jasper est-il de votre famille?

La blonde hocha lentement la tête toujours choqué d'apprendre que j'avais tenu une conversation avec le garçon, il est vrai que nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots, mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait avoir d'étonnant pour sa famille.

- Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lâcha brusquement Esmée en souriant, je vous remercie d'avoir prit le temps de vous entretenir avec nous

- Pas de problème, répondis-je en les regardant partir

J'allais en faire de même pour retourner chez moi, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'interpeler une dernière fois les deux femmes.

- Excusez-moi!

Les deux femmes se retournèrent, perplexe

- Il va mal, vous le savez, vous devriez vraiment faire attention, un tel état de dépression peut devenir vraiment dangereux

Je me retournais sans rajouter quoi que ce soit et remonta les escaliers me conduisant chez moi. J'aurais aimé comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient vraiment savoir, parce que j'en étais sur, le fait que je me sois éventuellement sentis froissé par le comportement de Jasper n'était pas ce qui les intéressaient, non, elles voulaient vérifier quelque chose...


	4. Chapter 4

DÉCOUVERTE

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite de ces deux femmes, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles depuis. Je poussais donc Jasper et sa famille dans un coin de mon esprit, me contentant d'espérer qu'il aille bien.

Le semaine dernière, j'étais partis passer trois jours à Las Vegas pour tenter de m'amuser, j'essayais de faire des choses que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais faites, mais aller dépenser de l'argent là bas ne m'avait pas beaucoup amusé, j'étais donc rentré avec deux jours d'avance. Je ne regrettais cependant pas mon voyage, j'avais visité une ville qui jusque là m'était parfaitement inconnus, bien sur, j'étais passé faire un tour dans les casinos, même si les jeux d'argent ne m'avaient jamais intéressés et j'avais rencontré des gens plutôt sympa en sortant en boite, même si encore une fois, sortir en boites de nuit ne faisaient pas réellement parties de mes activités favorites.

Lorsque j'étais rentré, sans comprendre réellement pourquoi, j'étais subitement retombé dans la dépression, je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait du temps que j'observais disparaître un peu plus chaque jour et qui m'approchais de ma fin ou du fait de ne pas être capable de l'occuper comme je l'aurais voulu, je ne parvenais pas à rendre mes derniers jours aussi agréables que je l'aurais souhaité, je ne parvenais pas à trouver ce qui me manquer et puis j'avais fini par comprendre l'évidence, il s'agissait justement du temps, c'était la seule et unique chose qui paraissait manquer à ma vie à présent. La plupart des projets qui m'avaient tenus en haleine durant ma vie avaient besoin de temps pour arriver à maturités, hors, je n'en avais plus, du moins, je n'en avais plus assez. Bien sur, j'avais toujours le désir de voyager, cependant, je craignais de m'épuiser plus rapidement, j'avais beau ne pas vouloir faire tout et n'importe quoi pour prolonger ma vie, je n'avais pas non plus le désir de l'écourter, par ailleurs, rien ne me garantissais que je pourrais parvenir à voler un peu de bonheur ailleurs, peut-être était-ce le destin, peut-être était-il impossible de vivre ses derniers jours en étant heureux.

Certains amis m'appelaient pratiquement tous les jours, la plupart du temps, je me gardais de répondre, je savais qu'ils finiraient par savoir ce que je ne tenais pas à dire à voix haute, j'avais l'impression que si certains mots s'échappaient de ma bouche, ça ne ferait que les rendre plus réels. A la vérité, j'étais tellement occupé à combattre ma peur, à essayer de ne pas paniquer que je ne parvenais pas à concentrer mon esprit sur autre chose.

Il m'arrivait de faire des cauchemars de plus en plus effrayant, parfois, je me voyais perdre mes cheveux, d'autres, je me voyais simplement mourir, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, celui dans lequel je perdais mes cheveux m'avait parut plus effrayant, parce que plus détaillé, dans celui-là, je me voyais avoir peur, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver, me regardant dans le miroir en pleurant, cherchant autour de moi sans trouver personne pour m'aider, pour répondre à mes questions, je vivais mes craintes avec une telle intensité dans ce rêve...

En soupirant, je me décidais enfin à lever mes fesses de la chaise, cela faisait deux heures que j'avais pris ma douche et que je m'étais habillé, deux heures que je restais sur cette chaise me demandant quoi faire de mon temps, me demandant s'il n'aurait pas été moins cruel pour moi de mourir au plus vite.

Je regardais les pilules sur la table, il y en avait quatre différentes pour toutes sortes de choses, mon cher médecin me les avaient prescrites lorsque j'étais rentré de Las Vegas, j'étais tellement épuisé que la seule chose dont j'avais envi en ouvrant les yeux le matin, c'était de vite les refermer.

En soupirant, j'attrapais mes pilules, je les engouffrer rapidement dans ma bouche et je buvais plusieurs gorgées de jus de fruit. J'avalais le tout en grimaçant et je sortais de l'appartement en quatrième vitesse, ne voulant plus avoir toutes ces boites sous les yeux.

Je montais dans ma voiture et colla mon front au volant pendant quelques minutes en me questionnant sur la direction à prendre et puis je décidais de me rendre à l'hôpital de Seattle espérant égoïstement que proposer mes services comme bénévole auprès des malades m'empêcherais de penser à ma propre souffrance.

Durant tout le trajet, je me demandais si ce n'était pas malsain de vouloir faire une telle chose, faire face à la souffrance des mourants alors que je l'étais moi-même, n'était-ce pas étrange?

Je restais un moment dans la voiture sur le parking à observer l'hôpital, je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise à l'idée de me servir de la souffrance des autres pour tenter d'oublier la mienne, mais tout ce que j'avais fais jusqu'ici paraissait inutile, je ne trouvais pas ce que je cherchais et je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer dans la dépression jusqu'à ce que cette saleté de maladie finisse par m'emporter.

En discutant un moment avec l'infirmière de l'accueil, je découvrais que je pouvais faire bon nombre de choses, faire la lecture aux personnes âgées, animer des ateliers, faire faire leur promenade à ceux qui étaient incapable de se déplacer par eux même... la seule chose que la lâcheté m'empêchait de faire était de m'occuper des enfants, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas, j'étais sur d'être incapable de faire autre chose que de pleurer face à eux.

On me proposa de revenir deux jours plus tard, soit le samedi matin. Ce jour là, je décidais donc de commencer par faire la lecture à certains malades le matin et de tenir compagnie à d'autres durant leurs promenades l'après-midi.

Ce fut réellement très enrichissant, non seulement, je ne pensais plus à ma souffrance lorsque j'étais avec eux, mais en plus j'appréciais vraiment leurs compagnie. Ce premier jours, j'avais lu le journal de Greg, un vieil homme dont le cœur n'était plus en état de fonctionner correctement, j'avais commencé la lecture de « Weep no more, my lady » de Mary Higgins Clark avec Valentine, une pauvre femme qui avait eu le malheur de traverser la rue au moment ou un alcoolique passait par là en voiture, elle était à présent paralysée de la tête au pied et j'avais fini ma journée avec Caroline, une dame d'un certain age en phase terminal d'un cancer qui s'était généralisé. Bref, ma journée avait été bien remplit et lorsque je rentrais chez moi, au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je pensais à ce que je ferais avec eux le samedi suivant.

Ce soir en rentrant, il faisait particulièrement bon dehors, je m'installais donc sur le capot de ma voiture dans le parking en bas de chez moi pour bouquiné à la lumière des lampadaires. J'en était presque arrivé à la fin de l'histoire lorsque j'entendis un bruit derrière moi. Je me redressais brusquement, curieuse de voir qui pouvais se promener dans le parking à cette heure... sans voiture et mes yeux avaient bien faillit sortir de leur orbites en voyant Jasper, adossé contre un lampadaire à quelques mètres de moi, il fixait le sol, les bras croisés sur le poitrine, paraissant totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

J'hésitais quelques secondes à lui dire bonjour, me demandant s'il n'était pas là au hasard, s'il ne voulait pas rester tranquille et puis, je pivotais sur mon capot pour lui faire face.

- Bonjour Jasper, souriais-je

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers moi, mais ne dis rien, il ne me fit même pas l'honneur d'un sourire. Je haussais les épaules en me disant que peut-être il ne voulait pas me parler, je repris ma position initiale et je replongeais dans mon livre.

Il me fut difficile de me remettre à lire en oubliant sa présence, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je parvins enfin à lire la page que j'avais sous les yeux, mais à la seconde précise ou je finissais celle-ci pour passer à la suivante, il apparut devant moi.

Je sursautais en posant les yeux sur lui, décidément, ce garçon était toujours aussi étrange. Je pliais la page sur laquelle j'étais et je fermais mon bouquin pour me redresser et m'assoir en tailleur devant lui.

- Est-ce que ça va? Murmurais-je

Il hocha doucement la tête, mais prenait toujours soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait me vouloir, mais sincèrement, j'avais beau me creuser la tête, Jasper était une véritable énigme.

- Est-ce que tu venir chez moi un moment? Proposai-je

Il leva la tête et enfin, j'eus le plaisir de mirer ses iris, il semblait si triste, si perdu...

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-il à peine audible

Je le vis commencer à se déplacer pour partir, mais je posais brusquement ma main sur son bras pour le retenir

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fais de mal, Jasper et si je te propose de passer un moment avec moi, c'est que ça me fais plaisir, lui assurais-je en souriant

Il leva un sourcil et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté comme s'il tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Je ne te fais pas peur? Me demanda-t-il

- Non, du tout. Certaines choses dans ma vie en ce moment me font vraiment peur, mais tu n'en fais pas parti

Il parut surpris par ma réponse, mais aussi... intéressé? Je sautais de mon capot en prenant mon livre et j'attrapais sa main aussi froide que dans mes souvenirs pour l'entrainer jusque chez moi. Il est vrai que la situation et ce garçon étrange auraient certainement dû me faire peur, mais pour une raison tout aussi étrange que lui, je n'étais pas effrayé avec lui, pas du tout. Peut-être était-ce parce que le pire que je risquais été de mourir, ce qui était déjà prévue dans un avenir proche.

En passant la porte, je pris conscience que j'avais laissé mes médicaments sur la table de la cuisine, je m'arrangeais donc pour faire passer Jasper directement au salon et je l'installais sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir.

- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose? J'ai du jus de fruit, du soda...

Il secoua doucement la tête en scannant la pièce des yeux, chose que je ne l'avais pas vu faire la dernière fois.

- Bien, tu reste là une seconde, je vais me chercher un verre, je reviens de suite

J'allais effectivement me servir un jus de fruit, mais surtout cacher mes médicaments de peur qu'il tombe dessus par accident. Si mes propres amis ne savaient pas que j'étais malade, je n'allais certainement pas en parler à un parfait inconnu.

Je revenais dans le salon, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seuls ses yeux étaient à présent rivés sur le plancher. Je ne savais pas de quoi dire pour attiser son intérêt, je décidais donc de lui parler des deux femmes qui étaient passées chez moi.

- Comment vont Esmée et Rosalie? Demandais-je en souriant

Il leva brusquement la tête en écarquillant des yeux, visiblement surpris par la nouvelle, moi qui pensait lancer un sujet, je venais surtout de lui lancer une info.

- Comment?

- Elles sont venu me voir il y a un peu plus de deux semaines

- Pourquoi?

Je ris, amusé par son expression

- Et bien, elles m'ont posé une question qui en cachait une autre, riais-je en repensant à la rencontre

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Elles m'ont demandé si tu t'étais comporté normalement, mais je ne crois pas que c'est réellement ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Il hocha doucement la tête et reprit la contemplation du plancher

- Qu'as-tu répondu? S'enquit-il sans lever les yeux sur moi

- Que nous avions sympathisé, que tu étais resté regarder un film et que tu avais disparut...

Il releva la tête, comme s'il était de nouveau surpris, avait-il oublier être partit comme un voleur?

- Je suis désolé pour ça, soupira-t-il

- Ce n'est rien, m'empressais-je de le rassurer, mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi un mot pour que j'évite de m'inquiéter

- Tu t'es inquiété?

- Disons que j'ai jeté un œil au balcon pour être sur que tu n'avais pas sauté, avouais-je nerveusement

Je le vis se statufier quelques secondes, puis il se mit à rire doucement en fermant les yeux, il s'arrêta brusquement et les rouvris sur moi

- Désolé

- Arrête de t'excuser, soupirais-je ludique. Alors, puis-je savoir qui sont Rosalie et Esmée?

- Rosalie est ma sœur et Esmée, ma mère adoptive, répondit-il pensif

- Elles paraissent inquiète à ton sujet

Il hocha la tête, resta silencieux un moment, puis il se leva brusquement

- Merci

Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre, mais me gardais de dire quoi que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la porte et disparut à l'extérieur

- Reviens quand tu veux, Jasper, dis-je en m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil

J'essayais de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas de réponse, même s'il paraissait moins perdu que lors de notre première rencontre, il était toujours aussi énigmatique, toujours aussi triste et perdu. J'espérais qu'il avait compris qu'il pourrait revenir chaque fois qu'il en ressentirait le besoin, bizarrement, j'avais très envi de l'aider et j'espérais même être capable de le faire autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que mon temps s'évanouisse.


	5. Chapter 5

SUIVIT?

Trois semaines que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de Jasper et je commençais vraiment à désespérer de le revoir un jour. Bien sur, cela aurait certainement dû n'avoir aucune importance, mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas et je me sentais étrangement triste à cette idée.

En soupirant, je plongeais les mains dans mes poches en continuant à arpenter le centre commercial, Mary avait menacé de venir m'enlever si je ne venais pas à sa fête d'anniversaire et j'avais donc décidé de me forcer à faire les magasins pour lui trouver son cadeau. Le problème était que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais acheter. En réfléchissant à ce qu'aimait Mary, je passais d'un magasin à l'autre, puis m'arrêta devant une boutique d'antiquité, je fis un pas pour entrer à l'intérieur, mais recula en secouant la tête.

- Non, il n'y a rien pour elle ici, murmurais-je agacé

Je continuais mon chemin en me demandant s'il ne serait pas plus simple de lui acheter un vêtement, mais elle faisait entre cinq et dix centimètres de moins que moi, par ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée de son poids et puis je voulais essayer de faire original. Un bijoux peut-être? Pensais-je en m'arrêtant devant un joailliers, mais j'abandonnais rapidement cette idée, incapable de choisir quel genre de babiole prendre

- Merde! Grommelais-je assez fort pour attirer l'attention de quelques personnes autour de moi

Cela faisait au moins trois heures que je tournais en rond pour rien. J'avais beau adorer Mary, nos gouts étaient totalement différents, de notre façon de vivre à la couleur de notre vernis à ongle, nous n'avions rien en commun, c'était d'ailleurs assez amusant d'être devenu ami avec quelqu'un de si différent, mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait le charme de notre relation.

Mon téléphone sonna et je pestais en l'attrapant pour répondre

- Quoi? Sifflai-je

- Ho, heu, je suis désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa la douce voix d'une femme que je fus incapable de reconnaître. Je suis Esmée Cuellen, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je...

- Bien sur que je me souviens de vous. Excusez-moi, je suis en plein dilemme, dis-je en m'adossant à la devanture d'une boutique de vêtements

- Et bien, je peux vous rappeler plus tard si vous voulez, me proposa-t-elle

- Non! Lâchais-je à la limite du désespoir. J'en peux plus de chercher ce fichu cadeau, j'ai besoin de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Comment va Jasper?

- En fait, j'aurais justement voulu vous rencontrer afin de discuter de certaines choses avec vous

- Bien sur, quand?

- Dès que vous avez un moment

- J'ai un moment, m'empressais-je de répondre provoquant son rire, je suis au city center de Seattle, nous pouvons nous retrouver au Dilettantte's mocha cafe, c'est...

- Je connais, je serais là dans un demi heure

- Parfait. A tout de suite, alors

- Oui, a toute suite

Je raccrochais en me demandant comment elle était parvenu à obtenir mon numéro de téléphone. Elle n'avais assurément pas pu le trouver dans un annuaire puisque j'avais pris soin de faire en sorte qu'il n'y apparaisse jamais, étrange donc.

Détendu à l'idée de quitter le building, je me pressais de sortir dehors pour marcher jusqu'à l'une des rues voisines. Je ne savais pas ce que me voulait cette femme, mais j'étais étrangement heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de Jasper. Je m'étais creusé la tête des jours durant pour savoir ce que ce garçon étrange avait pour attiser à ce point ma curiosité. Était-ce le fait qu'il transpirait la tristesse de tous les pores de sa peau? Surement, certainement... sa peine m'avait probablement interpellé, d'ailleurs, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, cela n'aurait fait que dénoter un manque de sensibilité de ma part.

Je n'eus besoin que de quelques minutes pour rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous. Je me choisissais volontairement une table à l'écart au fond de la salle et je patientais en commandant un moka.

Esmée arriva moins de dix minutes après moi. Malgré la taille de la salle, elle n'eut visiblement aucun problème pour me trouver, elle m'adressa un large sourire et s'installa face à moi.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer, commença-t-elle

- Je vous en pris, répondis-je poliment. Voulez-vous commander quelque chose?

- Non, merci.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait gêné. Elle entrelaça nerveusement les doigts et soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Voilà, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître et...

- S'il vous plait, la priai-je en levant la main. Dites-moi la vérité, je sais que lorsque vous êtes venu me voir la dernière fois, vous cherchiez à savoir quelque chose de bien précis, quelque chose qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la question que vous m'avez posé

Elle baissa les yeux sur la table visiblement perdu dans ses pensées durant quelques secondes, puis elle raccrocha son regard sur moi en hochant la tête

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-elle, c'est juste que ça peut paraître étrange...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, la rassurais-je. Je vous écoute

- Je ne vais pas aller dans les détails, mais il y a quelques temps, Jasper à perdu sa compagne. Elle déglutit bruyamment et je crus voir briller ses iris caramels, elle aussi semblait avoir été très affecté par cette perte. Si nous avons été surprise lorsque vous nous avez dit que Jasper vous avez parlé, reprit-elle doucement. C'est parce qu'il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis lors

- Je vois, murmurais-je tristement

- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, mais je me demandais si vous accepteriez de passer un peu de temps chez nous de temps à autre... de devenir ami avec Jasper...

Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps, même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui faisait que Jasper m'adressait la parole alors qu'il ne disait pas un mot aux membres de sa famille. Comme l'avait dit cette femme face à moi, cela paraissait un peu étrange, mais je voulais faire ça, je voulais l'aider.

- Bien sur, acquiesçais-je

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise par ma réponse ne montrant pas l'ombre d'une hésitation. J'étirais un sourire que je voulais rassurant, peut-être que cette proposition était étrange, mais au fond, qu'avait-elle de plus étrange que mes visites hebdomadaire à l'hôpital? Aider à faire sourire les gens là bas ou en dehors, ça n'avait aucune d'importance, par ailleurs, Jasper m'avait particulièrement touché, il paraissait dégager une aura de tristesse, comme si sa peine gravitait littéralement autour de lui. Il paraissait tellement perdu avec son regard mort...

- C'est vrai? Souffla-t-elle soulagé

- Oui, bien sur. Avec plaisir, Esmée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais réellement l'aider, mais je ferais mon possible pour au moins l'aider à retrouver l'usage de la parole

- Jasper n'a jamais été très loquace, sourit-elle pensive. Mais si vous êtes parvenu à tenir une conversation, même de quelques mots avec lui, j'ai bon espoir que vous puissiez l'aider. Elle ferma furtivement les yeux en poussant un long soupire, un sourire gravé sur le visage. Alors, peut-être que vous pourriez passer à la maison ce week end... pour diner?

- En avez-vous parlé avec lui? M'enquis-je brusquement

- J'ai essayé, murmura-t-elle en fanant subitement son sourire. En fait, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il comprend ce que je lui dis quand je m'adresse à lui

Elle semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer et je fus horrifié de constater cela. Je posais donc ma main sur la sienne dans un geste amical, mais je dû me retenir de sursauter, surprise que sa température soit aussi basse que celle de son fils. Ça me parut très étrange, mais je fis en sorte qu'elle ne remarque pas ma confusion.

- Je passerais ce week end, promis-je en souriant.

- Merci... merci, vraiment, murmura-t-elle. Vous pourriez même passer ce soir? On pourrait repartir ensemble

- Non, pas ce soir, désolé. Demain si vous voulez, mais ce soir je dois assister à une fête d'anniversaire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu ici pour trouver un cadeau à mon amie, elle fête ses vingts trois ans, mais je désespère de trouver son bonheur, grommelais-je dans un soupire.

Elle se reprit instantanément et se leva en attrapant ma main.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider! Proposa-t-elle gaiement. Je suis particulièrement doué pour offrir des cadeaux

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà déposé un billet sur la table pour payer mon moka et trainé jusqu'à la sortie du café.

- Mais, vous n'avez pas à payer pour moi, marmonnais-je gêné

- Ho, ce n'est rien. Allons faire les magasins

Une partie de moi fut amusé par son soudain comportement, une autre surprise et la dernière ennuyé, non pas de passer du temps avec cette femme que je ne connaissais pas, mais de devoir retourner faire les magasins.

Je suivais donc ma nouvelle amie qui arpentait gaiement les boutiques tout en me posant toutes sortes de questions sur Mary, sa couleur favorite, le style de vêtements qu'elle portait, ses passions et ses gouts en général. Et puis, après une bonne heure de marche et de discutions, nous nous décidions finalement pour une paire de boucle d'oreille en or en forme de petit cadre avec son prénom gravé au milieu.

J'étais épuisé et je n'avais pas pris mes médicaments avec moi ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon problème. Je m'excusais donc auprès d'Esmée et lui confirmais à nouveau mon souhait de venir diner le lendemain soir chez elle. Elle me proposa de passer me chercher chez moi en fin d'après-midi et me prit furtivement dans ses bras avant de repartir.

Dès que je fus chez moi, je montais en utilisant mes dernières forces pour prendre une douche après avoir prit mes cachets. Puis je me précipitais dans mon lit dans l'espoir de dormir quelques heures avant de partir pour la soirée.

En me réveillant, je dû à nouveau prendre des médicaments tant j'étais prise d'une affreuse migraine. Même s'il était difficile d'oublier la maladie, jusqu'ici, j'essayais d'occulter d'où venait le problème, mais si celui-ci me rappelait sa présence par une douleur, je n'étais pas prête d'avoir la paix.

En trainant les pieds, je m'habillais des vêtements que Mary avait choisit pour moi quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'elle était venu dans le but, m'avait-elle dit de m'éviter de paraître banale à sa fête avec mes vêtements pour simplette...

Je n'avais pas relevé, cela faisait principalement parti de nos différences, Mary aimait le court, le rose et les paillettes. Moi j'aimais les couleurs sombres, les jeans et les vêtements confortables en général.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'être habillé comme si je m'apprêtais à aller vendre mon corps, mais j'avais fait une promesse, par ailleurs, je ne faisais pas ça assez souvent pour m'en plaindre. Je réajustais donc mon mini short et enfila mes bottes non sans pousser un soupir las en me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir tenir toute la soirée avec des talons hauts.

Je posais les yeux sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte du salon pour découvrir que j'avais déjà une bonne demi heure de retard. Je me pressais donc d'attraper mon manteau, mes clés et de détaler en direction de ma voiture.

Fort heureusement, Mary ne vivait qu'à une dizaine de minutes en voiture. Dès que la maison de mon amie fut en vue, j'étirais un sourire, amusé en remarquant la foule réuni sur sa pelouse.

- Mon dieu, la maison est trop petite pour tous les prendre? Ricanais-je en sortant de mon véhicule

De suite, mes yeux se baladaient autour de moi dans l'espoir de la trouver, je n'avais aucune envi de me balader au milieu de tous ce gens toute seule. Surtout dans cette tenue

- Enfin Yoli! Entendis-je crier derrière moi

Je me retournais pour trouver mon amie déjà bien attaqué par l'alcool. Je secouais la tête en riant, ce soir ce ne serait pas à moi de la ramasser, il y avait suffisamment de monde ici pour le faire à ma place.

- Bonne anniversaire, ma belle! Chantonnais-je gaiement

Elle m'attira dans une étreinte

- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, Yoli, me dit-elle de sa voix alcoolisé. Viens, je vais te présenter à tous le monde

Je grimaçais à l'idée d'être présenté à tous, mais au lieu de grommeler comme j'en avais envi, je fouinais dans mon sac pour attraper la petite boite contenant son cadeau.

- Tiens, j'espère que ça va te plaire, soufflais-je en lui tendant la boite. J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu d'aide pour le choisir

Elle attrapa la boite, déchira le papier cadeaux sans ménagement et poussa un hurlement strident qui me fit sursauter en découvrant les boucles d'oreilles

- Merde! S'écria-t-elle ameutant quelque uns de ses invités autour de nous. C'est magnifique Yoli!

- Heu... heureuse que ça te plaise, marmonnais-je toujours traumatisé par son cri

Elle me traina à l'intérieur de la maison pour me conduire jusqu'à sa chambre, elle bazarda les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait sur son lit et elle mit celles que je venais de lui offrir à la place.

- Vraiment, merci. Avec mon prénom, sérieux, je ne sais pas qui t'es venu en aide, mais merci. Tous le monde m'a offert des vêtements, des fleurs ou des bouteilles de vins...

- Hum...

Elle se releva et me ramena au plein milieu du point principal de sa fête, en gros, là où il y avait le plus de monde.

- Les gars, c'est Yolina. Yolina, de gauche à droite, voici Karl, Mike, Liza, Mitchel et sa fiancé, Alicia. Pour les autres, ils sont éparpillés un peu partout

Je hochais stupidement la tête en passant les yeux sur chacun d'eux, gêné à un niveau jamais atteint en remarquant Karl et Mike reluquer mes jambes, tendit que Mitchel paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'en empêcher.

- Salut, tu veux quelque chose à boire? Me proposa Karl en s'avançant vers moi

- Oui, je veux bien, merci. Mais pas d'alcool, précisais-je alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar

Il parut surprit par ma demande et se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils et bien sur, je me sentis obligé de me justifier.

- J'ai été fiévreuse pendant quelques jours et je suis encore sous traitement, marmonnais-je en suivant du regard Mary qui partait danser avec celui qui devait être son petit ami

Karl me rapporta mon verre de jus de je ne sais quoi et j'espérais secrètement qu'il retournerait à ses amis aussitôt, mais bien sur, il trouva utile de me tenir la bavette durant ce qui me parut une éternité. Ensuite, Mary m'entraina sur la piste de danse improvisé et je fis l'effort de me déhancher un moment avec elle, malheureusement, je fus très rapidement à peine capable de tenir sur mes jambes, je me sentais étourdis, certainement trop fatigué.

- Mary, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, riais-je bêtement

- Déjà?

- Ouai, je suis vraiment crevé. Je t'appelle demain

Je la pris rapidement dans mes bras et me retourna pour me diriger vers la sortie après avoir salué ses amis. Dès que je fus à l'extérieur, Karl m'interpella en posant la main sur mon épaule

- Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusque chez toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien

Je fronçais les sourcils en réfléchissant une seconde, je n'avais pas particulièrement envi de repartir avec lui, mais il avait raison, je me sentais étrangement euphorique et mes yeux paraissaient avoir déviés de mes orbites.

- Tu vas rentrer comment? Lui demandais-je

- Je te ramène avec ma voiture, tu récupéreras la tienne demain

- Ok, cédais-je en haussant les épaules

Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous marchions jusqu'à la rue voisine. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et m'aida à monter dans le véhicule. Je n'étais pas vraiment fan de voiture, mais je dois avouer que la sienne était particulièrement belle, une Mercedes rouge décapotable que j'aurais bien voulu conduire.

Je lui indiquais la route à suivre, me félicitant intérieurement de vivre aussi près de chez mon ami.

- Alors, tu connais Mary depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il distraitement

- Hum... ça doit faire deux ans à peu près, répondis-je pensive, je l'aie rencontré au boulot et toi?

- Je ne la connais pas vraiment, en fait c'est un de ses amis qui m'a invité

Je hochais la tête en fantasmant m'imaginant déjà endormis dans mon lit, mais à un moment, je pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas prit la bonne direction, il semblait se diriger vers le port.

- Tu t'es trompé de route, l'informais-je en soupirant

- Tu parais avoir besoin de prendre l'air frais, on va aller faire un tour sur le port. Rien de tel que l'air du large pour retrouver ses esprits

- Je ne veux pas prendre l'air du large! M'énervais-je, je veux rentrer chez moi, maintenant

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer

- Karl, tu essayes de faire quoi au juste? Demandais-je plus calmement

- Me détendre avec toi, ricana-t-il en se garant dans un coin désert

Merde, ça ne pouvait pas être ce que je pense? Non, ce mec faisait au moins deux têtes de plus que moi, une vraie armoire à glace, je ne serais jamais capable de me défendre si ce connard me sautait dessus, pensais-je en pleine crise de panique

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me reprendre et décidais de sortir de voiture avant qu'il arrive pour m'ouvrir la portière et je me dirigeais vers la route en espérant qu'il n'essayerait pas de m'arrêter.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Demanda-t-il moqueur en empoignant mon bras

Je tentais de tirer dessus, mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup trop fort pour moi.

- Lâche-moi bordel! M'écriais-je en m'agitant

- Non, non, non, chantonna-t-il en me trainant de force vers les hangars

- Tu l'as fait exprès? Lâchais-je dans un élan de lucidité, tu m'as servis de l'alcool alors que tu savais que j'avais pris des médicaments?

- Tais-toi!

Il me poussa contre un mur et commença à me tripoter mais en me débattant comme une lionne, mon genoux parvint à atteindre son entre-jambe. Il poussa un cri étouffé et me gifla si fort que je tombais au sol à moitié assommé.

Au moins, si je m'en sortais vivante, je ne me souviendrais peut-être de rien, songeais-je résigné

Il s'allongea brusquement sur moi de tout son poids et ma panique ne fit qu'augmenter en me sentant coincé de la sorte, la crise me prit à la gorge à un tel point que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver mon souffle.

- Arrête ça! Hurlais-je haletante alors qu'il déchirait mon chemisier

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, puisqu'il fut violemment tiré en arrière par quelqu'un qui poussa un rugissement étrange que je reconnus de suite. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me redresser en espérant ne pas m'être trompé sur celui qui était venu à mon secours, mais il faisait trop sombre, tout ce que je pus apercevoir fut deux ombres debout à une certaine distance, puis le corps épais de cet enfoiré de Karl tomba lourdement au sol.

Je me détendais légèrement, mais pas totalement, pas tant que je ne serais pas sur que celui qui venait de me sauver n'était pas plus cinglé que celui qui avait voulu me violer.

- Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta Jasper en me soulevant légèrement

- C'est toi, soufflais-je soulagé

Je m'agrippais à sa chemise comme une noyée en essayant de me reprendre, mais je me sentais toujours étourdis et le coup que j'avais pris n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu as mal quelque part? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je te sens... confuse

- Ce connard m'a fait boire de l'alcool et la connasse que je suis ne s'en est même pas rendu compte

Il tenta de m'aider à me relever, mais je tirais sur sa chemise un peu plus fort

- Non... juste un instant, ne bouge pas s'il te plait

- Je ne bouge pas. Il s'installa par terre et prit doucement ma tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. C'est l'alcool qui t'a mis dans cet état? S'enquit-il visiblement étonné

Je soupirais doucement en fermant les yeux, optant pour le même mensonge que j'avais utilisé pour Karl, de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, juste un manque de précision.

- J'ai été malade ces derniers jours et je suis sous traitement, je lui avais dis lorsqu'il a voulu me servir un verre, mais il a apparemment trouvé que ça pourrait être drôle...

Brusquement consciente de ma stupidité, je me redressais gêné et curieuse de savoir comment Jasper avait pu apparaître de nulle part pour m'aider. Je tentais de me relever, mais manquais de peu de m'écrouler au sol. Heureusement pour moi, Jasper me rattrapa avant que je ne m'écroule sur le bitume

- Merci, murmurais-je en retenant mes sanglots. Et merci de m'avoir aidé, Jasper

En y réfléchissant, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir été aidé par Jasper alors qu'il avait été convenu avec Esmée que c'était moi qui devait lui venir en aide, alors malgré les questions qui me brulaient les lèvres, principalement sur sa présence, je préférais me contenter de me taire.

Il me maintenait fermement tendit que j'avançais lentement vers la route et puis, il me souleva sans prévenir pour me porter.

- Je peux marcher, marmonnais-je

Il ne répondit pas, apparemment, le silence venait de redevenir son meilleur ami. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'était devenu Karl, il avait certainement dû rester assommé au sol, vu la manière dont il était tombé, le pauvre allait certainement avoir très mal au crane en se réveillant.

- Je dois retourner chez mon amie pour récupérer ma voiture, dis-je en levant la tête

- Pourquoi être monté dans sa voiture si tu avais la tienne? Gronda-t-il

Il s'était arrêté sous un lampadaire, les yeux plissés sur moi, attendant une réponse satisfaisante

- Je me sentais trop mal pour conduire, expliquais-je timidement

Il soupira en haussant les épaules et se remit à marcher

- Je vais te ramener chez toi et je m'occuperais de ta voiture plus tard

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, je peux la récupérer demain et je peux appeler un taxi...

Il m'arrêta dans mon élan en sifflant bizarrement, ce son là aussi je l'avais déjà entendu lors de notre rencontre et d'après les souvenirs que j'en avais, je préférais ne pas rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Après dix minutes de marche, il s'arrêta à nouveau, je crus d'abord qu'il devait être fatigué de me porter à bout de bras, alors je commençais à glisser pour descendre mais il resserra sa prise sur moi et me rehaussa légèrement.

- Accroche-toi fermement à mon cou, niche ta tête contre moi et ferme les yeux, m'ordonna-t-il d'une manière qui ne laissait aucune place pour tergiverser

Je fis donc ce qu'il m'avait ordonné sans discuter, me serrant étroitement contre lui en m'accrochant à son cou tout en fermant les yeux. Je ressentais brusquement une brise désagréable, mais en poussant mon visage d'avantage contre son torse, je ne sentis pratiquement pour rien et bien avant d'arriver chez moi, je m'endormais dans ses bras.

J'étais perdu dans je ne sais quel rêve étrange lorsque je sentis quelque chose de froid glisser sur ma joue, surprise, je me redressais brusquement sur le divan de mon salon et remarqua de suite Jasper debout devant la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il sans se retourner

- Oui... je crois que oui. Je suis désolé, soupirais-je honteuse, et je te remercie encore pour hier soir

- Je peux comprendre que tu me remercie, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'excuse

- Je ne suis pas si... imprudente en règle générale. Je fais attention à tout, je suis attentive à tout. J'aurais dû faire attention à ce qu'il faisait ou me servir mon verre moi-même, j'aurais dû appeler un taxi... la plupart du temps, mes instincts m'alertent assez clairement en cas de danger, mais depuis quelques temps...

- Tu n'y es pour rien, m'assura-t-il d'une voix dénué d'émotion

Ouai, bien sur, grommelais-je silencieusement, dégouté de moi-même. Il faisait déjà presque jour et je me levais en vacillant dans l'intention d'aller me préparer pour retourner chez Mary prendre ma voiture

- Tu devrais te contenter de te reposer, murmura Jasper soudainement devant moi pour me soutenir

Mais comment était-il arrivé aussi vite? Pensais-je en secouant légèrement la tête. Je me fustigeai silencieusement et laissais tomber ma question en me disant que j'étais certainement encore en plein délire.

- Je dois aller prendre ma voiture

- Je t'es dis que j'irais la chercher. C'est fait

- Merci, soufflais-je étonné, mais comment sais-tu où vis Mary?

Il baissa brusquement la tête et recula de quelques pas. Oups, j'aurais peut-être dû continuer à jouer à l'autruche?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules en me repoussant doucement sur le divan

- Tu devrais peut-être dire à Esmée qu'on ferait mieux de reporter, marmonnais-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet

- Quoi? S'étrangla-t-il

- Et bien, j'ai vu Esmée hier après-midi et elle m'a invité à diner ce soir

- Non! Grogna-t-il subitement hors de lui

Je clignais des yeux en scrutant ses iris dorés virer au noir

- Je... je ne pensais pas que ça te gênerais à ce point, soupirais-je en fermant furtivement les yeux. Et puis Esmée m'a dit qu'elle t'avait prévenu, tu me diras, elle a aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas sur que tu l'ais entendu...

Il ne répondit rien, se détourna de moi les poings serrés et sortit de la maison sans rajouter quoi que ce soit.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tous le monde

Merci pour vos com, ils me mettent de bonne humeur dès le matin :)

En espérant que la suite vous plaise

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

RAPPROCHEMENT

De nouveau, je n'avais pas eu la chance de revoir Jasper depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement visiblement en colère à l'idée que je puisse m'imposer chez lui, j'avais attrapé mon téléphone pour contacter Esmée et la prévenir qu'il serait sans doute plus intelligent de ne rien faire pour le contrarier d'avantage. J'étais un peu déçu (en fait beaucoup) tout comme Esmée, mais je savais que c'était la meilleurs chose à faire, nous avions donc, d'un commun accord, annulé le dîner prévu le lendemain.

J'avais été très inquiète au sujet de Jasper. Je ne m'étais cependant pas permis de recontacter Esmée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, je ne m'en sentais tout simplement pas le droit. La semaine était vite passé et j'avais occupé mon temps entre mes promenades presque quotidienne à présent et l'hôpital. Malheureusement, ma santé commençait vraiment à se détériorer et j'étais de plus en plus fatigué, mon médecin faisait tout pour traiter mon mal de sorte que cela ne se voit pas trop aux yeux des autres, mais je me doutais, tout comme lui que les mois me séparant de la fins étaient de plus en plus proches.

Je ne pouvais pas nier avoir peur, j'avais toujours peur, mais comme à mon habitude, je tentais au mieux de ne pas y penser en occupant mon esprit du mieux que possible et je devais bien avouer que Jasper y prenait une grande part.

J'espérais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas trop de m'être permis d'interagir avec sa mère de la sorte et j'espérais également le revoir, bien qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance que cela se produise tant il avait parut en colère contre moi.

Je n'avais pas cherché à savoir ce qui était arrivé à ce connard qui s'était permit de m'agresser, d'ailleurs, je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre aux appels de Mary. Elle m'avait laissé plusieurs messages, mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de la rappeler, d'une part parce que je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et d'autre part parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse constater que mon état physique se dégradait de jour en jour, elle me connaissait trop bien et avait la langue trop bien pendu pour que je la laisse le découvrir.

Nous étions vendredi, j'avais passé toute l'après-midi à regarder des films, mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Jasper, je ne cessais de me demander s'il parviendrait un jour à aller mieux, je savais à présent ce qui l'avait blessé et j'étais triste qu'il ne parvienne pas à se reprendre, à continuer sa vie, mais aussi égoïste soit-il, comprendre sa peine m'avait conforté dans l'idée que de n'être proche de personne avait été sans doute pour le mieux. Avec le temps, j'avais coupé les ponts avec tous mes amis et j'étais soulagé à l'idée de ne manquer à personne lorsque je serais enfin parti. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse souffrir de mon absence tout comme Jasper souffrait de celle de sa femme me rendait malade (sans jeu de mot) je ne pouvais pas imaginer un de mes proches perdre l'esprit de cette façon après m'avoir perdu et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, ce fut la première fois de mon existence que je me félicitais de ne plus avoir de famille.

Bien sur, au fond j'étais triste. Je me demandais à quoi aller ressembler mon enterrement sachant que personne ne serait là pour y assister, je me demandais si l'un de mes amis fraîchement perdu se demanderait ce que je suis devenu, parfois, je pleurais en sachant que je ne manquerais à personne, cela me rappeler à quel point ma vie était inutile, à quel point j'étais seul et puis, il me suffisait de me penser que je ne provoquerais pas de peine pour que mes larmes se tarissent enfin.

- Bonjour

Je relevais la tête, surprise de voir Jasper à quelques mètres devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et l'air plus détendu que d'habitude.

- Bonjour, souriais-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes

Je me demandais comment il était parvenu à me trouver. J'étais assise sur le toit de l'immeuble à l'abri des regards, personne ne me savait ici, d'ailleurs, je devais certainement être la seule à savoir comment monter sur le toit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rends triste? Me demanda-t-il visiblement concerner

Cette question me prit réellement au dépourvu et même si je ne voulais pas lui confier ma peine, je désirais lui prouver qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, alors je décidais qu'en me confiant à lui même vaguement lui permettrait peut-être d'en faire autant.

- Je réfléchissais à... certaines choses

Je me fustigeais immédiatement de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux. Mais que pouvais-je dire? J'ai pitié de moi sachant que personne ne va pleurer ma disparition? Que j'en suis également heureuse? Que j'ai peur de mourir? Que j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais trouver après avoir fermé les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir? Que je trouve ma vie pathétique et que je suis triste en sachant que ma mort le sera plus encore?

Il s'avança de quelques et s'installa juste en face de moi. L'expression de son visage était illisible, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait et je trouvais cela très perturbant.

- Est-ce que... tu vas bien? Demandais-je doucement

- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça

Je secouais doucement la tête en souriant, non, je ne voulais pas être celle qui se confie, même en sachant que cela était inévitable si je voulais qu'il en fasse autant, mais comment le faire en gardant pour moi le fait que je n'étais qu'un cadavre ambulant?

- Je vais bien, mentis-je en souriant. Ça tombe bien que tu sois ici, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me coupa-t-il, j'ai été trop virulent, c'était inutile et déplacé de ma pars. C'est moi qui m'excuse

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que c'était presque nécessaire pour lui, je me contentais donc de hocher la tête.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Jasper? Demandais-je en tentant de paraître enjoué

- Tu paraissais triste et je voulais savoir pourquoi

Encore une fois, je fus surprise. Comment cela pouvait-il être la raison de sa visite? S'il savait que j'étais triste, c'est qu'il m'observait bien avant de se décider à venir me voir. En essayant de cacher mon froncement de sourcil, je cherchais une réponse approprié, mais il reprit avant que j'ai la chance de la trouver.

- Veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?

Je haussais les épaules. Je vais mourir, voilà ce qui ne va pas, pensais-je tristement. Comment pouvais-je dire une chose pareille à haute voix?

- Et bien, je pensais à la vie, riais-je en reportant mon attention sur le ciel. Penses-tu qu'il y a quelque chose lorsque celle-ci s'achève?

Il réfléchit un long moment à ma question, si long que mes yeux retrouvèrent son visage histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas brusquement disparut comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et puis, son expression douloureuse me frappa, je venais de lui poser une question le ramenant à sa peine et je me sentais atrocement mal d'avoir provoqué cela.

- Je m'excuse, murmurais-je en retenant mes sanglots

- J'espère sincèrement que oui, éluda-t-il les yeux clos. Certaines personnes méritent vraiment qu'un paradis existe pour eux, certaines personnes devraient avoir droit au bonheur éternel

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cela tout en me demandant si je pouvais réellement prétendre faire parti de ces gens. Qui étais-je? Qu'avais-je fait dans ma vie pour mériter d'en faire parti?

- J'espère aussi, soupirais-je tristement

- Pourquoi une aussi jeune femme en arrive à penser à quelque chose d'aussi morbide?

- Cela a-t-il réellement à voir avec l'age? Rétorquais-je. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour mourir

Encore une fois, je me mordis la joue en colère contre moi-même d'être incapable de réfléchir avant de parler.

- Aurais-tu des tendances suicidaires?

- Non

Et c'était vrai, je n'avais vraiment pas de tendance suicidaire. Bien sur, dans le cas ou la fin de ma vie se verrait trop douloureuse, je penserais sans doute à cette option, personne ne peut-être friand de ce genre de souffrance. Mais j'aimais la vie et j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de voir plus de chose, le temps de découvrir correctement ce monde avant de le quitter...

- Alors... quelqu'un te manque? S'enquit-il timidement

Je réfléchis quelques instants à sa question, oui, mes parents me manquaient atrocement parfois.

- Il m'arrive de penser à mes parents, avouais-je

- Ils te manquent

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un fait. Oui, ils me manquaient et même s'ils n'avaient pas été l'objet de ma peine, j'étais prête à utiliser cette raison sans vergogne.

- Il est vrai qu'avec le temps, cela passe mieux, soupirais-je. D'abord, on souffre moins, parce qu'on y pense moins, mais on guérit réellement de cette peine lorsqu'on arrive à y penser sans pleurer

- Est-ce possible?

- Oui, dis-je avec conviction. Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. À présent, lorsque je pense à eux, je souris la plupart du temps. J'en ai été incapable durant des années et puis un jour, j'ai juste souris, la nostalgie était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus douloureuse...

- Pourtant, tu pleurais ce soir, contra-t-il en levant un sourcil

Trahir mon manège ou nourrir ses espoirs?

- Je ne pensais pas à eux, ce n'est pas eux qui me faisaient pleurer

- Je sais

Je fronçais les sourcils en scrutant son expression toujours aussi impassible. Il savait que je mentais?

- Tu sais? Répétais-je

- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me dises ce qui te rendait si triste si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler

- M'en parlerais-tu, toi?

- De quoi dont?

- De ce qui te rends si triste

Il se statufia si soudainement que j'eus peur qu'il s'écroule au sol, mais après quelques secondes, il parut reprendre vie.

- Elle me manque à tel point que rien ne semble n'avoir d'importance depuis...

Il secoua la tête lutant visiblement avec un conflit interne et puis, je l'entendis sangloter, ce son me déchira littéralement le cœur. Sa tête était baissé et il était secoué de tremblements. Sans réfléchir, je me levais pour parcourir les quelques pas nous séparant et je me baissais devant lui, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire. Je le pris brusquement dans mes bras, son corps froid me fit sursauter, mais il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, bien trop perdu dans sa peine. Je n'étais même pas sur qu'il ce soit rendu compte que je le tenais, me contentant de lui frotter doucement le dos, sans rien dire.

Que pouvais-je lui dire? Que ça irait mieux? Rien ne me permettait de lui faire une telle promesse, alors je me tus. Mais il parut soudainement prendre conscience de ma présence et me repoussa doucement.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je en me redressant, je n'ai pas voulu te mettre mal à l'aise

Je fit un pas en arrière et posa mes fesses sur le sol en béton tendit qu'il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-il en m'adressant un regard indescriptible. N'as-tu pas peur de moi?

Cette fois sa surprise était bien présente sur son visage. Il était étrange à bien des égards, il le savait et il savait également que je le savais. Il avait l'air si mignon à cet instant que je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, Jasper. Tu te souviens?

- Je sais. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur de moi. En fait, je ne pose pas la bonne question.

J'attendais sa bonne question, mais après une bonne minute, celle-ci ne vint toujours pas.

- Quelle est-elle, Jasper?

- Pourquoi?

Sans réfléchir, je tendis la main vers son visage, mon doigt passa doucement de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton, il ne sourcilla pas, je savais que mon regard sur lui était triste, mais j'espérais que mon sourire pourrait compenser cela.

- Tu ne mérite pas d'être si triste, Jasper, murmurais-je doucement. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi triste

Il se redressa, brusquement furieux et il se leva pour faire les cent pas devant moi

- Bien sur que je le mérite! Hurla-t-il. Je suis un monstre! Je n'ai jamais été assez bon, elle était trop bien, trop belle, c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai...

- Comment aurais-tu pu la rendre heureuse si tu avais vraiment été un monstre? Rétorquais-je à mon tour en colère. Ne remets pas en question ce que tu lui a apporté, Jasper

Il s'arrêta devant moi et je fus incapable de savoir s'il était toujours en colère

- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a été heureuse? Sans doute m'a t-elle prise en pitié, sans doute...

- Tais-toi! Le coupais-je en me levant à mon tour. Tu ne comprends pas! Elle a été heureuse, elle a sut ce qu'était être aimé, elle a eut cette chance. Malgré sa disparition, tu es toujours là à pleurer son absence... combien de personne en ce monde ont la chance d'être à ce point aimé?

J'aurais voulu ravaler mes paroles en lisant son expression, il paraissait si désemparé et moi... moi, je pleurais. Je pleurais misérablement parce que contrairement à cette fille qui même après sa mort était toujours adoré par l'homme devant moi, je ne manquerais à personne. J'avais beau tenter de me rassurer en me répétant encore et encore qu'on moins, ma disparition n'inspirait pas de peine à âme qui vive, à la vérité j'étais anéantis. Prendre la réelle mesure de ma valeur (ou plutôt de mon manque de valeur) me ronger de l'intérieur, je n'avais pas d'importance et j'avais compris ça en prenant conscience que je n'avais personne pour pleurer pour moi, avec moi, personne pour me tenir la main lors de ces horribles visites chez le médecin, personne pour me dire que je n'allais pas mourir seule... personne pour me donner un peu d'importance.

N'est-ce pas ceux qui nous aime qui donne une réelle valeur à notre vie? Et si personne ne m'aime vraiment, alors comment puis-je avoir une quelconque importance?

Je dû fermer furtivement les yeux pour tenter de me reprendre. Je voulais essayer de l'aider et je me haïssais de ne faire qu'empirer les choses, quelle imbécile je faisais!

- Désolé, marmonnais-je pitoyablement. Je suis fatigué, je ferais bien de rentrer

Je me retournais pour atteindre rapidement la porte me permettant de rejoindre les escaliers de secours heureuse de constater qu'il ne me suivait pas, au moins, le pauvre n'aurait pas à supporter d'avantage ma folie. J'avais l'impression que mes paroles, mes mots n'avaient aucun sens, je pleurais sur ma solitude, mais parallèlement, je ne voulais personne auprès de moi. Peut-être était-ce parce que personne ne me semblait suffisamment proche pour me permettre de partager mon secret? Sans doute parce que j'aurais vraiment voulu pouvoir m'effondrer dans les bras de ma mère et profiter de ses mots réconfortant. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça avec des amis. Je ne pouvais pas.

C'est en tremblant que je sortais la clé de mon appartement de la poche de mon jean et il me fallut une bonne minute pour parvenir à la faire entrer dans la serrure tant mes spasmes étaient violents. Malgré tous mes efforts pathétiques, je ne parvins cependant pas à ouvrir la porte, en poussant un soupire las, je me cognais la tête contre celle-ci en essayant de me calmer pour arrêter de trembler, mais la main de Jasper se posa brusquement sur la mienne toujours fermement accroché à la clenche de la porte et me fit sursauter.

Je fermais les yeux en priant pour ne pas me faire dévorer par la honte alors qu'il décrochait doucement ma main pour se charger d'ouvrir la porte, je me sentais plus pitoyable encore.

- Viens, murmura-t-il en s'emparant de ma main

Je gardais les yeux fermés trop bouleversé à l'idée de ne pas être capable de cacher ma faiblesse et le laissa me conduire jusqu'au salon. Je l'entendis aller fermer la porte après m'avoir aidé à m'asseoir sur le divan et je crus un instant qu'il était partit.

En rouvrant les yeux après quelques minutes, je le découvrais sur le fauteuil en cuir près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur moi, il paraissait me sonder, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas?

Sa question ressemblait plus à une supplication et je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose et puis pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider? N'était-ce pas moi qui était censé lui venir en aide?

Que dieu me garde au moins de la honte s'il ne peut rien faire pour ma mort, soupirais-je intérieurement

Je fus incapable de tenir son regard plus de quelques secondes, je reportais donc mon attention sur le plancher pour finalement découvrir que je ne pourrais jamais prononcer les mots me permettant de lui expliquer mon mal.

- Juste un coup de déprime, murmurais-je sans lever les yeux vers lui. Ça nous arrive tous

Il resta lui même silencieux un long moment et je priais intérieurement pour qu'il se décide à partir avant que je fonde à nouveau en larme.

- Je pense que c'est plus que ça, soupira-t-il. N'as-tu aucune famille?

- Non

- Et tes amis?

- Je m'en suis débarrassé

- Pourquoi?

Je m'allongeais sur le divan en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondis-je nonchalante

- Ce n'est pas à quoi ça ressemble, rétorqua-t-il

Je haussais les épaules déçu de moi-même, j'avais décidé de l'aider et c'est lui qui tenter de le faire. J'avais misérablement échoué et je m'en voulais terriblement.

- Est-ce que ta famille va bien? Demandais-je dans l'espoir de changer de sujet

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude que quelqu'un se soucie de toi, éluda-t-il distraitement comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation. C'est ça en fait

Je rouvrais les yeux en pivotant la tête vers lui, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, puis il étira un léger sourire

- J'ai parlé avec Esmée, elle est très désireuse de te recevoir à la maison

- Je pensais que cette question avait été débattu, rétorquais-je en levant un sourcil.

- Et je pensais t'avoir dit que j'avais mal réagis

- Peu importe, elle s'est inquiété à cause de ton mutisme, mais il semble que ce problème soit réglé

A nouveau, il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées

- Je... ne parviens pas à leur parler, avoua-t-il dans un murmure

- Ils te ramènent à son souvenir? Lâchais-je sans réfléchir

- En quelque sorte...

- Peut-être as-tu besoin de changer d'air un moment avant de pouvoir de nouveau leur faire face?

Je rouvrais les yeux sur lui qui semblait considérer mes paroles

- Sans doute, grommela-t-il, mais où irais-je?

- N'as-tu pas des amis qui pourraient t'accueillir un moment?

- Si

- Alors, pars, dis-je en haussant les épaules, essaye de voir autre chose, de t'occuper l'esprit ou de trouver quelque chose te permettant de le faire

- Tu as sans doute raison, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

- J'ai toujours raison! Ricanais-je doucement

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et m'adressa un faible sourire, qu'il était agréable de voir cette expression sur son beau visage, pensais-je à la limite de l'émerveillement

- Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas autant? Je veux dire... aller ailleurs un moment... tu pourrais... heu... tu pourrais venir?

Il avait murmuré si bas la dernière partie que je ne fus pas sur d'avoir bien saisis. J'aurais voulu comprendre ce qui l'avait fait changer à ce point depuis la semaine passé, mais je me gardais de lui poser la question.

- Je... je ne suis pas sur que mes amis puissent m'apporter l'aide dont j'ai besoin, reprit-il tristement. Je me rends compte que la solitude n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et...

Il poussa un long soupire et se tut. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir

- Pourquoi tes amis ne pourraient pas t'aider? Demandais-je intrigué

- Ils n'ont pas la même... heu... disons que nous sommes assez différents

- N'as-tu pas des amis similaires? Souriais-je

Il haussa les épaules

- En ce moment, tu es ce qui me ressemble le plus... je parle de l'état d'esprit, précisa-t-il

Je fronçais les sourcils pas très sur de la véracité de ses paroles, apparemment, chacun de nous souffrait, mais même si la raison principal était la mort, c'était tout de même différent.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux, proposais-je, j'ai une chambre d'ami

Il me scruta un moment en arquant un sourcil. Je me décidais alors à le laisser prendre sa décision en allant à la cuisine pour cacher mes médicaments au cas ou il voudrait rester. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle, mais s'il en avait besoin, sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, tant qu'il restait en dehors de mon problème.

Je pris un sac dans lequel je balançais toutes les boites, ainsi que les ordonnances qui traînaient un peu partout et j'allais le balancer sur mon lit avant d'aller prendre une douche en me demandant s'il serrait toujours là lorsque j'en sortirais. Était-ce une bonne chose de le laisser rester? Me répétais-je encore et encore. Si je ne parvenais pas à changer mon état d'esprit, cela pourrait empirer le sien et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais.

En sortant de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé pour la nuit, je retournais rapidement au salon et le découvrit à la même place.

- Si tu veux rester, la chambre, c'est la deuxième porte à gauche, dis-je en pointant le couloir du doigt, il y a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo et tu trouveras ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin dans le placard de la salle de bain. Bonne nuit Jasper

Je me retournais pour aller me coucher sans me formaliser en constatant qu'il semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, mais avant de refermer la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis sa voix.

- Bonne nuit, Yolina


	7. Chapter 7

DÉCOUVERTE

Le lendemain matin, j'eus la surprise de trouver Jasper debout devant la fenêtre du salon, mirant le ciel avec intérêt. J'étirais un léger sourire, au fond, j'étais heureuse qu'il soit resté, même si la nuit ne m'avait pas aidé à savoir ce que j'allais faire de lui.

- Bien dormit ? Demandais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

Je ne le vis pas se retourner, j'étais déjà face à la table, préparant mon précieux café.

- Oui... merci, murmura-t-il

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, je trouvais deux pots de yaourts vides dans la poubelle et je fus soulagé de savoir qu'il avait prit la peine de se nourrir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner, Jasper ?

- Rien, je te remercie

Je fronçais les sourcils et reporta mon attention sur lui, il était adossé au mur et me scrutait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, si la situation avait été différente, j'en aurais certainement rougis.

- Il faut que tu te nourrisse correctement. Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien de plus ? J'ai des fruits, des biscuits...

- J'ai déjà mangé, merci

Je haussais les épaules dans la défaite sachant que ça n'était pas deux yaourts qui allaient le nourrir. Dès que j'eus terminé de me préparer mon café, je m'installais sur une chaise devant la fenêtre me demandant quoi faire de ma journée et c'est à ce moment là que mon téléphone sonna. J'hésitais d'abord à répondre, je n'avais aucune envie de parler à mon médecin, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, mais je ne voulais pas amener Jasper à se poser des questions inutiles, c'est donc en soupirant que je décrochais le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Yoli ! Je vais mettre un terme à ta vie et ça va être long et douloureux ! S'écria la voix de Mary

- Mary, murmurais-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, la connaissant, elle tentait certainement de ravaler ses paroles haineuses.

- Je suis vraiment en colère, j'ai essayé de te joindre plusieurs fois et non seulement, tu ne décroche pas, mais en plus, tu ne rappelle pas. C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Yoli ?

- Je suis désolé, Mary... c'est, ce n'est pas contre toi, crois-moi... heu... disons que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule en ce moment et...

- Seule au point de ne pas rappeler tes amis ? Hurla-t-elle si fort que je dû éloigner le combiné de mon oreille

- J'ai... j'ai un problème à régler, Mary

- Putain de merde, ça fait des mois que tu es bizarre ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

- Mary... je... je te rappelle...

Et avec ça, je raccrochais sans plus d'explication, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, ça ne sortait tout simplement pas, je savais que c'était injuste de ma pars de la traiter de la sorte, mais j'étais lâche et même si je m'en voulais sachant que Mary ne méritait pas ce genre de traitement, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi.

Je me relevais après avoir balancé le combiné sur la table basse et me dirigea vers le mur pour débrancher la prise afin de la décourager d'essayer de me joindre à nouveau, je me haïssais pour ça, vraiment, je le faisais, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je pris soudainement conscience que je pleurais. Une partie de moi aurait voulu lui dire et courir comme une gamine de cinq ans ayant besoin d'un câlin pour pleurer dans ses bras, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me regarder mourir, au fond, je préférais la rejeter plutôt que de l'obliger à être là dans mes plus mauvais moments, dans mes derniers moments...

- Pourquoi ?

Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que je n'étais pas seule, me réprimandais-je intérieurement

La voix de Jasper me sortit de ma réflexion, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Pourquoi ? Quelle bonne question ! Je n'avais pas envie de voir ma meilleurs amie pleurer à cause de moi, je n'avais pas envi de lui inspirer de la pitié et je n'avais pas envi de lui imposer d'être celle qui serait là pour me regarder mourir.

J'essuyais grossièrement mes larmes et secoua doucement la tête. Pas question de laisser Jasper découvrir quoi que ce soit, m'occuper de sa souffrance me permettrait d'oublier la mienne, c'était sans doute très égoïste de ma pars et d'une certaine façon, j'avais honte de profiter de sa souffrance pour soulager la mienne, mais j'en avais besoin.

Donc, au lieu de lui répondre, je décidais d'éluder et de lui proposer de sortir avec moi.

- Je vais aller en ville, est-ce que tu veux venir ? Demandais-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et enfonça d'avantage ses mains au fond de ses poches.

- Tu ne vas pas répondre ?

Mon regard tomba sur le plancher, j'étais tellement fatigué de toute cette merde

- Pourquoi quoi ? Grommelais-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine

- Pourquoi tu repousse ton amie ? Elle pourrait t'aider...

- Personne ne peut rien pour moi, murmurais-je si bas que j'eus moi-même du mal à m'entendre

Je jetais le reste de mon café dans l'évier

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Soupirais-je exaspéré

- Pourquoi personne ne peut rien pour toi ?

Putain de merde ! Comment avait-il entendu ça ? Ce mec n'était décidément pas normal.

- Jasper, est-ce que tu veux venir faire un tour avec moi ? Veux-tu rester ici ou préfères-tu que je te ramène chez toi ?

Brusquement prise d'une migraine affreuse, je me pinçais l'arrêt du nez en espérant vainement la faire disparaître sans être obligé de me gaver de cachets.

- Tu ne vas pas répondre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Perspicace ! Raillais-je en retournant dans le salon pour prendre mes clés. Alors, tu veux venir ou pas ?

- Si je te propose de rendre visite à Esmée ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi pas ? Dis-je pressé de mettre fin à cette conversation qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mon mal de tête. Est-ce que tu peux conduire ?

Il hocha la tête et je lui lançais les clés de la voiture avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il me suivit de près alors que je marchais jusqu'au parking pour me planter devant la voiture. Il ouvrit les portes et vint me tenir la mienne pour me faire entrer dans l'habitacle comme un gentleman du siècle dernier, ce qui me fit intérieurement rire, puis il s'installa derrière le volant.

- On va voir Esmée tout de suite ? Me demanda-t-il en démarrant le véhicule

- Si tu veux

Nous restions silencieux durant les vingts premières minutes, puis Jasper dû penser que ce silence devenait pesant, parce qu'il commença à me poser toute sortes de questions, comme la date de mon anniversaire, l'age à laquelle j'avais emménagé dans mon appartement et mon travail...

- En fait, j'ai commencé des études pour devenir vétérinaire, mais je ne parvenais pas à gérer le boulot et les cours, alors j'ai laissé tombé, expliquais-je à regret. Mon dernier emploi n'avait rien de bien passionnant, mais il payait correctement

- Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Je me tus quelques secondes, pas très sur de savoir quoi répondre

- J'avais besoin... de réfléchir en quelque sorte

- C'est dommage que tu es dû abandonner tes études, mais je peux comprendre que sans personne pour t'aider financièrement, ça n'a pas dû être facile

- C'est vrai, soupirais-je. D'autant que je voulais vraiment devenir véto, mais pour réussi il faut vraiment bossé... dans une autre vie, peut-être

Je haussais les épaules en souriant faiblement, oui, peut-être que je pourrais faire ça dans une autre vie, pensais-je ironiquement

- Si tu avais les moyens, ne voudrais-tu pas reprendre tes études ?

- Ça ne servirait à rien, lâchais-je trop rapidement

- Pourquoi dont ?

- Cette discutions est vaine, je n'ai pas les moyens de gérer travail et étude, c'est derrière moi tout ça, marmonnais-je en posant la tête sur la vitre. On est bientôt arrivé ?

Je sentis son regard sur moi, mais je me gardais bien de tourner la tête pour vérifier

- Une bonne dizaine de minutes

Il se tut de nouveau, mais ce fut visiblement pour mieux revenir à la charge, malheureusement pour moi

- Je peux te demander où est ta famille ?

- Au cimetière

- Désolé

- Ne le sois pas, je ne les ais pas vraiment connu

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous, puis il laissa échapper quelque chose qui me surpris outre mesure

- Alice me manque, murmura-t-il tristement. Elle était du genre à sourire tous le temps, elle était heureuse et elle aimait tous le monde

J'imaginais alors cette fameuse Alice dans mon esprit et j'étirais un large sourire.

- Le genre de fille capable d'illuminer une pièce de par sa présence, pensais-je à voix haute

Je pris brusquement conscience d'avoir parlé et j'espérais que mes paroles n'avaient pas fait de mal à Jasper, après tout, je ne savais rien de cette fille et puis, s'il avait besoin de parler d'elle, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait besoin d'entendre quelqu'un parler d'elle.

- Oui, c'est tout a fait ça, ria-t-il doucement. Elle était capable d'illuminer tout ce qu'elle voulait par un simple sourire

Ça pouvait paraître peu, mais ces quelques mots venant de lui étaient énormes pour moi, je savais qu'il souffrait encore beaucoup, mais de le savoir capable de parler d'elle avec quelqu'un était beaucoup et je me sentais flatté qu'il me fasse suffisamment confiance pour le faire avec moi. Ne restait plus qu'à essayer de le faire parler avec sa famille, mais d'abord, il me fallait découvrir pourquoi il ne leur adressait pas la parole.

- Puis-je te poser une question ? Demandais-je timidement

- Bien sur

Je me demandais une seconde comment lui demander sans lui faire de la peine et surtout sans provoquer une réaction négative de sa part, mais je ne pouvais pas formuler ça autrement qu'en étant directe.

- Pourquoi tu ne parle pas à ta famille ?

Rien durant quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité et j'aurais voulu ravaler ma satané question

- Même si je sais qu'au fond ils n'y sont pour rien, une partie de moi les tiens pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé, soupira-t-il doucement. Je... j'ai peur de dire des choses blessantes si je commence à parler et... je ne veux pas faire ça parce que je sais qu'ils souffrent aussi de leur absence

Leur ? Répétais-je silencieusement. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Alice n'avait pas été la seule à mourir ? Combien ? Et quel était le lien entre la famille et ces gens ?

Je m'arrêtais brusquement de réfléchir aux paroles de Jasper lorsqu'il stoppa le véhicule devant une maison gigantesque en plein milieu des bois, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé trouver une telle maison en foret, en règle générale, on y trouve des chalets, certainement une maison aussi luxueuse. Je sortais de la voiture sans attendre Jasper et je scannais les environs pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait rien à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, nous étions au milieu de nulle part.

- Viens, m'invita-t-il en tendant la main vers moi

J'hésitais une seconde, incapable de détacher mon regard de la maison blanche devant moi. Je n'étais jamais entré dans une maison aussi belle, j'en avais presque peur de la salir par ma présence.

- Yolina ! Entendis-je brusquement de l'intérieur

Je clignais des yeux en cherchant désespérément Esmée, puis je la vis descendre les escaliers et je me demandais comment elle était parvenu à me voir de là où elle se trouvait. Elle vint m'étreindre rapidement et je sentis la main de Jasper me lâcher instantanément, puis elle se recula en souriant avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir, Jasper, murmura-t-elle en étirant un faible sourire, tu nous as manqué

Je vis l'expression de Jasper changer du tout au tout, il avait brusquement l'air hargneux, sans réfléchir, je m'emparais de sa main pour la serrer dans la mienne en le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas se mettre en colère contre la pauvre femme devant nous. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais cela parut fonctionner puisqu'il se tourna vers moi en souriant.

- Je... suis content d'être là, répondit-il presque inaudible

Esmée écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise par ces paroles, mais elle tenta de se reprendre presque aussitôt et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Est-ce que tu as faim... ou soif, Yolina ? Me proposa-t-elle

- Je veux bien boire quelque chose, merci

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de la suivre, je relâchais alors la main de Jasper, mais celui-ci ne me laissa pas faire, il resserra sa prise sur moi en m'adressant un regard d'excuse et me fit signe de suivre Esmée. J'étais un peu gêné de cette proximité avec Jasper, mais je devais reconnaître que j'aimais ce contact, un peu trop pour mon propre bien, malheureusement et c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu qu'il me lâche. Je comprenais cependant qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'une certaine forme de soutient et si me tenir la main pouvait l'aider à tenir sa colère en échec, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Cette maison est magnifique, Esmée, dis-je en scrutant la décoration

- Merci, répondit-elle en m'entraînant jusqu'à la cuisine. J'adore décorer

- Et bien, je dois dire que c'est particulièrement bien réussi, murmurais-je pour moi-même

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et me proposa un jus de fruit, je hochais la tête en attrapant mon verre, puis Jasper serra de nouveau ma main pour attirer mon attention.

- Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter ?

- Avec plaisir, souriais-je en buvant une dernière gorgé avant de poser mon verre sur la table

Il m'entraîna avec lui à l'étage et me fit visiter chacune des pièces, dont le bureau de son père.

- Carlisle est médecin, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je scrutais la collection de livre de médecine rangé sur une étagère. Il travail à l'hôpital

Je hochais lentement la tête en reportant mon attention sur le grand bureau en acajou

- Pourquoi les animaux ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement

- Et pas les humains ? Souriais-je

Il hocha à son tour la tête

- Si je te dis que je préfère les animaux aux humains, tu m'en voudras ?

Il parut surprit par ma réponse mais au lieu de m'en vouloir ou de faire une remarque désobligeante comme beaucoup de gens se permettaient de faire, il étira un beau sourire.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu les préfère

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, les animaux sont innocents contrairement aux humains, ils méritent que certaines personnes prennent soin d'eux

J'acquiesçais silencieusement et il m'attira à l'extérieur de la pièce, puis en marchant dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant une porte et ferma les yeux. Je ne savais ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, mais cela paraissait le faire souffrir, je décidais alors de lui proposer de passer cette pièce.

- Nous n'avons pas à entrer ici si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas un problème, Jasper, tu n'as pas à te forcer à quoi que ce soit

Il rouvrit les yeux et pivota lentement la tête vers moi pour m'adresser un sourire reconnaissant, je n'avais pas fait grand chose, mais d'après le regard qu'il portait sur moi, c'est comme si je venais de le sauver d'une horrible douleur. Il soupira et nous redescendions les escaliers pour aller s'installer dans le salon. Il se tut un long moment, si bien que j'en venais à me demander s'il allait bien.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux partir ou tu veux que je te laisse ? Demandais-je inquiète

Il secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien, je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà miré une expression si douloureuse sur le visage de quelqu'un, il semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de me rassurer

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, marmonnais-je tristement. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La peine fut remplacé par un léger sourire

- Tu supporte ma présence sans grimacer, c'est beaucoup déjà

Esmée passa dans la pièce et je ne pus me retenir de lui demander de rester pour discuter avec elle. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il était visiblement difficile pour Jasper de supporter sa présence, mais il parvint tout de même à se détendre au bout d'un moment. Esmée me posa toutes sortes de questions, tout comme Jasper l'avait fait et j'y répondis de la même manière, puis lorsque ma migraine me reprit brusquement, je lui demandais de m'indiquer où trouver les toilettes, j'avais besoin de prendre mes médicaments et j'en avais besoin de suite.

Je me pressais donc d'atteindre le couloir que m'avait indiqué Esmée en serrant mon sac à main contre moi. Je fermais la porte à clé et me précipitais jusqu'au lavabo, après avoir fouiné dans mon sac pour y attraper une de mes pilules, je buvais directement au robinet pour l'avaler. Je savais qu'il me faudrait attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'être enfin soulagé et je m'inquiétais de ne pas parvenir à cacher les étourdissements que provoquaient ces médicaments.

En poussant un petit soupire, je sortais de la salle et fis quelques pas en direction du salon, mais une violente douleur m'immobilisa et je m'accroupissais tout en me tenant au mur, priant intérieurement pour que la douleur disparaisse enfin.

Après quelques minutes incapable de me redresser, j'entendis une voix s'adresser à moi

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Esmée

Je me forçais à relever la tête

- Oui, juste... juste une migraine, ce n'est rien

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me redresser

- Peut-être que tu devrais te coucher un moment ? As-tu déjà vu un médecin pour ça ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien, ça m'arrive de temps en temps, mais rien de grave, vraiment

Elle fronça les sourcils et me laissa fuir vers les escaliers, gêné d'avoir été prise dans cet état. J'avais toujours mal, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'inquiéter cette pauvre femme qui avait bien assez à faire avec Jasper. Je redescendais donc dans le salon et força un sourire sur mes lèvres en rejoignant Jasper toujours assit à la même place.

- Tu souffre ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement

Je clignais des yeux me demandant comment il avait pu remarquer mon état, d'autant que j'avais acquis un véritable talent dans l'art de cacher ma douleur aux yeux des autres.

- Juste un peu mal à la tête, répondis-je distraitement

Il secoua la tête visiblement pas prêt à me croire, il paraissait vraiment inquiet et j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas vu alors que j'étais dans le couloir.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger ? Proposa-t-il à son tour

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire

- Veux-tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Je vais bien, soupirais-je exaspéré

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua-t-il étrangement concentré sur moi. Tu souffre

- Ça arrive à tous le monde d'avoir mal à la tête, Jasper, ça va passer

- Peut-être qu'on devrait aller voir Carlisle à l'hôpital, éluda-t-il en se levant

J'écarquillais les yeux soudainement prise de panique

- Je n'ai pas attendu de te rencontrer pour aller voir un médecin ! M'énervais-je, c'est juste une migraine, ça m'arrive quand je suis stressé

Il recula surprit par ma réaction, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne paraissait pas croire ce que je lui disais et je n'aimais pas me sentir si vulnérable. Il hocha la tête en soupirant et se réinstalla sur le divan.

- Si tu veux on peut aller en ville ? Me proposa-t-il

- D'accord

Il se releva en m'entraînant avec lui et en passant dans le hall d'entrer, je vis Esmée qui nous regardait avec une telle expression que je faillis fondre en larmes. Jasper dû le remarquer parce qu'il lui adressa un regard mauvais et elle se reprit aussitôt.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce moi qui avait besoin de réconfort, peut-être avais-je besoin de lui en offrir, mais je me sentis me détacher de Jasper pour aller vers elle et l'étreindre, elle me serra dans ses bras et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression de ne pas être seule, j'eus l'impression d'être dans les bras d'une mère. Je ne m'y attardais cependant pas, me détachant lentement de son étreinte, je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous retourner faire les magasins un de ces jours ? Murmurais-je en tentant de retenir mes sanglots

- J'aimerais beaucoup, répondit-elle avec entrain

- Bien, alors on va se faire ça cette semaine, dis-je en me retournant vers Jasper pour partir

Mon nouvel ami ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la voiture, il me demanda si je voulais qu'il conduise et j'acquérais silencieusement en pensant à Esmée, à quel point j'aurais voulu avoir une mère comme elle.

- Tu... aime faire les magasins ? Me demanda Jasper en s'installant derrière le volant

- Pas vraiment, avouais-je en souriant. Mais j'aime beaucoup Esmée, j'aime bien passer du temps avec elle, bizarrement, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait une mère avant de la rencontrer

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais dit ça, mais c'est ce que je ressentais. J'avais passé la plupart de mon enfance dans des familles d'accueils et aucune des femmes tenant le rôle de mère n'avait réellement ressemblé à une mère. J'aimais Esmée parce que cet aspect paraissait naturel chez elle et je détestais voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, à vrai dire, c'était un peu comme pour la souffrance de Jasper, j'avais la sensation que leurs douleurs à tous les deux me faisaient plus souffrir que la mienne, quand je la voyais elle ou Jasper dans la douleur, j'avais envi de fondre en larmes, d'essayer de prendre le mal pour le faire disparaitre, et ce, même en sachant que je n'étais sûrement pas le genre de personne capable d'une telle chose.

- Puis-je te demander quel age tu avais lorsque tes parents sont morts ?

- Sept ans

- Tu as été placé en famille d'accueil ?

- Oui

- Et... aucune n'est parvenu à combler le vide de ta famille ?

- Non, la plupart de ces familles font ça pour l'argent qu'ils reçoivent pour nous garder, il en existe sûrement des très biens, mais je ne suis malheureusement pas tombé dessus, riais-je doucement en repensant à la dernière dans laquelle j'avais vécu

- Je te trouve particulièrement courageuse

Je secouais la tête en souriant

- Il n'y a rien de courageux à supporter une situation dont on ne peut pas se libérer, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû faire avec

- Pourtant, tu n'es pas aigris, ni en colère

- Pourquoi faire ? Rajouter à ma peine ? Tu sais, je crois qu'on supporte toutes sortes de souffrances pour des petits moments comme celui que ta mère vient de me donner, souriais-je tristement. Ça valait le coup de tomber sur toutes ces vilaines mégères si c'était pour enfin rencontrer une femme avec un instinct maternel si développé

Il se tut de nouveau durant une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquelles je me contentais d'admirer le paysage défilant devant moi.

- J'ai honte de l'avoir traité comme ça, murmura-t-il brusquement

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer ça

- Tu as raison, je pense que je vais lui trouver un cadeau pour m'excuser ? Je ne peux pas encore pardonner, mais au moins, elle saura que je regrette mon comportement. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Bien sur, mais... je ne la connais pas vraiment, tu sais ce qui lui ferais plaisir ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis tapa sur le volant, me faisant sursauter

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en souriant. On pourrait faire les antiquaires, Esmée adore les vieux meubles ou peut-être un vieux bijoux

- En gros, elle aime ce qui est vieux, riais-je

Il hocha la tête et posa le coude sur la portière en plaquant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche sur laquelle un sourire se jouait toujours.

- Merci, Yolina

- De quoi dont ? Demandais-je confuse

- De... de me faire oublier ma peine et... de m'ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais ravi de cette évolution, j'espérais vraiment que ses relations avec le reste de sa famille allaient s'améliorer. Esmée semblait vraiment être une femme bien et même si je ne connaissait pas son mari, je me doutais que pour épouser une telle femme, il devait être un homme bon.

Jasper se gara sur le parking d'un centre commercial, celui-là même ou j'avais été avec Esmée pour trouver le cadeau de Cathy. J'allais décrocher ma ceinture, mais Jasper m'arrêta d'un geste, me laissant perplexe.

- Pourrais-tu... ne pas bouger ?

Je levais un sourcil en le regardant sortir de la voiture, mais obtempéra, puis je me mis à rire lorsqu'il ouvrit ma portière pour enlever lui-même ma ceinture et me faire sortir de la voiture

- Heu... ok... je pourrais... heu... comprendre ?

- Tu n'attends jamais que je t'ouvre la portière, répondit-il en haussant les épaules

- En fait, les hommes ne font plus ça depuis... je dirais plus de soixante dix ans

- Et bien, ils ont tords, grommela-t-il en s'emparant de ma main

Je me gardais de répondre quoi que ce soit, ce mec était définitivement étrange, mais j'adorais sa façon d'être différent, s'il n'avait pas été si triste et si je n'avais pas été si malade, je me serais sans doute fait un plaisir de tomber amoureuse de lui. Oui, dans un monde parfait, je serais tombé follement amoureuse de Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

SENTIMENTS ET COMPLICATIONS

Nous avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à faire les antiquaires en flânant d'un magasin à l'autre. Jasper avait finit par arrêter son choix sur un vase en cristal du dix neuvième siècle absolument magnifique, quoi que le prix l'était beaucoup moins, en sortant du magasin, le cadeau emballé, il m'avait emmené dîner dans un petit restaurant du centre ville.

Il était agréable de voir Jasper aussi détendu, il parlait peu, mais suffisamment pour occuper toute la soirée et j'avais été agréablement surprise d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette fameuse Alice. D'après ce qu'il m'en avait dépeint, la jeune femme était douce et agréable, aimé par tous. Il m'avait également apprit qu'un de ses frères avait périt dans le même accident, je me sentais malade d'apprendre une telle chose.

Perdre l'amour de sa vie et son propre frère dans un même temps avait dû être atroce, je me demandais cependant toujours pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à sa famille, je ne voyais pas en quoi ils pouvaient être responsable de l'accident.

Nous étions ensuite rentré chez moi, Jasper avait décidé de rester et j'en avais été plus que ravi. Ce soir là, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je restais de longues heures dans mon lit à me demander comment faire reculer les émotions que m'inspirait l'homme dans la chambre d'à côté. Je n'avais pas vraiment vu venir cette situation, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'apprécier la présence de Jasper, ce qui me faisait vraiment peur, c'était les agréables torsions de mon estomac lorsque je pensais à lui ou lorsque j'étais en sa présence.

Je développais des sentiments pour lui, ce qui ne pouvait être que mauvais. Vraiment mauvais.

Que pourrais-je faire ? M'éloigner de lui ? Lui demander de s'éloigner de moi ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée, la seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'est que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse de lui, pas dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. D'ailleurs, même sans cela, Jasper avait besoin de mon amitié, certainement pas de mes sentiments amoureux.

J'aurais pu me dire que je ne savais pas comment cela était arrivé, mais je mentirais. À la vérité, il était difficile de résister au charisme de Jasper, à son charme, sans parler de ses atouts physiques. Il était magnifique à bien des égards et j'aurais certainement dû me douter qu'il ne me suffirait pas de pas vouloir m'attacher à lui pour m'en empêcher.

Quelques jours plus tard, je prenais contact avec Esmée afin de la retrouver en ville et je décidais qu'il était temps de pousser Jasper à retrouver sa famille, au moins à supporter une réunion avec eux. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'Esmée m'avait proposé de rencontrer le reste de sa famille lors d'un dîner, je m'étais empressé d'accepter bien décidé à tout tenter pour le rapprocher afin de facilité ma disparition de l'image.

Durant la période entre le dîner avec Jasper en ville et le dîner prévu avec sa famille, j'avais pris soin de ne pas passer trop de temps seul avec lui et lorsque je ne pouvais pas l'éviter, je faisais en sorte de me tenir occupé et si possible en restant à une certaine distance.

Cela devenait juste ridicule, mais était malheureusement nécessaire.

J'attendais tranquillement dans le salon en lisant le journal lorsque j'entendis la sonnette. Jasper se tenait derrière la porte habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, il était particulièrement élégant, à tel point que je ne me sentais absolument pas à la hauteur dans ma robe de bohémienne. Mais lorsqu'il me vit, il étira un magnifique sourire. Je pris une grande inspiration en me tournant vers la console pour prendre mes clés et mon sac tout en essayant de tenir mes émotions en échec.

- Tu es très belle, cette tenue te vas particulièrement bien, me complimenta-t-il en s'emparant de ma main

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en me répétant encore et encore que ce dîner n'était qu'une rencontre amicale, que je faisais qu'aider un ami et que de toute façon une mourante n'avait définitivement rien à offrir.

Jasper m'emmena jusqu'au parking sans un mot et s'arrêta devant une Berline de luxe bleue nuit.

- Doux Jésus, c'est un vrai bijoux que tu as là ! M'exclamais-je en regardant la voiture

Il sourit en plongeant la main dans sa poche pour prendre les clés qu'il me tendit, mais à contre cœur, je secouais la tête, pas très sur de pouvoir conduire moins d'une heure après avoir avalé mes pilules, il aurait été dommage de provoquer un accident.

Durant le trajet, Jasper me parla un peu de Rosalie que j'avais déjà rencontré et de son mari Emmet, j'étais heureuse de l'écouter parler d'eux avec un sourire dans la voix, le changement semblait enfin commencer à s'opérer.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant la grande demeure, je ris en le regardant se presser de sortir de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la portière. Il me tendit la main en souriant et m'entraîna vers la maison devant laquelle Esmée nous attendait déjà avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Yolina, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Me salua-t-elle

Jasper me lâcha instantanément la main et j'avançais vers elle pour l'étreindre. J'étais encore dans ses bras que je vis Rosalie apparaître sur le perron avec une montagne derrière elle, certainement le fameux Emmet.

Rosalie hocha sèchement la tête dans ma direction et disparut dans la maison, ce qui me mit affreusement mal à l'aise, mais son mari s'empressa de venir me saluer en s'excusant du comportement de sa femme.

- Elle a toujours du mal avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas, m'expliqua-t-il en m'adressant un regard d'excuse

Emmet glissa son bras sur mon épaule en m'entraînant vers la maison, mais une sorte de grognement étrange attira notre attention et tous le monde se retourna en direction de Jasper dont les iris étaient étrangement assombrit, mais ce qui m'interpella d'avantage fut l'expression haineuse qu'il portait sur le visage.

J'hésitais un instant à m'approcher de lui, mais très vite, je me libérer de l'étreinte d'Emmet pour aller chercher Jasper qui regardait fixement la montagne devant lui avec des yeux de mort. En essayant de faire abstraction de la haine clairement affiché sur son visage, je m'emparais de sa main en souriant et le tira avec moi vers la maison. Il me suivit, mais ne lâcha cependant pas son frère des yeux durant un bon moment.

Esmée m'invita à m'installer dans le salon et m'offrit un soda. Jasper s'était assit auprès de moi, alors que Rosalie se tenait debout près de la fenêtre et Emmet s'était installé dans un fauteuil devant moi.

- J'espère que tu aimes les lasagnes, Yolina ? Me demanda Esmée en prenant place près d'Emmet

- C'est parfait, merci

Un malaise s'imposa lorsque Rosalie vint se joindre à nous, elle semblait en colère pour une raison quelconque et sa colère paraissait se répercuter sur Jasper ce qui me plaisait nettement moins.

- Alors, où est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontré ? S'enquit brusquement Emmet certainement dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère

Je pivotais légèrement pour le regarder en souriant à son visage détendu, il devait être le seul dans la pièce réellement à l'aise.

- Et bien, j'ai... heu... trouvé Jasper par hasard...

- Elle m'a trouvé dans une grotte, répondit-il sèchement à ma place

Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse, un peu gêné, mais il y répondit en souriant. Emmet continua à discuter avec moi de tout et de rien durant pratiquement une heure tendit que Jasper restait silencieux, toutefois son expression semblait beaucoup plus détendu. Esmée s'excusa et disparut dans la cuisine pour s'occuper du dîner, je me tournais alors vers Jasper pour lui chuchoter qu'il était peut-être temps de lui offrir le cadeau que nous lui avions choisit. En hochant la tête, il se leva pour aller le chercher dans sa chambre et Rosalie profita de son absence pour s'approcher de moi sournoisement.

- Quelles sont tes intentions avec mon frère ? Cracha-t-elle

Dire que je n'étais pas surprise par son ton glaciale serait un euphémisme, je tentais cependant de garder mon calme alors que son mari lui adressa un froncement de sourcil pour la réprimander.

- Je... je n'ai pas d'intentions, répondis-je gêné

- Ne me mens pas ! Siffla-t-elle en gesticulent devant moi. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je clignais des yeux, pas très sur de comprendre le sens de ses questions

- Je suis son amie et la seule chose que je veux c'est voir un sourire sur son beau visage, rétorquais-je acerbe. Tous le monde n'a pas d'intentions cachés derrière ses actions, désolé de te décevoir, mais il n'y a rien d'autre, si ça te rassure, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à supporter ma présence bien longtemps, je...

La présence soudaine de Jasper dans la pièce m'arrêta dans mon élan. Il était toujours en bas des escaliers avec le paquet dans les mains, baladant les yeux entre sa sœur et moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème, Rosalie ? Gronda-t-il les dents serrés

Je me pressais de lui répondre avant que sa sœur ne l'énerve d'avantage

- Rien, elle voulait juste savoir si nous étions amis, dis-je en me levant pour le rejoindre. Viens, je veux voir Esmée l'ouvrir

Il ne répondit pas, ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder alors que je me tenais devant lui, il regardait toujours fixement sa sœur avec une lueur étrange.

- Jasper ? Murmurais-je

Enfin son regard se déplaça pour tomber sur moi, mais il ne prit pas la peine de sourire, se contentant de me prendre la main pour m'entraîner dans la cuisine. En nous voyant pénétrer dans la pièce, Esmée se tourna vers nous en souriant tristement et je sentis la main de Jasper se crisper sur la mienne.

- Nous... nous avons... heu... trouvé ça...

Le pauvre se perdait visiblement gêné, alors je fis un pas en avant en souriant

- Jasper et moi avons fait les antiquaires, dis-je souriante tout en tirant sur le main de Jasper

Il tendit le paquet à Esmée qui s'en empara avec une expression ne cachant pas sa surprise, elle se débarrassa rapidement du papier pour découvrir l'objet en cristal. Elle poussa un petit cri de joie tout en caressant le vase du bout des doigts avant de se tourner vers son fils.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant dans les bras de Jasper

Celui-ci se recula, laissant Esmée gêné. Je me tournais alors vers Jasper en le suppliant silencieusement de s'avancer vers sa mère pour l'étreindre, il semblait mal à l'aise, mais fit un pas vers elle et la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes en marmonnant trop bas pour que je ne puisse entendre avant de se reculer pour revenir à mes côtés.

Esmée se tourna vers moi pour en faire autant, en me remerciant, ce à quoi je répondais en souriant qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de Jasper, après tout, je n'avais fait que l'aider.

- Le dîner sera prêt dans combien de temps, Esmée ? Demanda doucement Jasper

- Dans une petite demi-heure, répondit-elle

- On pourrait aller faire un tour dehors si tu veux ? Me proposa-t-il en m'adressant un regard suppliant

Je hochais lentement la tête, un peu déçu du fait que les choses ne semblaient pas s'arranger aussi facilement que je l'aurais voulu avec sa famille. Il paraissait toujours mal à l'aise autour d'eux et sa réaction à l'étreinte d'Esmée m'avait vraiment attristé.

Il m'emmena faire une promenade à l'arrière de la maison, nous suivions un petit chemin de terre vers les bois. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de regarder fixement devant lui sans me lâcher la main.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il brusquement

Je m'arrêtais en le forçant à en faire autant

- Pourquoi ?

Il poussa un long soupire en jetant un regard vers la maison derrière nous.

- Pour Rosalie, déjà et parce que je sais que tu es mal à l'aise...

- Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, mentis-je honteusement. Disons que je suis surtout attristé qu'il te soit aussi difficile de communiquer avec eux

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il

Je me déplaçais pour lui faire face en étirant un large sourire et je levais la main pour soulever légèrement son menton afin de rencontrer son regard. Il parut surprit par le geste, mais ne me repoussa pas pour autant.

- Jasper, je ne sais pas ce que tu te reproche à toi et à ta famille, mais il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. Il fronça les sourcils, mais je ne me démontais pas et pris sur moi de continuer, peu importe sa réaction. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sur que personne n'a jamais voulu faire de mal intentionnellement, il faut que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable de ne pas être parvenu à la sauver, parfois, on ne peut rien y faire...

Il sursauta et tira violemment sa main de la mienne tout en m'adressant un regard meurtrier

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? S'emporta-t-il hargneux

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de retenir mes larmes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à mes parents, à présent, c'était moi qui allait bientôt devoir faire face à un destin auquel je ne pouvais rien.

- Plus que tu ne l'imagine, murmurais-je en rouvrant les yeux. Parfois, on ne peut rien faire pour changer les événements, parfois, on ne peut pas sauver ou être sauver. Ça fait malheureusement partie de la vie, Jasper. Je suis tellement désolé que la réalité ne soit pas agréable à entendre et je suis désolé si mes mots te blesse, mais ta famille à besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin d'eux

Il resta totalement immobile durant plusieurs minutes, les yeux rivés sur le sol et je commençais déjà à regretter de ne pas avoir été capable de fermer ma grande bouche. Cependant, les derniers événements m'avaient poussés à ces extrémités. Bientôt, j'allais devoir disparaître de la vie de Jasper et tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'assurer qu'il pourrait enfin aller vers sa famille.

- Je suis désolé...

Il chuchota si doucement que je ne fus pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage alors que je m'empressais de récupérer sa main.

- Ça fait trois fois que tu es désolé, Jasper. Trois fois que tu t'excuses sans raison. Il n'y a rien à être désolé, je t'assure que c'est très bien. Aller viens, j'ai très envi de goutter les lasagnes de te mère, en plus mon estomac commence à me crier qu'il a faim

Il releva la tête en riant doucement et nous reprirent le chemin de la maison. En arrivant dans le salon, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux plus clairs que ceux de Jasper était assis sur l'un des divans, il discutait avec Emmet. Dès qu'il me vit, il s'empressa de se lever pour venir vers moi.

- Bonjour Yolina, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, je suis Carlisle Cullen, se présenta-t-il en souriant

- Oui, le mari parfait, riais-je en regardant Esmée qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ravi également

Il se mit à rire à son tour et hocha la tête en se tournant vers sa femme

- J'espère...

Le dîner se passa relativement bien, à part les quelques regards étranges de la part de Rosalie et certaines remarques tout aussi étranges de la part d'Emmet. La nourriture était délicieuse et j'avais passé le temps du dîner à converser avec Esmée et Carlisle, cependant, il m'avait semblé étrange de remarquer qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas toucher à leurs assiettes, aucun d'eux.

Une heure plus tard, je demandais à Jasper de me raccompagner chez moi en prétextant la fatigue, à la vérité, j'avais une terrible migraine et tout ce dont j'avais envi, c'était d'aller m'affaler dans mon lit après avoir avaler suffisamment de cachets pour ne plus sentir mon corps.

Je saluais donc tous le monde en prenant soin d'éviter Rosalie et Jasper me ramena chez moi en me demandant toutes les cinq minutes si j'allais bien.

Au moment de sortir de la voiture, il posa la main sur mon avant-bras, je me tournais pour le regarder, mais l'obscurité ne me permettait pas de voir son expression.

- Tu m'invites ? Me demanda t-il presque timidement

Je levais un sourcil, pas très sur de comprendre le ton employé, mais hocha la tête en forçant un sourire malgré la douleur.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu, Jasper

A peine avais-je pénétré dans mon appartement que je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes médicaments, deux pilules plus tard et une gorgée de la bouteille d'eau traînant sur la table de nuit, je me laissais tomber sur le lit avec un soupire de soulagement.

Jasper vint soudainement frapper à la porte et je sursautais en renversant la moitié de la bouteille sur ma couette.

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il à travers le bois de la porte

- Très bien, Jasper. J'arrive

Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte, puis je l'entendis s'éloigner. Je secouais la tête en regardant les dégât sur mon lit et me levais pour sortir prendre une douche après avoir attrapé un pyjama dans la commode

Lorsque je revenais dans le salon, Jasper s'était allongé sur le divan, les yeux clos. J'en concluais qu'il s'était certainement endormit, alors j'attrapais le plaide sur le fauteuil en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit et je l'étalais sur son corps. Mais lorsque je me redressais pour partir, je sentis sa main froide agripper mon bras et me tirer vers lui et j'atterrissais à plat sur son torse, les yeux ronds. J'attendais une réaction de sa part, un mot, un éclat de rire, quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien, ne prenant pas même la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. En revanche, il serpenta son bras libre autour de ma taille pour me tenir fermement contre son corps dur et froid.

J'ai adoré.

Ho, mon dieu ! Pensais-je en prenant conscience de ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas, peu importe à quel point j'en avais envi.

Sans un mot, je m'appuyais sur le divan pour me libérer, mais il ne fit que resserrer son emprise sur moi. Sa main libre remonta doucement le long de mon corps, provoquant des frissons que je n'imaginais pas avoir encore droit de ressentir, puis elle finit sa course dans mes cheveux tout en poussant doucement sur ma tête pour la plaquer contre son torse.

- Jasper ? Murmurais-je

- Je veux te sentir contre moi un moment, se contenta-t-il de répondre

Je dû me battre pour ralentir les battements de mon cœur, mais je parvins tout de même à garder mon calme. Alors je fermais les yeux et profita de son contact, j'aimais être dans ses bras, même en sachant que ce n'était pas bien, même en sachant que j'avais tord de ne pas sauter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me sentais à l'aise, en sécurité.

Aucun de nous ne bougea durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses mains se déplacer sur moi pour glisser de chaque côté de mon visage, le relevant doucement. Je rouvrais les yeux, un peu paniqué par son brusque comportement et découvris qu'il avait enfin ouvert les siens. Ses iris brûlaient avec une étrange lueur, il se pencha avec une lenteur presque insupportable et ses lèvres se connectèrent avec les miennes.

Je ne savais pas si l'explosion des émotions que je ressentais était dû au fait que personne ne m'avait touché de la sorte depuis un bon moment ou si c'était juste Jasper, mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais en extase. Une partie de moi savait que je devais arrêter et elle se battait avec le reste de mon esprit ainsi que mon corps, me suppliant d'être responsable, de faire la bonne chose, mais je n'y parvenais pas, je ne voulais pas. Alors au lieu de le repousser, je laissais mes mains voyager sur son corps tendit que les siennes en faisaient autant sur le mien.

Sa respiration était tout aussi extatique que la mienne et je gémissais lorsqu'il broya ses hanches contre moi, je pouvais sentir sa dureté et j'étais sur que le tissu de mon pyjama n'était pas capable de cacher à quel point j'étais humide. Je sentis ses doigts fouiner mes cheveux et il se débarrassa de la barrette les retenant en chignon pour les fourrager rageusement. Chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque gémissement devenait de plus en plus erratique et bientôt, toute trace de cohérence disparut de mon esprit.

Je ne me rendis pas compte de suite que mon débardeur avait disparut laissant mes seins nu contre son torse froid toujours couvert par sa chemise sombre. Dans un geste presque désespéré, j'agrippais le tissu des deux mains et tira d'un coup sec, tous les boutons sautèrent autour de nous. Ses mains étaient partout sur moi, mais elles s'arrêtèrent sur mes fesses que je secouais en espérant plus de friction de sa part.

Nos langues se battaient, alors que mes mains griffaient doucement son torse. Je sentis un brusque courant d'air et la seconde d'après, il avait échangé nos places, j'étais sur le dos et il était sur moi. Lorsque je sentis ses dents pâturer mon cou, je penchais la tête en arrière lui permettant un meilleurs accès et très vite, je sentais une pointe fraîche contre mon entre. Je sursautais légèrement à la différence de température, mais j'étais si excité qu'un coup de hanche de ma part et je prenais le membre de Jasper en moi en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Bien sur, après une très longue période sans rapport sexuels, je ne pouvais que me sentir soulagé, mais le fait que je désirais plus que je ne le devais l'homme au dessus de moi ne fit qu'amplifier davantage la sensation.

Il me fit l'amour durant des heures et la seule chose que je pouvais regretter, c'était d'être à moitié assommé par les médicaments.

Mais lorsqu'il me berça doucement dans ses bras alors que je me sentais tomber dans le sommeil. J'étais bien et je ne parvenais pas à ressentir le moindre regret.


	9. Chapter 9

FUITE

En me réveillant le lendemain, j'étais seule dans mon lit avec une note de Jasper sur ma table de chevet, disant qu'il allait m'appeler dans la journée. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mon cœur se sentait particulièrement heureux, mais ma tête, elle, elle savait que j'avais commis une erreur. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'est que ça ne voulait pas autant dire pour lui que pour moi.

En entrant dans la cuisine pour boire un café, je commençais à réfléchir à ce que j'allais devoir dire à Jasper, comment je pourrai justifier mon soudain besoin de partir. Un emploi à l'étranger ? Une envie de voyager ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devrais lui dire, surtout après avoir couché avec lui, tout ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que s'il tenait un peu à moi, il pourrait être blessé d'apprendre ma mort prochaine, c'est pourquoi je préférai lui faire croire que j'étais quelque part sur terre, à vivre ma vie.

J'attrapais ma tasse pour aller m'installer dans le salon lorsqu'une migraine me frappa violemment, en clignant des yeux, je parvins à atteindre mon fauteuil en prenant soin de ne pas renverser mon café. La douleur paraissait venir par intermittence, le médecin m'avait expliqué qu'avec le temps, les douleurs seraient plus fréquentes, mais il ne m'avait pas parlé de leur intensité.

Je m'enfonçai doucement dans les coussins, espérant ne pas avoir à prendre mes médicaments, j'en avais plus qu'assez de me sentir planer la moitié du temps.

Je posais donc ma tasse et fermais les yeux dans l'espoir de me détendre et de faire disparaître la douleur, mais lorsque je les rouvrais, un halètement de surprise m'échappa.

- Maman ? Murmurais-je stupéfaite tout en me redressant

Je clignais des yeux en scrutant ma mère debout près de la fenêtre, elle regardait vers moi, sa bouche remuait comme si elle parlait, mais je n'entendais rien. Très lentement, je me levais dans l'espoir de m'approcher suffisamment pour la toucher, tendant la main devant moi de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

- Maman ? Répétais-je en sanglotant doucement. Maman, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable attira brusquement mon attention et je détournais le regard quelques secondes pour le prendre, mais lorsque je reposais les yeux vers la fenêtre ma mère avait disparut.

Alors c'est ce dont m'avait parlé le médecin ? Mon dieu, cette hallucination semblait si réelle...

Sans y réfléchir, je prenais l'appel, les yeux toujours rivés à l'endroit exact où était apparut ma mère, une partie de moi était particulièrement heureuse de l'avoir vu, l'autre était horrifié en prenant conscience que ce n'était pas vraiment elle, mais la tumeur.

- Yolina ? Entendis-je soudainement

Je soupirais en rapprochant le téléphone de mon oreille, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits, ce qui était loin d'être facile, car malgré la disparition de mon hallucination, ma migraine était toujours là.

- Oui ? Murmurais-je les yeux clos

- Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Jasper

Non, répondis-je silencieusement, regrettant amèrement d'avoir pris son appel

- Bien sur, Jasper et toi ?

Il eu un long silence, puis un léger soupire.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas être resté, mais j'avais quelque chose de très important prévu ce matin et...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupais-je promptement. Écoute Jasper, j'ai... j'étais sur le point de partir, j'ai un rendez-vous, je peux t'appeler plus tard ?

- Bien sur, tu peux venir à la maison si tu veux ? Me proposa-t-il presque timidement. Esmée aimerait beaucoup te voir

Je réfléchissais un moment, essayant d'analyser les derniers événements. Les hallucinations étaient la dernière ligne avant... avant le point de non retour et j'allais devoir m'éloigner de Jasper plus tôt que prévu. Aussi douloureux soit-il, j'allais devoir faire croire à mon départ aussi vite que possible. Mais d'abord, il me faudrait voir mon médecin.

- Je t'appelle Jasper, si je ne rentre pas trop tard, je passerai, sinon, tu devras te contenter de mon appel, dis-je en essayant de paraître aussi enjoué que possible

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'en veux pour la nuit dernière ? Me demanda-t-il hésitant

Je fronçais les sourcils pas très sur de comprendre pourquoi il me posait une telle question.

- Jasper, pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ? Nous sommes deux adultes, tu n'as pas commis un viole, si j'avais voulu que tu arrêtes, je t'aurai demandé d'arrêter. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir, s'il te plaît, arrête de te sentir responsable de tout. Si tu as peur que notre amitié en soit altéré, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir

De nouveau, le silence suivi ma déclaration. J'attendais qu'il réponde en jouant nerveusement avec la cordelette de mon pantalon de pyjama, mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

- Jasper ? Nous sommes toujours amis si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, rajoutais-je dans l'espoir de provoquer une réaction

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir ça

Je dû me battre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Regrettait-il au point de ne plus pouvoir me supporter ? Bien sur, cela arrangeait mes plans, mais... je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir anéanti à l'idée d'être rejeté de la sorte par quelqu'un auquel je tenais autant. J'écarquillais les yeux, manquant de peu de lâcher le téléphone en prenant conscience que mon attachement à Jasper était devenu beaucoup plus important que je ne le pensai, il ne s'agissait plus de quelques sentiments, non, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Horrifié, je déglutis et pris rapidement la décision d'attraper la perche qu'il m'avait inconsciemment tendu.

- Bien. Je comprends, soupirais-je en tentant de cacher ma déception. Prends soin de toi, Jasper.

- Non... ce n'est pas...

Mais je raccrochais avant d'en entendre d'avantage. J'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour ça. Sans doute aurait-il préféré ne pas avoir à me parler de nouveau, mais Jasper était un gentleman, il voulait sans doute s'assurer que je ne prenais pas cela trop au sérieux.

En essuyant les larmes noyant mon visage, je composais le numéro de mon médecin tout de suite après pour lui demander de me recevoir au plus vite. Après une conversation rapide avec lui, je retournais dans ma chambre pour me préparer à aller à l'hôpital, apparemment, il avait une permanence. J'aurai mille fois préféré le voir à son cabinet, mais il remplaçait un médecin de garde.

Une bonne heure plus tard, j'étais dans la salle d'attente, essayant de me détendre au mieux en griffonnant sur un papier. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps qu'il apparut devant moi avec un sourire me donnant envi de le poinçonner. Le rendez-vous ne dura pas très longtemps lui aussi, à vrai dire, dès que ce cher docteur avait proposé de me faire hospitaliser, j'avais écourté l'entrevu avec une nouvelle prescription et la promesse de prévenir quelqu'un de la situation afin de s'assurer que je n'agonisai pas sur le plancher de mon appartement.

Dans le taxi me reconduisant chez moi, je me demandais quoi faire, mon indécision devenait une habitude. N'ayant aucune famille et plus aucun ami, je ne pouvais pas demander à qui que ce soit de venir s'assurer régulièrement de mon état, par ailleurs, la situation avec Jasper me poussais à partir afin qu'il ne se doute de rien. J'étais presque sur de ne jamais le revoir, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque, d'autant qu'Esmée et moi avions prit l'habitude de nous voir et tout comme pour Jasper, il n'était pas question qu'elle apprenne que j'étais mourante.

Je décidais donc de passer mes derniers jours dans un hôtel à Seattle, cela me permettrait d'être visité régulièrement au moins par la femme de ménage, tout en étant à proximité de l'hôpital.

La première chose que je fis en rentrant fut d'emballer toutes mes affaires. J'avais déjà commencé avec beaucoup de choses que j'avais entreposé dans la cave, ne restait plus que la vaisselle, les objets personnels, je laissais le mobilier et l'électroménager sur place, certaine qu'il ferait le bonheur de quelqu'un.

Il me fallut un peu plus de deux heures pour finir à emballer, préparer ma valise et réserver ma chambre d'hôtel. Une fois terminé, je m'installais sur le divan avec un papier et un stylo dans les mains, hésitante à écrire une lettre à Jasper.

Après un long moment, je décidais de faire court, juste au cas où il se décidait à passer, après tout, il avait toujours le double des clés que je lui avais donné.

_Jasper, _

_Je suis parti, si tu le souhaite, tu peux rester dans l'appartement pendant deux semaines. _

_J'ai été ravi d'être ton ami Jasper et j'espère t'avoir apporté un peu de réconfort. J'espère également que tout se passera bien avec ta famille maintenant. _

_Je ne vais pas revenir, j'aurai voulu te dire au revoir, mais je dois partir tout de suite._

_Embrasse Esmée pour moi, dis-lui merci, j'ai adoré passer du temps avec elle (presque autant qu'avec toi)_

_Prends soin de toi, Jasper. Je suis sur que le bonheur t'attends quelque part, suffit de garder les yeux ouverts._

_Tu vas me manquer._

_Yolina_

Bon, c'était un peu plus long que prévu, surtout en considérant qu'il ne la lira peut-être jamais, mais il y aurait tellement plus à dire. J'étais cependant satisfaite de ne pas avoir eu à lui mentir en face, j'étais resté vague et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de comprendre en quoi lui et sa famille étaient si différents, je m'étais tellement concentré sur son bien-être essayant de faire abstraction de toutes les bizarreries que j'avais remarqué. Comment pouvait-on être si froid, si dure, si rapide ? Il paraissait remarquer mon état émotionnel et tant d'autres choses. Oui quelque chose était différent, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'importait, non, la seule chose importante, c'est que Jasper m'avait touché à bien des égards. Il était spécial et tout ce que j'espérai pour lui, c'est qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien pour prendre soin de lui, l'aimer comme il le mérite.

Je posai la feuille sur la table et me leva en tirant ma valise avec moi dès que j'entendis le klaxon du taxi près à m'éloigner de la seule personne qui était parvenu à illuminer un peu ma vie.


	10. Chapter 10

INCOMPRÉHENSION

Pov Jasper

Je relevai la tête en essuyant le sang s'écoulant sur mon menton tout en scrutant le paysage autour de moi.

J'aurai mille fois préféré rester auprès de Yolina, mais j'avais repoussé mes limites au maximum en couchant avec elle sans la mordre et je ne pouvais pas prendre plus de risque, alors dès qu'elle s'était endormit, je m'étais empressé de la mettre au lit et de courir jusqu'au Canada pour chasser.

Qui aurait cru il y a encore quelques mois que je pourrais revenir à la vie ? Bien sur, ça ne s'était pas fait rapidement, mais la patience de la jeune fille, sa compréhension et sa compassion avaient fait des miracle sur moi. Elle était parvenu à me sortir de ma léthargie, me faire parler et même... me faire aimer à nouveau.

La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas cherché la mort, c'était parce que je savais que le reste de la famille ne le supporterait pas, mais depuis la disparition d'Alice, je me sentais mort. J'en voulais à tout et à tous le monde, en particulier à Carlisle et Esmée. Bien que je m'étais évertué à me convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'ils étaient les seuls qui auraient pu interdire à Edward de fréquenter cette humaine. J'avais tenté encore et encore de les convaincre qu'elle n'amènerait que des problèmes, mais à part Rosalie, personne n'avait voulu m'écouter.

Elle était trop têtu, trop indomptable, persuadé de pouvoir prendre des décisions et des risques pour elle-même sachant que ma famille se précipiterait pour la sauver. Elle avait profité de ça. Lorsqu'elle était parvenu à s'échapper à notre garde à Phénix pour aller jouer à l'héroïne, elle avait condamné mon frère et ma femme par la même occasion. Je me sentais cependant également responsable, si je n'avais pas accepté de laisser Alice chercher de son côté, pendant que j'allais du mien, elle serait toujours là aujourd'hui, avec moi. Mais elle avait insisté pour nous séparer et était arrivé avant tous le monde à la salle de danse et bien sur, il ne fallait pas compter sur Edward pour la sauver, celui-ci ne portant un réel intérêt qu'à l'humaine dont il s'était amouraché.

J'étais peiné d'avoir également perdu Edward, mais je savais cependant que s'il avait survécu, lui et son obsession pathétique, je me serais fait un plaisir de les tuer et ça n'aurait certainement pas été aussi rapide qu'avec James.

En soupirant, je secouai la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ses souvenirs, j'en avais plus qu'assez de me torturer avec des événements que je ne pourrais jamais changer. Yolina m'avait donné envie de me concentrer sur autre chose que ma dépression, elle m'avait donné envie de parler, de la protéger, de la connaître. Évidemment, elle était également humaine, mais, j'en étais sur, beaucoup moins stupide que cette Bella.

Elle avait insufflé un peu de vie en moi et malgré mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à rester loin d'elle.

Lorsque Rosalie avait apprit à son sujet, elle était devenu folle de rage, m'accusant de vouloir décimer le reste de la famille en devenant aussi stupide qu'Edward. Incapable de répondre à ces paroles blessantes, j'avais fait le nécessaire pour rester aussi loin que possible de cette petite humaine, me contentant de l'observer à distance.

Cette fille m'avait surpris de bien des façons. Elle m'avait ouvert sa porte avec une facilité déconcertante, j'avais sentis sa curiosité à mon sujet, mais elle s'était toujours abstenu de poser des questions gênantes.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'attirait chez elle, bien sur, elle était très jolie, plutôt intelligente, mais toujours humaine. Cependant, son besoin de solitude, sa souffrance constante, sa peine, sa compassion... tous cela me laisser perplexe. Elle donnait sans jamais rien demander et je n'avais encore jamais rencontré d'humain capable d'une telle chose.

Je l'avais entendu répondre à Rosalie lorsque celle-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'accuser d'avoir quelques raisons cachés derrière sa présence à mes côtés et l'honnêteté de sa réponse m'avait réellement choqué, tout autant que la réponse en elle-même.

« Je veux juste voir un sourire sur son beau visage »

J'étais cependant vite sortit de mon choc pour siffler une menace à Rosalie. Bien que je comprenais ses craintes, j'étais certains que nous n'avions rien à craindre avec Yolina. Même dans une situation dangereuse, j'étais sur qu'elle se contenterait de faire ce qu'on lui demande sans sourciller ou faire des siennes.

Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais j'avais tenté d'adopter son comportement par respect pour elle. Elle ne m'obligeait pas à parler et je ne voulais pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit non plus, là été toute la beauté de notre relation.

Elle était mon amie, sans condition, sans exigence. Elle était simplement l'amie de Jasper Whiltock, l'homme et non de Jasper Hale, le vampire.

C'est ce que j'avais détesté chez Bella, j'avais toujours sus qu'elle n'aurait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt à notre famille si nous n'avions pas été des vampires. Elle était curieuse, exigeante, égoïste et stupide. J'étais plus que certain que si Edward avait pu lire ses pensées, il n'aurait pas perdu son temps, sa vie et celle de ma femme avec elle.

J'avais eu beau lui expliquer qu'elle n'était qu'un chanteur parmi tant d'autres, que tous les vampires en avaient plusieurs, que tous avait un certain pouvoir afin de se protéger (inutilement) de leur prédateur, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Edward était gai, mais il n'aurait jamais accepté de le reconnaître, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été si obsédé par Bella, persuadé que son intérêt pour elle ne pouvait que prouver sa « normalité »

Il avait été si fou de rage lorsque je lui avais dit savoir sur sa sexualité, essayant de le rassurer, de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir. Malheureusement, son esprit d'adolescent ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la vérité, à l'accepter...

- Quelle connerie ! Murmurais-je entre mes dents

Le visage de Yolina réapparut brusquement dans mon esprit et je décidais de lui téléphoner, d'une part, pour m'excuser de l'avoir laissé seule après notre nuit ensemble, mais aussi parce que j'espérais bien la voir dès mon retour de chasse. Malheureusement, la conversation ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas me tenir rigueur de mon absence, j'avais visiblement été incapable de me faire comprendre.

Je voulais lui dire que cette nuit n'avait pas été simplement du sexe, je voulais lui dire qu'elle signifiait tellement plus pour moi qu'une béquille me permettant de revivre. Aussi sur que j'avais ressentis ses sentiments à mon égards, je ne pouvais plus me cacher que les miens étaient également très présent.

Je m'inquiétais de lui dire ce que j'étais, je m'inquiétais de son rejet, de sa crainte, mais j'avais espoir qu'elle m'accepte sans retenu comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début et qu'elle me laisserait un jour la transformer pour rester à mes côtés. Bien que cela me peinait, le fait qu'elle soit si solitaire, sans famille, ayant même coupé les ponts avec ses amis me permettait de me sentir moins coupable à l'idée d'en faire un vampire.

Alors lorsque j'avais laissé échappé que l'amitié n'était plus ce que je voulais avec elle et qu'elle avait malheureusement prit mes paroles de travers, je m'étais mis à paniqué. J'avais de suite tenté de la rappeler, mais étais tombé sur son répondeur encore et encore.

La peur au ventre, je décidais donc d'écourter mon voyage de chasse pour me mettre à courir en direction de Seattle, inquiet en sachant qu'il me faudrait des heures même à pleine vitesse pour rentrer. Je me fustigeais d'avoir décidé d'aller aussi loin pour trouver les bonnes proies.

Frustré, j'arrivais après plus de dix heures de courses devant l'immeuble de Yolina. Je me pressais de frappé, espérant pouvoir lui expliqué ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à lui dire. Après quelques secondes d'attente, je sortais la clés afin d'ouvrir moi-même, bien décidé à l'attendre chez elle, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre au téléphone.

Dès que j'entrais dans le salon, je repérais une note sur la table basse. Décontenancé par ce que je venais d'y lire, je me laissais tomber sur le divan, pas très sur de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi était-elle partit aussi vite ? Était-ce prévu depuis longtemps et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Ne savait-elle pas à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie ?

Fou de rage, je portais le poing sur la table qui se brisa sous l'impact, puis je me relevai pour rentrer chez moi, espérant qu'Esmée pourrait en savoir un peu plus sur son brusque départ, après tout, elles étaient devenu très proche depuis quelques temps.

En arrivant à la maison, je trouvais Esmée assise toute seule sur le perron, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Je me plantais devant elle en prenant de longues inspirations pour tenter de calmer ma colère, mais j'étais toujours tremblant.

- Où est-elle ? Demandais-je aussi calmement qu'il me fut possible

Esmée parut enfin prendre conscience de ma présence et leva la tête pour m'adresser un regard triste qui ne fit que m'inquiéter d'avantage.

- Je ne sais pas, Jasper, soupira-t-elle. Elle m'a téléphoné il y a deux ou trois heures pour me dire qu'elle devait quitter la ville en urgence, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, elle m'a juste fait promettre de prendre soin de toi avant de raccrocher...

L'apparition soudaine de Carlisle me tira de ma torpeur, il garda le silence, se contentant de passer devant moi pour s'arrêter près d'Esmée afin de lui serrer doucement l'épaule. Il avait beau ne rien dire, je sentais à ses émotions qu'il en savait plus qu'Esmée ou moi sur la disparation soudaine de Yolina.

- Carlisle ? L'interpellais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Je le vis serrer les yeux fermés une seconde avant de me regarder.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais que nous ne savons pas ? Grognais-je en serrant les poings

Il secoua la tête et baissa le regard sur le sol, apparemment, il semblait avoir du mal à garder le silence, pourtant, je savais qu'il me faudrait le pousser pour avoir des réponses.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jasper, soupira-t-il en veillant à ne pas croiser mon regard

- Empathe, Carlisle ! Lui rappelais-je sévèrement

Il se leva brusquement pour commencer à faire les cents pas devant nous, se débattant visiblement avec ses pensées.

- Jasper...je ne peux rien te dire, je ne suis d'ailleurs pas totalement sur de ce qui se passe. S'il te plaît... laisse-moi essayer de régler ça, me pria-t-il doucement

Je m'approchais de lui en grognant, j'avais beau respecter Carlisle, il n'était pas question qu'il me cache quoi que ce soit concernant Yolina, d'ailleurs, comment pourrait-il être au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Il l'avait croisé deux fois...

- Carlisle, dis-moi. Maintenant ! Ordonnais-je en usant de mon pouvoir pour le convaincre de parler sans avoir à devenir violent

- J'ai fait un remplacement à l'hôpital et je l'ai croisé là bas, elle ne m'a pas vu, mais je l'ai contacté après ma garde pour savoir si elle allait bien. Il poussa un soupire et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle m'a clairement interdit de chercher à savoir ce qui se passe, elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle et elle m'a également expressément demandé de ne pas parler de notre conversation à l'un d'entre vous...

Le silence s'installa alors que je tentais de comprendre ce qui semblait avoir été sous mes yeux pendant un bon moment, quelque chose à laquelle j'avais voulu faire abstraction.

- Je l'ai vu dans le couloir, marmonna Esmée pour elle-même. Elle semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à tenir debout... elle m'a dit qu'elle avait juste une migraine, rien de grave... je... elle est malade ? Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour scruter Carlisle

Je levais les yeux pour observer leur interaction, toujours choqué par ma bêtise, alors que me revenait à l'esprit toutes les fois ou j'avais ressentis sa douleur. Il est vrai que depuis la disparition d'Alice, ma dépression avait détraqué quelque peu mon pouvoir, mais au point de ne pas prendre conscience de quelque chose d'aussi grave ?

Lorsque Carlisle hocha tristement la tête, j'écarquillais les yeux, écœuré d'avoir été trop égoïste pour comprendre ce qui était juste sous mon nez durant tout ce temps. Comment avais-je pu être si stupide et confondre sa douleur physique avec une dépression similaire à la mienne ?

- Si elle s'évertue à le cacher de la sorte, c'est peut-être grave, soupira Carlisle

- Mais pourquoi ne rien dire ? M'enquis-je alors que mon corps parut enfin reprendre vie. Je suis resté des jours chez elle et je n'ai rien remarqué, comment a-t-elle pu me cacher qu'elle était malade ?

Carlisle m'adressa un sourire triste tout en s'emparant de la main d'Esmée dans l'espoir de la consoler.

- La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite soupçonné que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais j'ai cependant pensé qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un peu de fatigue. Je ne sais pas si c'est la raison pour laquelle elle à décidé de partir précipitamment, mais si c'est le cas, je comprends son comportement. Elle a apprit que tu allais mal après avoir perdu ta compagne et ton frère, je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de peine ou t'inquiéter avec ses problèmes. Maintenant, ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça, elle est peut-être partit pour une raison tout autre...

Je voulais croire que Carlisle avait raison, mais je n'arrivais pas à me persuader que c'était à cause de la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble ou d'une tout autre raison, par ailleurs, pourquoi rester si secrète sur son départ ?

- Il faut que tu trouve ce qui se passe, Carlisle, tu dois consulter son dossier, le suppliai-je

- Jasper, elle...

- S'il te plaît, le coupais-je en secouent frénétiquement la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte de ma vie, j'ai besoin d'elle, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle disparaisse comme ça...

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en scrutant mon expression, puis son visage s'illumina

- Jasper, est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Je hochais la tête avec ferveur, oui, je l'aimai, j'avais eu un mal fou à accepter mes sentiments pour elle, persuadé de trahir Alice, mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir, elle était devenu plus qu'une amie, bien plus. Il n'était pas question pour moi de la perdre, pas alors que je venais de prendre conscience de son importance pour moi, pas alors que je ressentais ce besoin viscéral de la garder dans ma vie.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Yolina

Cela faisait quelques jours que j'avais élu domicile à l'hôtel pour me noyer dans l'ennui et la peine en attendant le jour de ma fin. Le téléphone avait sonné d'innombrable fois depuis mon arrivé, mais je me contentais de le scruter en pleurant comme une enfant.

Pleurer, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant.

J'étais fatigué, de plus en plus malade, mais surtout, je me sentais anéanti. Je n'avais pas vu cela arriver, je n'avais pas compris à quel point je m'étais attaché à Jasper. Il aura fallut une nuit pour que je prenne conscience que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. J'étais censé être son amie, l'aider autant que possible à dépasser son état de dépression et j'avais échoué, de mon côté en tout cas. J'avais été si sur d'avoir le contrôle, si sur d'être capable de n'être que son ami.

Mais sincèrement, comment ne pas s'attacher à Jasper ? Outre son physique parfait, il dégageait une aura de puissance, un charme auquel on ne pouvait être insensible et tout cela recouvrant une fragilité, une sensibilité à laquelle il était impossible de résister.

_Ouai, Yoli, tu as vraiment fait un super travail_.

Une partie de moi voulait attraper mon téléphone et lui dire de me rejoindre, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas maintenant que j'étais si proche de la fin, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que Carlisle avait été capable de fermer sa bouche. Dire que je n'avais pas été surprise de le croiser à l'hôpital serait l'euphémisme du siècle, j'avais faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en le voyant au bout du couloir, me scrutant curieusement.

Lorsqu'il n'avait pas tenté de me suivre, j'avais bêtement pensé qu'il se contenterait de faire comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu, qu'il n'allait pas fourrer son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Manque de chance, peu de temps après, je recevais un coup de fil de sa part, reconnaissant le numéro de l'hôpital, j'avais eu la bonne idée de répondre, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil, me demandant si j'allais bien, me suppliant de le laisser m'aider, de contacter Jasper...

Je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir traité de la sorte, d'autant que ses intentions étaient les meilleurs, mais il n'était pas question que je laisse Jasper me regarder mourir. Pas après avoir perdu sa femme.

J'avais ensuite pris la décision de contacter Esmée dans l'espoir d'apaiser les esprits, lui disant que j'avais besoin de partir au plus vite pour régler une affaire personnelle, mais elle avait réagit comme son mari, m'assurant que Jasper serait anéanti si je le quittai de la sorte.

C'était quand même mieux que de le laisser me tenir la main pendant mon dernier souffle, non ?

Alors, me voici depuis plusieurs jours dans cette chambre, me demandant s'il était encore nécessaire d'avaler ces pilules devenu à mon avis inutiles. Je continuai bien sur à prendre les anti-douleur, je n'étais pas maso, mais à quoi bon le reste ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il excisait quoi que ce soit capable de me sauver dans mon état.

Cela devenait pathétique, vraiment. J'étais à présent à peine capable de faire quelques pas, les migraines et les hallucinations se faisaient plus présentes que jamais. Il m'avait fallut des mois pour en arriver à un tel stade et depuis peu, tout semblait s'accélérer. Un peu comme si on m'avait accordé du temps que je devais à présent rembourser.

C'est dur de mourir, mais mourir seule, c'est tout simplement cruel...

J'étirai un petit sourire, me sentant plus pathétique que jamais, j'avais pitié de moi lorsque je pensais à la situation dans son ensemble. Comment ne pas avoir pitié de la pauvre fille attendant la mort dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

Pathétique.

N'importe qui dans mon état supplierait pour avoir un peu de compagnie ou au moins être à l'hôpital afin d'y être traité correctement. Moi j'étais affalé sur le canapé d'une chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle, seule et plus triste que je n'aurai jamais cru capable de pouvoir l'être.

Décidant brusquement que l'auto-apitoiement ne m'allait pas au teint, je commençais à penser à ce qui aurait peut-être pu arriver si je n'avais pas été à la fin de ma courte vie. Aurais-je pu vivre quelque chose avec Jasper ? Serait-il un jour tombé amoureux de moi ? Ce serait-il remit de la mort de sa femme ? Sa famille aurait-elle accepté mon amour pour lui ? Aurais-je fini par apprendre ce qui les rendait si différent ?

Autant de questions auxquelles je n'aurai jamais de réponses, des questions que j'emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe.

En tournant le visage vers le grand miroir près de la porte de la chambre, je secouai la tête, constatant que je ressemblais à une droguée, complètement assommé par les médicaments, incapable de sentir mon corps. Je planai, littéralement.

Je passais mes mains sur la ceinture de mon pantalon, me demandant comment il pouvait paraître deux tailles plus petit que d'habitude et ce que je sentis alors au milieu de ma brume synthétique m'interpella. Je baissai les yeux en remontant mon chandail de sorte que je puisse scruter mon ventre et fut surprise de voir que celui-ci paraissait enflé.

Je suis vraiment dans les vapes, marmonnais-je en passant les mains sur mon ventre rond. Ou peut-être que c'est les médicaments... ou peut-être que je deviens folle?

En secouant la tête à mon état déplorable, je refermais les yeux, laissant les larmes noyer mon visage en repensant à ma nuit avec Jasper. Malheureusement ma petite séance fut soudainement interrompu par deux coups à la porte. Je me redressai en soupirant, essuya rapidement mes larmes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Oui ? Répondis-je d'une petite voix

- C'est la femme de chambre. Puis-je entrer ?

- Oui

Une petite femme hispanique très jolie pénétra dans la pièce et illumina ma journée terne en m'adressant un beau sourire. La pauvre devait sans doute avoir pitié de moi, depuis que j'avais parlé au directeur de l'hôtel, celui-ci m'avait prévenu qu'il parlerait à ses employés afin de les prévenir de la situation, qu'ils sachent quoi faire et quel médecin contacter s'ils me retrouvaient inconsciente.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant

Je lui rendis son sourire autant que possible, bien que je fus certaine que celui-ci devait ressembler à une grimace et je hochai la tête, incapable de trouver la force de mentir.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, je vous remercie, murmurais-je. J'ai juste besoin que ça s'arrête enfin...

Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et je regrettais immédiatement d'avoir gâché sa bonne humeur apparente, mais encore une fois, je ne parvenais pas à faire l'effort de mentir. J'étais fatigué de me sentir mal, de vomir, de planer...

J'en étais arrivé à un point où je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, pensai-je désespérément.

Mon téléphone se remit brusquement a sonner et je lâchai un petit sanglot en lisant le nom de Jasper sur l'écran. L'attrapant rapidement, je soupirai me demandant si je devais ou non répondre, ne serait-ce que pour le persuader de laisser tomber.

- Oui ? Murmurai-je enfin après avoir finalement pris l'appel

- Yolina ? Grogna la voix de Jasper. Où est-ce que tu es, Yolina?

Je restai silencieuse un moment, scrutant la femme de chambre qui me faisait signe de son départ imminent. Lui adressant un léger sourire, j'attendais qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour répondre à Jasper qui râlait toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu as eu mon message, Jasper, répondis-je calmement. Je devais quitter la ville...

- Ne te fiche pas de moi et dis-moi où tu es ! Siffla-t-il sévèrement

Je soupirai, regrettant amèrement d'avoir cédé à mon besoin d'entendre sa voix.

- Hors de la ville. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Jasper. J'ai juste besoin de voyager, mentis-je timidement

- Je sais que tu mens, Yolina, marmonna-t-il sa voix brusquement triste. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi être là pour toi...

Je fermai les yeux, priant silencieusement pour que Carlisle ait eu la gentillesse de fermer sa bouche. Secouant la tête a l'idée qu'il ait pu aller contre ma volonté, je me décidai à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur pendant que j'en avais l'occasion.

- Hé, Jasper ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement dans l'espoir de changer de sujet. Tu sais que je t'adore, hein ? Je suis sur que tout ira bien pour toi maintenant, tu as ta famille... il faut que... il faut que je te laisse, dis-je brusquement sentant un violent haut le cœur

Je raccrochai sans lui laisser le temps de riposter et me précipita aussi rapidement qu'il me fut possible jusqu'au toilette pour tomber à genoux sur le sol carrelé, la tête penchée au dessus de la cuvette. N'ayant pas mangé grand chose depuis un moment, je n'avais bien sur que très peu à régurgiter si ce n'était du jus de fruit. Je toussais pour essayer de me débarrasser de la bile écœurante et me redressa pour atteindre le lavabo.

Lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir, j'eus l'impression d'avoir empiré gravement en moins d'une heure. Ma peau était grisâtre, mes yeux a peine ouverts et tout mon corps tremblait.

Il était vraiment temps pour moi de mourir...

Pov Jasper

Merde ! Sifflai-je en scrutant le combiné dans ma main

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle avait enfin répondu... pour finir par me raccrocher au nez. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était sa voix, elle était si faible, rien à voir avec l'intonation qu'elle avait d'habitude.

- Fils ? M'interrogea brusquement Carlisle en pénétrant dans le salon

- Sa voix, marmonnais-je horrifié. Sa voix était si faible...

Carlisle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement réagir.

- Nous devons la trouver. Maintenant.


	12. Chapter 12

SURPRISE

Pov Jasper

J'avais suivi Carlisle à l'hôpital, heureux qu'il cède enfin à ma demande. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de mettre la main sur le dossier de Yolina et j'espérais bien qu'on pourrais y découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

Soupirant, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux en scrutant les infirmières au bout du couloir, l'attraction qu'elles ressentaient pour moi me fit rouler des yeux, je n'avais aucune envie de sourire en ce moment et j'aurai voulu que mon expression suffise à les faire reculer. Malheureusement, lorsque je vis une petite blonde sourire à sa collègue avant de se diriger vers moi, je grinçais des dents en prévision de ce qui allait suivre.

- Puis-je vous aidez, monsieur ? Ronronna-t-elle en souriant stupidement

J'envisageai un instant lui envoyer une bonne dose de peur dans l'idée de la faire détaler loin de moi, mais je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer sur le lieu de travail de Carlisle, d'ailleurs, même si mon état était bien meilleurs depuis quelque temps, j'avais toujours des difficultés à contrôler mon pouvoir. Il serait ennuyeux de provoquer une crise cardiaque par mégarde.

- Non merci, me contentais-je de répondre en priant silencieusement pour le retour de Carlisle

La petite blonde se tortilla bizarrement et durant une seconde je cru qu'elle allait abandonner, mais ce devait certainement être trop demandé.

- Et bien, j'ai du temps à tuer, peut-être que nous pourrions aller boire un café ?

- Je n'aime pas le café, marmonnais-je de plus en plus las

- Ho ! Je...

Elle fut soudainement coupé par l'arrivé de Carlisle qui se posta devant moi après avoir adressé un sourire crispé à la jeune femme.

- Dr Cullen, salua-t-elle doucement

- Marie, répondit-il en soupirant. Viens Jasper, nous devons y aller...

Je prenais congé auprès de l'infirmière en hochant la tête et me précipita vers le couloir avec Carlisle.

- Tu l'as connais ? Demandais-je intrigué par les émotions négatives qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Carlisle était apparut

Celui-ci lâcha un petit rire nerveux et secoua la tête, certainement aux souvenirs dont il devait se remémorer.

- Oui, j'ai eu un mal fou à lui faire comprendre que j'étais marié et fidèle. Elle est marié également, mais ne partage pas mes valeurs, j'ai été obligé d'être un peu... désagréable avec elle...

En temps normal, j'en aurai certainement demandé plus, mais nous étions ici pour une toute autre raison et je n'avais pas spécialement envi de rire en sachant Yolina, seule, malade quelque part.

- Alors, est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête et attendit que nous soyons à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour se tourner vers moi.

- Elle est dans un hôtel du centre ville et...

- Quoi ? Le coupais-je décontenancé

Se laissant tomber contre la voiture, il soupira lourdement avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

- Apparemment, elle aurait décidé d'attendre dans un hôtel, m'expliqua-t-il les sourcils froncés. Elle ne prends plus son traitement, juste les anti-douleurs, elle a cessé de se battre...

- Attends, tu me dis qu'elle attends de mourir... dans un hôtel plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ? Demandais-je les yeux écarquillés. Je ne comprends pas, elle serait sans doute plus à l'aise à l'hôpital, avec des médecins, du personnel qualifié pour prendre soin d'elle

Carlisle se tut, il resta immobile quelques secondes, les yeux rivés sur le sol avant de se dégager pour faire le tour de la voiture et grimper derrière le volant. Sans un mot, je suivais son exemple en montant dans le véhicule, de plus en plus perplexe et curieux quand au comportement de Yolina.

- Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle, répétais-je doucement en me tournant vers lui

- Pourquoi aller dans un hôpital si tu n'as plus l'intention de te battre ? Murmura-t-il en démarrant la voiture. D'après son dossier, elle en est au stade terminal, sa tumeur est inopérable... elle ne peut qu'attendre en espérant souffrir le moins possible

J'avais la sensation que j'étais sur le point d'être malade moi-même. Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire à quel point j'avais été aveugle et négligeant. Comment avais-je pu être si proche d'elle, mais ne rien remarquer ?

- Combien de temps ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, de sorte que je me demandais un moment s'il avait comprit le sens de ma question, mais je le vis resserrer le volant.

- Cela peut varier, Jasper, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle pourrait mourir dans une minute ou dans un mois... je pense pas qu'elle puisse tenir beaucoup plus longtemps cependant.

Je fus soudainement pris de panique. Je la savais mourante, mais je n'avais pas envisagé que cela puisse être à ce point imminent. Cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait très bien être déjà morte.

- Dieu... tu veux dire que... qu'elle pourrait déjà...

- Calme-toi, Jasper ! Siffla-t-il sévèrement. J'ai besoin que tu garde ton calme, ne commence pas à réagir de cette façon alors qu'on est encore sur de rien. De ce que je sais, elle est toujours en vie...

Il poussa de nouveau un soupire et je fus surpris de goutter à son inquiétude. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien, pourtant je savais qu'il lui était reconnaissant tout comme Esmée pour avoir permit mon retour. Je ne leur avais pas parlé depuis la mort d'Alice, alors sachant que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole grâce à elle, c'était plus que suffisant pour lui offrir une place dans leur livre. Même Emmet l'aimait bien, seule Rosalie avait réellement un problème avec l'amitié que j'avais développé avec Yolina. Bien que je n'appréciais pas le comportement de Rosalie, je pouvais également comprendre ses craintes et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

Nous avions tous tant perdu...

Je fus arraché de mes pensées lorsque Carlisle se gara devant un hôtel moyen dans le centre ville de Seattle. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait été si près de moi tout ce temps.

- Quel étage ? Demandais-je promptement

- Premier, chambre 160, elle...

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus. Je me précipitais vers l'hôtel, heureux qu'il fasse déjà nuit et me mit à courir dans le hall en direction de la cage d'escalier. J'étais devant sa porte en quelques secondes.

Je pris une grande inspiration, essayant de me préparer à ce que j'allais trouver derrière la porte, effrayé qu'elle puisse être déjà...

_Non, ne pense pas à ça ! _Me réprimandais-je en fermant les yeux un instant

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté devant cette fichue porte, mais la soudaine présence de Carlisle derrière moi me ramena soudain à la réalité.

- Veux-tu que j'y aille en premier ? Me proposa-t-il doucement

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence et frappa à la porte en me demandant si je ne devrais pas me contenter de pénétrer directement dans la pièce. J'attendis quelques secondes qui ne firent qu'alimenter ma frustration face à l'absence de réponse. Je levai donc la main sur la clenche pour entrer dans la chambre en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Dès que mes yeux scannèrent la pièce, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas et il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps pour que mon regard se porte sur son corps inanimé.

Je restai immobile, totalement choqué à l'idée d'être arrivé trop tard. Horrifié de perdre la seule personne qui était parvenu à me ramener à la vie depuis la disparition de ma femme. Carlisle passa devant moi et se précipita vers elle alors que je tombais à genoux, anéanti par la scène devant moi.

- Nous devons la ramener à la maison, Jasper

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je incapable de me décider entre les sanglots et la colère

Carlisle ne répondit pas à mon interrogation, mais cela me permit de sortir de ma transe et je m'avançais vers lui, la peur au ventre.

- Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant du recul comme s'il venait d'être frappé. Qu'est-ce...

Je bondissais près de lui pour l'attraper par les épaules, toujours incapable de regarder le corps de Yolina. Carlisle était choqué, mais surtout perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Grognais-je pris de panique

Il secoua la tête et se dégagea de ma poigne pour se baisser sur son corps et la prendre dans ses bras, mais stoppa net lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre. Instantanément, je me décalai afin de pouvoir voir son visage et fut horrifié de constater qu'elle était presque aussi pâle que moi.

- Qui... Carlisle ? Marmonna-t-elle les yeux mi-clos

Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine. Je voulais pousser Carlisle de sa vue, je voulais qu'elle ne voit que moi, je voulais...

- Jasper ? Souffla-t-elle en tentant de se redresser. Comment... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître, j'étais soulagé de constater qu'elle avait brusquement oublié la présence de Carlisle. Je m'approchai doucement et m'accroupis devant elle en lui prenant la main.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu allais te débarrasser de moi ? M'indignai-je

Elle essaya à nouveau de se redresser, mais tressailli violemment et posa une main sur son ventre. Visiblement, elle souffrait. Inquiet, je tournais la tête vers Carlisle qui paraissait encore choqué, mais je ne pris pas la peine de m'y attarder. Je lui envoyai autant de calme et la soulagea autant que possible avec mon don, mais je dû pousser la dose plus que nécessaire puisqu'elle retomba lourdement sur le divan. Assommé.

Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous pressions de sortir de l'hôtel en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, la ramener à la maison et lui injecter mon venin, m'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre.

- Il faut la transformer au plus vite, murmurais-je en m'installant à l'arrière de la voiture avec son corps dans mes bras.

- Je dois lui parler, soupira Carlisle

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il pouvait vouloir parler. Il était le premier à me dire qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout moment et je ne voulais pas perdre de précieuses minutes à discuter.

- Pourquoi ? Lâchais-je perplexe

- Je dois lui demander quelque chose...

- De quoi ? Grognais-je. Nous n'avons guère le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle en pense. Je la veux à mes côtés, je la transforme, il n'y a rien à discuter !

Carlisle claqua ses mains sur le volant et tourna furtivement la tête vers moi. En plus de soixante ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu si énervé, je ne pouvais que m'en sentir dérouté.

- J'ai quelque chose à lui demander, répéta-t-il en serrant les mâchoires. Je ne suis pas sur que sa maladie soit la seule responsable de son état qui s'est considérablement dégradé... je dois lui parler...

- Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Carlisle ?

Celui-ci se contenta de secouer la tête, visiblement pas décider à partager ses pensées avec moi, ce qui m'irrita d'avantage, mais je ravalais ma colère, espérant simplement qu'on arriverait pas trop tard.

Fort heureusement, nous étions à la maison en moins d'une heure. Carlisle gara le véhicule devant le garage et je m'empressais de l'emmener au salon pour l'allonger sur l'un des divans en faisant abstraction du regard renfrogné que m'adresser Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Cracha-t-elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine

- Rosalie, sors de là ! Siffla Carlisle avant de se tourner vers moi. Jasper, réveille-là s'il te plaît

A contre cœur, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et elle ouvrit les yeux aussitôt. Je m'installai sur la table basse face à elle et lui pris la main dans l'espoir de la rassurer.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? Murmura-t-elle désorienté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jasper ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Carlisle s'avança et plaça une main sur mon épaule, certainement dans l'espoir de tempérer ma réaction.

- J'ai besoin de te parler en privé, Yolina

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. Carlisle me demanda silencieusement de quitter la pièce et je grognais pour toute réponse.

- Jasper, j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, insista-t-il. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute...

En sifflant mon désaccord, je me levai et quitta rapidement la pièce toujours très irrité de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Carlisle tenait à ce point à parler avec elle. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui parler moi-même et nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. En fait, hormis son état inquiétant, j'avais moi aussi à lui parler. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir que la nuit que nous avions passé ensemble était importante pour moi, j'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était devenu importante pour moi. D'autant que je n'avais malheureusement pas été capable de me faire comprendre lorsque nous en avions discuté au téléphone.

Je passais la porte de la pièce et me rendis à la cuisine pour attendre. La fameuse minute se transforma en deux, puis trois... mais au bout de six, je me décidais à me lever pour retourner auprès d'elle, peu importe qu'ils aient fini ou non de parler. Mais à l'instant ou je m'apprêtai à entrer dans le salon, j'entendis des mots qui me stoppèrent dans mon élan.

- Je... je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas fais attention, sanglotait Yolina. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Tomber enceinte dans mon état ? Ça doit être une sorte de plaisanterie !

Je déglutis bruyamment, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait laissé quelqu'un d'autre la toucher. Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions ensemble, mais... j'avais sentis ses émotions, ses sentiments pour moi... ou mon désespoir m'avait-il fait tout imaginer ?

- Sais-tu qui est le père ? Demanda doucement Carlisle

- Bien sur...

Je me précipitais dehors, incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, incapable de supporter l'idée d'un autre homme posant les mains sur elle, je me mis à courir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.


	13. Chapter 13

VÉRITÉS

Pov Yolina

Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Jasper et son père étaient soudainement apparut dans ma chambre d'hôtel, ni comment ils étaient parvenu à me retrouver, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que je n'avais pas la force de m'opposer à quoi que ce soit.

Mais je fus plus perplexe encore lorsque Carlisle me demanda de parler, du moins, ce qui m'avait réellement interpellé, c'est son besoin de maintenir Jasper à distance. S'ils étaient là tous les deux, c'est que Carlisle avait tout dit à Jasper, donc pourquoi ? Qui avait-il de si secret qu'il ne puisse entendre ?

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, j'ai besoin que tu réponde à ma question, marmonna-t-il distraitement avant de se tourner vers moi. Sais-tu que tu es enceinte?

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises et utilisa le peu de force dont je disposais afin de me redresser sur le divan. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

- Heu... je... je ne suis pas enceinte ? Soufflais-je telle une question. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Carlisle poussa un profond soupire et s'installa sur un fauteuil auprès de moi, les mains accoudés aux genoux, les yeux rivés sur le planché.

- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris ton existence, je n'étais pas très sur de savoir quoi en penser, commença-t-il provoquant plus de confusion dans mon esprit. Après tout, ce fut notre acceptation de Bella dans la famille qui nous a arraché Alice et Edward. Tant de douleur pour finir par perdre mon premier fils, ainsi que le rayon de soleil de la maison, commenta-t-il avec un regard nostalgique. Je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise et ma première idée avait été de dire à Jasper d'arrêter de te voir. Il fit une pause, ferma les yeux et étira un sourire triste. Mais très vite, j'ai remarqué le comportement différent de Jasper, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était comme mort avec Alice, son corps était là, mais son esprit avait disparut, noyé par sa peine. Il partait parfois des jours et revenait sans rien dire, ne se souciant pas de notre inquiétude. Nous avions tout essayé, rien n'y faisait, il restait dans son mutisme, comme emprisonné dans son cauchemar personnel. Et tu arrive... très vite il recommence à parler, ho, rien d'extraordinaire ! Ricana-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais il avait enfin dit quelque chose, ses yeux paraissaient avoir reprit vie... il paraissait avoir reprit vie...

Il fit de nouveau une pause et baissa légèrement la tête pour plaquer ses mains sur son visage de telle façon que je cru un instant qu'il pleurait.

- Tu es enceinte, Yolina, déclara-t-il soudainement n'aggravant que ma confusion face à son étrange transition. J'en suis sur...

Je déglutis bruyamment en cherchant son regard, je voulais qu'il me dise que cela n'était qu'une horrible plaisanterie, je voulais qu'il me secoue afin de pouvoir me réveiller. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte... pas dans mon état. Malheureusement, le regard compatissant de Carlisle effrita la possibilité d'une plaisanterie et même d'une éventuelle erreur. Il avait l'air si sur de lui, si compatissant, si... triste ?

- Je... je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas fais attention, murmurais-je alors que je sentais mes joues striés de larmes. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Tomber enceinte dans mon état ? Ça doit être une sorte de plaisanterie !

Moi qui avait toujours été prudente, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas fait attention durant la nuit avec Jasper, je ne pouvais pas croire ma bêtise. Je me doutais que dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'allais mourir avant même que ce pauvre gamin ne soit installé dans mon ventre assez longtemps pour ressembler a autre chose qu'un têtard. Je sentais la vie drainé hors de mon corps chaque heure qui passe et je me doutais qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour me laisser emporter par la grande faucheuse.

A la différence que j'allais à présent emporter cette pauvre petite chose avec moi...

Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurai certainement été heureuse, après tout j'aimai Jasper de tout mon cœur, mais je n'arrivais pas à ressentir une once de bonheur, pas en sachant que cet enfant n'aurait pas le temps de venir au monde, tout cela à cause de ma stupidité...

- Sais-tu qui est le père ? Demanda brusquement Carlisle me tirant du même coup de mes pensées lugubres

Je levais un sourcil, un peu énervé par sa question et puis il me vint à l'esprit que Carlisle ne me connaissait pas, il ne savait pas que je n'avais fréquenté personne depuis un long moment.

- Bien sur, murmurais-je en espérant qu'il n'allait pas me haïr plus que je ne le faisais moi-même. C'est Jasper...

Carlisle se leva brusquement en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à faire les cent pas devant moi. Absolument impossible...

Je me tus un instant, quelque peu choqué par sa virulence. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec l'idée de son fils et moi, ou même en colère en sachant que cet enfant ne viendrait jamais au monde, mais de là a avoir cette réaction ?

- Carlisle, je n'ai fréquenté personne depuis le jour ou on m'a annoncé que j'étais malade, cela fait pratiquement deux ans maintenant. Jasper est le seul avec lequel j'ai eu des relations sexuels, ça ne peut être que lui, lui assurais-je avec véhémence. Je jure qu'il s'agit de celui de Jasper.

Il continua à gesticuler dans la pièce durant un bon moment, puis se tourna vers moi, le regard sur mon estomac.

- J'ai besoin de faire quelques testes, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

- A quoi bon ? Grommelais-je en tentant de retenir mes larmes, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une autre option que l'avortement. Attendez une seconde... j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous pouvez être si sur que je suis enceinte...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de sorte que ce fut presque comique, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma presque aussitôt pour reporter son attention vers la porte.

- Je pense que c'est à Jasper de te dire ça, soupira-t-il

Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez de la confusion qu'il semblait imposer à mon esprit. Je m'étais toujours posé des questions sur cette étrange famille, me forçant à les garder pour moi, mais cela devenait de plus en plus inconfortable.

- Écoutez, je me suis toujours garder de laisser libre cour à ma curiosité, évitant les questions, mais là, je crois que vous avez certaines choses à m'expliquer...

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les traits tirés dans la panique et ma confusion se creusa d'avantage.

- Jasper est introuvable, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête. J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu la conversation... je dois... il faut que j'aille le chercher, Yolina...

- Carlisle, je risque de mourir d'un instant à l'autre, on a pas le temps d'attendre pour Jasper. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Sérieusement, je ne pense pas tenir très longtemps, contrais-je dans l'espoir qu'il réponde enfin à mes questions

- Je ne crois pas que ton état soit uniquement dû à ta maladie, m'informa-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi pour relever ma chemise et poser ses doigts froids sur mon ventre. Je crois que c'est la grossesse qui empire ton état

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rouler des yeux en me demandant si l'homme devant moi était réellement médecin.

- Carlisle, ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine que Jasper et moi...

- L'enfant n'est pas totalement humain, lâcha-t-il brusquement

Je me statufiai en me demandant si j'avais bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire, arrêtant même de respirer tendit qu'il continuait à tâtonner mon ventre à la recherche de je ne sais quelle réponse.

- Pardon ? Murmurai-je dans un souffle

- Yolina, j'ai besoin de trouver Jasper, j'ai besoin qu'il soit là pour pouvoir t'aider avec tes émotions... je ne peux pas te dire... si elle panique dans son état...

Et voilà qu'à présent il commençait à se parler à lui-même. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant patiemment qu'il m'explique ce qu'il voulait dire en me disant que mon enfant n'était pas totalement humain.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour prendre son portable, composa rapidement un numéro et je devinai rapidement qu'il s'agissait de celui de Jasper.

- Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi ici, fils. Reviens maintenant !

Il raccrocha rageusement et m'aida à me redresser

- Carlisle ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte

- Rosalie, Emmet ! S'écria-t-il

Les deux apparurent à la porte, Emmet souriant doucement, mais Rosalie visiblement toujours en colère.

- Rosalie, tu vas venir avec moi, j'ai besoin de trouver Jasper, ensuite nous irons chercher du matériel à l'hôpital. Emmet, tu reste ici avec Yolina et Esmée

- Carlisle ? Essayais-je de nouveau

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et m'adressa un regard désolé.

- Je dois aller chercher le nécessaire à l'hôpital afin de pouvoir m'occuper de toi ici, m'expliqua-t-il doucement. Je vais envoyé Jasper ici, en attendant, tu reste avec Emmet, tu ne te déplace pas par toi même et tu évite les émotions fortes tant que Jasper n'est pas là...

Je clignais des yeux, le regardant disparaître suivi par une très colérique Rosalie. Était-ce moi ou était-il normal que je ne comprenne absolument rien à ce qu'il disait ou même pourquoi il voulait me traiter ici ?

J'en avais suffisamment discuté avec mon médecin, il n'y avait plus rien à traiter. Juste attendre.

Emmet s'installa prêt de moi et attrapa la télécommande de la télévision.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-il en allumant la télé

- J'aimerai le savoir, murmurai-je

Pov Jasper

J'avais couru une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour finir par m'arrêter, irrité contre moi-même pour avoir eu cette réaction. Yolina ne pouvait peut-être pas vouloir de moi, mais comme son ami, je me devais d'être là pour elle, comme elle l'avait été pour moi. J'avais besoin de revoir mes priorités et surtout de garder mes propres émotions en échecs.

En soupirant, je décidais donc de faire demi tour, je fus cependant incapable de me remettre à courir. Comment allais-je faire pour la sauver à présent ? Allait-elle accepter d'avorter pour sauver sa vie ? Il était clair que dans son état, elle serait parfaitement incapable de mettre l'enfant au monde à temps.

Malgré la douleur dans mon cœur, je n'acceptai toujours pas l'idée de la perdre et s'il fallait que je force Carlisle à pratiquer un avortement pour la sauver, alors je le ferai.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans ma poche, mais me doutant qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle se demandant où j'étais passé, je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

Il me fallut pratiquement une heure pour rentrer et tout ce temps pour prendre une décision définitive.

J'allais la forcer à avorter.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la maison, elle était toujours installé sur le divan, à côté d'Emmet et Esmée. En revanche, il n'y avait aucune trace de Rosalie et Carlisle, si bien que j'en venais à me demander s'ils n'étaient pas parti à ma recherche.

- Où est Carlisle ? Demandais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce

Yolina s'aperçut alors de ma présence et tourna difficilement la tête vers moi

- Jasper, nous devons parler, murmura-t-elle difficilement

Je hochai la tête et reporta mon attention sur Esmée un instant

- Où est Carlisle ? Répétais-je plus fort

- Il est partit chercher du matériel à l'hôpital, répondit-elle en se levant du divan. Viens Emmet, allons faire quelques courses...

Celui-ci allait protester, mais le regard sévère d'Esmée lui fit fermer la bouche et suivre sans broncher. Je m'installai alors à sa place et prit la main de Yolina dans la mienne en me demandant si j'allai devoir utiliser mon don pour la convaincre de se faire avorter ou si elle pourrait être raisonnable sans que j'ai à la manipuler.

- Tu sais, souffla-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le sol. Je me suis toujours abstenu de poser trop de questions, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de réponse, Jasper. Elle leva ses yeux fatigués sur moi et étira un triste sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu es Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes toi et ta famille ?

Avec les derniers événements, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Je m'attendait à ce qu'elle me parle de suite de son état, certainement pas du mien.

- Carlisle m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas humain, continua-t-elle doucement. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, m'assurant que c'était à toi de me le dire. J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez d'Emmet, puis d'Esmée, mais ils sont restés muets comme des tombes. Pourrais-tu me le dire, s'il te plaît ?

Je poussais un long soupire me préparant à sa panique, concentrant déjà mon pouvoir sur elle.

- Je... je veux d'abord que tu sache que moi ou ma famille ne te ferons jamais de mal, dis-je avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi...

- Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle presque suppliante

Je fermais les yeux un instant et pris une grande inspiration, priant pour qu'elle ne me voit pas différemment, du moins, pas complètement.

- Un vampire... ma famille et moi somme des vampires

Choc, ce fut la première émotion, surprise, la curiosité, l'incompréhension, mais pas de peur... je scannai ses émotions en fronçant les sourcils. Quel humain ne ressentirait aucune peur en apprenant que son ami... l'ami avec lequel elle avait couché été un vampire ?

- Ça va ? Demandais-je bêtement, incapable de faire confiance à mon don tant sa réaction ou son manque de réaction me laissait perplexe

- Je crois, répondit-elle en riant faiblement. Je me demande si je ne suis pas déjà morte ou si je ne suis pas en train de rêver, mais sinon... ça va

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, mais ne dit rien durant quelques longues secondes et puis brusquement une quantité impressionnante de choc revint sur elle, accompagné d'inquiétude, de peur, de douleur...

_Le contre coup_, pensais-je amèrement irrité d'avoir imaginé que la pilule pourrait s'avaler si facilement

- Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds. Le bébé...


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Jasper

Je restai stoïque, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu causer une telle panique. En quoi le bébé avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce que je venais de lui révéler ? Elle venait d'apprendre que j'étais un vampire et sa réaction n'était pas très logique, mais là, ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

- Yolina ? Murmurai-je en lui serrant doucement la main

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, soulagé par la vague de calme que je lui avais envoyé, cependant la peur n'avait pas totalement disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour le bébé ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement

Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais toujours de faire le rapprochement, sans succès.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Est-ce qu'il est un vampire ?

Black out. Mon esprit semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner durant un instant. Le bébé... un vampire ?

- Quoi ? Soufflais-je bêtement

- Je sais que je serais certainement morte avant de pouvoir le mettre au monde, soupira-t-elle, mais le fait qu'il soit à moitié vampire ne le rendrait-il pas plus fort qu'un bébé normal ?

Je me levai brusquement en clignant des yeux. Je fis quelques pas en arrière, choqué au delà du possible. Cet enfant ne pouvait pas être le mien, c'était impossible. Pourtant, aucune trace de mensonge sur son visage, ni même dans ses émotions.

- Tu veux dire que... attends... cet enfant ne peut pas être le mien ! M'écriai-je. Je suis un vampire, Yolina. Techniquement, nous sommes morts. Nous ne pouvons pas procréer

Je vis ses traits tirer dans la colère et elle se redressa d'avantage, grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Carlisle à eu la même réaction. Hé bien, désolé de devoir te contredire, mais il ne peut être que le tient, Jasper ! Grommela-t-elle

Je me sentais bizarrement nauséeux. Une partie de moi voulait sauter de joie à l'idée d'avoir été capable de faire un enfant, mais la situation était beaucoup trop compliqué. Yolina avait besoin d'être transformé au plus vite pour survivre, ce qui voulait dire tuer l'enfant.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

Je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle, frottant mes mains sur mon visage, cherchant une façon d'exprimer ce que je voulais lui dire, mais comment annoncer ce genre de chose ?

- Je veux te transformer, lâchais-je subitement

Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour la regarder, mais après une bonne minute de silence, je levais les yeux pour la trouver avec une expression choqué sur le visage.

- Je sais... je sais que... on a couché qu'une fois ensemble, je ne prétends pas être importante, Jasper...

- Pourquoi...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. Je... je te remercie pour ça, Jasper, mais, je ne pense pas vouloir rester en vie en sachant que mon bébé n'a pas eu cette chance

Je me levais soudainement furieux, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ose se laisser mourir, qu'elle ose me quitter alors que je pouvais l'éviter.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Grognais-je hors de moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça, je refuse de revivre ça à nouveau ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Sifflai-je en m'approchant lentement de son corps recroquevillé sur le divan. Je le ferais que tu le veuille ou non !

Mes grognements avaient alertés Esmée et Emmet qui pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Emmet s'empressa de se placer derrière moi pour me retenir alors que j'étais prêt à sauter sur elle et planter mes dents dans sa jugulaire. J'aurai facilement pu venir à bout d'Emmet, mais au fond, je savais que j'aurai besoin de Carlisle si je ne voulais pas la tuer dans le processus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Jasper ? Murmura-t-elle visiblement confuse

- J'ai perdu Alice, je ne vais pas te perdre aussi, je ne pourrai pas le supporter, sanglotais-je en me laissant tomber dans les bras de mon frère. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas encore...

Je secouai la tête essayant de me débarrasser des derniers moments d'Alice, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait sourit.

Après tout ce temps, un miracle m'avait rendu la vie. Yolina était la lumière au milieu de mes ténèbres, elle avait ravivé des sentiments que je pensais fanés à tout jamais, elle m'avait permit de me sentir vivant de nouveau, d'avoir enfin une raison de fouler cette terre.

Nous autres vampires changions si rarement qu'après la mort d'Alice, j'avais été certain d'être seul jusqu'à ma destruction.

Et elle était apparut, mon miracle. Mon espoir, celle qui ferait que chaque minute de mon existence inutile ne serait plus un calvaire que je m'infligeai pour ne pas blesser d'avantage ceux qui étaient devenu ma famille.

Mais à présent, elle voulait m'empêcher de la garder auprès de moi, elle voulait me replonger dans ces ténèbres dont j'avais eu temps de mal à me libérer. Elle voulait me faire revivre ce sentiment de perte, d'impuissance... ce vide... cette inutilité...

Jamais.

J'avais beau être en grande partie perdu dans des souvenirs que j'aurai préféré faire disparaître, les vagues d'incompréhension de Yolina attira mon attention et provoqua la mienne. Pourquoi était-elle si confuse ?

Je scrutais son visage en essayant d'y trouver une réponse, et celle-ci m'apparut brusquement.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Je levais les yeux pour aimanter mon regard au sien. Il me faisait mal de la voir pleurer à cause de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas me calmer, j'étais beaucoup trop anéanti à l'idée de sa mort.

- Je t'aime... tellement. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, suppliais-je désespérément. Je vais mourir si je te perds... ne me fais pas ça, je ne le supporterais pas à nouveau... c'est toi qui insuffle la vie en moi, si tu meurs, je serais incapable de continuer

J'entendis le halètement d'Esmée, mais je ne pouvais pas mentir. J'avais usé de toutes mes forces après la mort d'Alice, il ne restait plus rien et la vie qui semblait s'être ravivé en moi depuis ma rencontre avec Yolina ne ferait que disparaître avec elle si elle venait à mourir. Je n'avais pas le courage de continuer à errer tel un fantôme comme je l'avais fait ces dernières années.

Ni le courage, ni la volonté.

Je la scrutais toujours, son regard était tombé sur le plancher. Le mélange contradictoire de ses émotions ne m'empêcha pas de ressentir l'énorme quantité d'amour qui me recouvrait par vague. Elle ne pouvait pas me renier, pas alors qu'elle semblait m'aimer autant que je l'aimais.

- Je t'aime aussi, Jasper, chuchota-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre, mais...

- Est-ce que ça va ? Interrompit la voix de Carlisle

Personne ne répondit durant plusieurs secondes. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas Yolina qui elle s'était tourné vers lui.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de le sauver ? Lui demanda-t-elle le regard torturé

Je reportais alors à mon tour mon attention sur Carlisle qui scrutait la scène devant lui avec compréhension.

- Je... rien n'est sur, avoua-t-il doucement. Mais c'est possible, j'ai justement besoin de vous parler de la conversation que j'ai eu avec une vieille amie

Je ressentis une pointe d'espoir venant d'elle et j'espérai que cette émotion ne soit pas source de plus de souffrance. En soupirant, je me redressais, demandant silencieusement à Emmet de me lâcher. Après s'être assuré que j'étais bel et bien calmé, il desserra sa prise pour me laisser aller et lentement, je m'avançais vers le divan et m'y installa en m'emparant de la main de Yolina, prêt à écouter ce que Carlisle avait à nous dire.

Il s'installa à son tour en face de nous et fit signe à Esmée de le rejoindre. Celle-ci se tourna vers nous, demandant une autorisation silencieuse que Yolina lui donna bien volontiers.

- J'ai parlé à Zafrina, c'est une amie d'un clan vivant en Amazonie, commença-t-il

- Tu ne lui as pas dis ? M'affolais-je en imaginant ce qui pourrait arriver si les Volturi entendaient parler de ça

- Non, mais elle n'est pas stupide, elle doit se douter que je n'ai pas posé cette question au hasard. Toutefois j'ai une totale confiance en Zafrina, elle est loyale, s'empressa-t-il de me rassurer. Il semble qu'elle est rencontré un vampire il y a plus d'une centaine d'année qui lui aurait expliqué sa liaison avec une humaine, ainsi que la grossesse de celle-ci. Elle n'en a jamais eu la preuve, mais elle est certaine que ce vampire disait la vérité, il aurait un fils nommée Nahuel qui serait toujours en vie aujourd'hui, malheureusement, sa mère est morte pendant l'accouchement...

J'étais abasourdi d'apprendre que l'enfant était toujours en vie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si ce vampire avait transformé son fils ou s'il avait toujours été immortel, mais ce n'était pas ma priorité et rapidement, je me recentrais sur ce qui m'inquiétait tant.

- Non, on laisse tomber dans ce cas ! Grognais-je en resserrant ma prise sur sa main. On va la transformer et...

- Je n'ai pas fini, Jasper, me coupa Carlisle. Dans ce cas l'humaine est morte pendant l'accouchement, c'était il y a plus d'un siècle, ils ne disposaient pas des moyens que nous avons aujourd'hui, par ailleurs, le vampire n'a pas essayé de la transformer. Mais je pense qu'il serait possible de sauver Yolina, il faudrait essayer de déclencher l'accouchement et la transformer dès que le bébé sera sortit

Yolina se tortilla inconfortablement à côté de moi et je la sentis se crisper.

- Carlisle, je ne comprends pas, est-ce qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je tienne jusqu'à l'accouchement malgré ma maladie oui ou non?

Carlisle lui adressa un petit sourire et se pencha en avant.

- Je ne pense pas que l'aggravation de tes symptômes soient uniquement dû à ta maladie, expliqua-t-il prudemment. Apparemment, l'enfant grandit très vite, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai pu constater. Tu n'es enceinte que depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et pourtant, c'est déjà très visible. Zafrina m'a expliqué que la grossesse était très différente d'une grossesse classique, beaucoup plus violente et je pense que c'est ce qui aggrave ton état. L'enfant va rapidement se développer et devenir très fort. Ce sera très douloureux et je ne vais pas te mentir, tes chances de survies sont faibles...

La panique s'infiltra dans tous les pores de ma peau. Une partie de moi voulait essayer, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer sa vie.

- Non ! Grognais-je en me redressant. Non, je ne veux pas. Elle est malade et elle va également devoir faire face à une grossesse qui ne va faire qu'empirer son état... c'est trop risqué. Je refuse.

- Combien de temps avant que le bébé naisse ? Demanda Yolina en occultant totalement ma réaction

- Cinq à huit semaines, répondit Carlisle. Quoi que tu décide, sache que nous seront là, je te suivrais moi-même à chaque étape...

- Non ! Grognais-je de nouveau en me levant. Non ! Tu dois la faire avorter afin que je puisse la transformer !

Carlisle soupira lourdement avant de se lever pour se planter devant moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et m'adressa un regard suppliant avant de lâcher la bombe.

- Je vais essayer si c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, crois-moi, je veux également que Yolina survive. Cependant, d'après les informations que Zafrina m'a donné et ce que j'ai moi-même constaté, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir procéder à un avortement...

Je sursautais, surpris et mes yeux sortirent larges.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Carlisle hésita une seconde et je vis Esmée se lever à son tour, visiblement tout aussi interloqué que moi.

- Zafrina m'a dit que la peau du ventre allait s'épaissir considérablement et devenir très dur, tellement dur qu'il faudra la force d'un vampire pour la rompre et sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment faire ça sans la tuer. Bien sur, nous pourrions essayer certains médicaments, mais je ne pense pas que cela pourrait...

- Vous pouvez arrêter ! Hurla soudainement Yolina

Nous nous tournions tous vers elle et je découvrais avec horreur qu'elle était en pleure, une main sur son front, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je poussais autant de calme que possible vers elle et elle soupira de soulagement.

- Je veux essayer de le mettre au monde, dit-elle fermement. S'il y a une chance, alors je veux la prendre... de toute façon, si j'ai bien compris, quoi qu'on décide, il y aura toujours un risque...

- Et si tu ne peux pas tenir le coup ! M'emportais-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. Tu es déjà très faible à cause de ta tumeur... s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça

Elle s'empara de mes deux mains et les porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

- Carlisle, si à un moment tu penses réellement que je serais incapable de tenir jusqu'à l'accouchement, alors je te demande de faire le nécessaire pour extraire le bébé et me transformer, ordonna-t-elle sans me lâcher des yeux pour me faire passer la sincérité de sa promesse. Je ne vais pas te laisser, Jasper, je le jure. Mais je dois essayer... je ne veux pas passer l'éternité à me haïr et me demander s'il aurait pu survivre. Ce bébé est un miracle et je ne peux pas le laisser mourir sans essayer

Je grinçais des dents à ses supplications, voulant m'opposer à sa volonté, mais cela m'était impossible, parce qu'au fond, même si je n'aurai jamais osé en rêver, je voulais ce bébé. Toutefois, elle était toujours ma priorité.

- Bien, grommelais-je en détournant le regard. Mais si tu ne semble pas capable de tenir le coup, je trouverai un moyen d'extraire le bébé pour te sauver, même si je dois utiliser mes dents...

Elle fondit contre moi en me remerciant et j'étirai un sourire au sentiment de reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait. Je compris alors que si j'étais resté sur mes positions, elle aurait fini par faire ce que je demandais, trop inquiète de me blesser. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que la grossesse tourne mal, mais je ne pouvais pas cacher le bonheur fleurissant en moi à l'idée d'être père.

- Bien, maintenant dites-moi tout sur vous, s'enquit-elle en se redressant pour regarder toute la famille. Il est temps que je comprennes vraiment dans quoi je m'embarque


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou,

Derniers chap de cette fic

Bonne lecture

Sandra

* * *

Pov Jasper

Bientôt deux semaines que Yolina était avec nous et elle paraissait être enceinte de six mois, le bébé lui causait beaucoup de douleur et je n'aurais sans doute pas hésité à la mordre si Eleazar ne nous avais pas amené un de ses amis, visiblement capable d'empêcher l'état de ma nouvelle compagne d'empirer. Le problème étant qu'il devait rester constamment auprès d'elle et moi au milieu afin de l'empêcher de donner libre cour à sa soif.

Je la maintenais endormit la plupart du temps pour l'empêcher de souffrir, mais la patience commençait vraiment à me manquer, même si Marc était parvenu à stopper les effets de la tumeur, la grossesse en elle-même semblait la tuer à elle seule.

- Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça, déclara Carlisle en pénétrant dans la pièce pour tendre une poche de sang à Marc qui le remercia vivement. Tu devrais aller chasser, Jasper

- Je ne veux pas la laisser, soupirais-je

- Vas-y, insista-t-il. Je vais rester avec elle, et puis Emmett et Rosalie sont aussi là

Je me levais en grommelant, incapable d'argumenter d'avantage, je n'avais pas été chasser depuis deux semaine et je ne voulais pas être celui qui finisse par l'attaquer. Je laissais donc ma place à Carlisle et posa les yeux sur Emmett qui hocha la tête en réponse avant de quitter la maison. J'évitais cependant celui de Rosalie dont l'hypocrisie m'était resté en travers de la gorge. Elle avait été plus garce que jamais envers Yolina jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que celle-ci était enceinte et bien évidemment, son fantasme de vivre sa maternité par procuration avait largement changé son comportement. Mais si elle croyait une seconde qu'elle allait utiliser mon enfant pour vivre son fantasme, elle se trompait lourdement.

Malgré les examens, Carlisle avait été dans l'incapacité de nous dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, bien qu'à la vérité, cela n'avait aucune importance pour moi, Yolina semblait déçu de ne pas savoir. Nous avions également fini par découvrir que seul le sang semblait pouvoir la nourrir elle et le bébé, puisqu'elle régurgité toute la nourriture humaine qu'elle tentait d'avaler.

Je ne parvenais pas à me réjouir de tout cela, je ne pouvais pas tant que je ne serais pas certain que ma compagne soit hors de danger, pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importait été sa survie et celle-ci était loin d'être gagnée.

Pov Carlisle

Je tentais au mieux de cacher mon inquiétude à Jasper, mais cela paraissait ridicule d'essayer de cacher ses émotions à un empathe. J'avais trouvé toute sorte d'information et obtenu de l'aide de certains de mes amis, heureusement, sinon, cette pauvre fille serait sans doute déjà morte.

Nous étions à présent à un mois de grossesse et nous étions à quelques jours de l'accouchement, je pouvais sentir le stress de Jasper couler sur moi et le reste de la famille par vague.

Yolina passait le plus clair de son temps endormit et lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, Esmée et Jasper passaient leur temps avec elle, tentant de la rassurer au mieux, mais je n'avais nullement besoin du don de Jasper pour sentir sa peur, elle avait dû assimiler beaucoup d'information en peu de temps et je m'étonnais encore de sa capacité à rester relativement calme malgré l'afflux d'informations à laquelle elle avait du faire face en si peu de temps.

- Tu crois que ça ira ? Murmura Esmée en souriant tristement

Je soupirais, sachant que Jasper ne supporterait jamais la perte d'une autre compagne, je ne pouvais que faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux.

- J'ai pris autant de précautions possibles, Marc aide beaucoup, elle dort la plupart du temps et heureusement... nous sommes parvenu à comprendre comment la nourrir. Nous devrons être très rapide, sortir le bébé aussi vite que possible et la mordre aussitôt

- Ce serait bien d'avoir un enfant courir ici, mais si ça doit coûter la vie à Yolina, je ne pourrais que regretter qu'elle n'est pas voulu essayer d'avorter

J'étais un peu surpris par les paroles de ma femme connaissant son passé, mais sachant également à quel point elle s'était prise d'affection pour la petite humaine, je pouvais comprendre son point de vue.

- Je pense que ça va aller, ché...

Je fus coupé par un horrible hurlement strident, je me tournais pour voir le corps de Yolina se soulever sur le lit, son visage était contorsionné dans l'horreur alors que ses yeux étaient grands ouverts.

- Emmett, va chercher ton frère ! Ordonnais-je. Chérie, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Marc, sors d'ici

Je m'emparais de suite d'une ampoule de morphine, sachant que j'allais devoir lui ouvrir le ventre à coup de dents, la pauvre fille serait incapable de supporter la douleur. A présent,je ne pouvais qu'espérer être capable de sortir l'enfant à temps.

Pov Jasper

Je laissais tomber la carcasse du chevreuil sans même l'avoir terminé, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à penser à autre chose, elle allait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre et j'allais sois tout gagner, soit tout perdre... une fois de plus.

J'avais déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités, les plus mauvaises et dans mon esprit tout était clair, si elle ne survivait pas à ça, j'irais quémander ma mort aux Volturi.

- Jasper ! Entendis-je hurler derrière moi

Je me retournais pour voir Emmett courir rapidement dans ma direction et sans attendre, je me mis moi-même à courir pour retourner vers la maison aussi vite que possible.

- Carlisle pensait que ça prendrait encore plusieurs jours ! Grommelais-je en courant

- Jasper, même pour les grossesses normales, il arrive que ce ne soit pas le jour prévu, rétorqua-t-il en me suivant

Après une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivions devant la maison et je me précipitais à l'étage pour retrouver Yolina, mais me statufia horrifié par l'état dans lequel elle était. Il y avait du sang partout, son ventre... bon dieu, la peau paraissait littéralement avoir été arrachée.

- Jasper ! Grogna Carlisle qui avait déjà commencé à la mordre. Aide-moi

Je me précipitais pour mordre directement sa jugulaire alors que Carlisle s'occupait de son second poignée, mais je pris brusquement conscience que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

- Carlisle ! Murmurais-je paniqué

Sans un mot, il se déplaça pour commencer un massage cardiaque.

- Jasper, prend la seringue avec ton venin et injecte lui directement dans le cœur, m'ordonna-t-il sans cessé le massage cardiaque

Je pris la seringue en question et revins rapidement autour de la table, il se dégagea et je poignardais son cœur avec mon venin, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Nous attendions de longues minutes, mais son cœur ne semblait pas se remettre à battre.

- Je... je suis désolé, Jasper, souffla doucement Carlisle

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je me détournais du corps ensanglanté et descendais les escaliers pour trouver Rosalie et Esmée s'affairer joyeusement autour de l'enfant. En voyant mon expression, Esmée se précipita sur moi.

- Jasper ?

Je me contentais de secouer la tête et crus voir l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de Rosalie avant qu'elle ne tourne son visage brusquement sans expression vers moi. Elle se leva en tenant l'enfant, non pas pour me le présenter, mais pour me tendre une enveloppe.

- Elle m'a donné ça... au cas ou, murmura-t-elle

J'aurais sans doute pu lui arracher la tête en sachant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse, mais plutôt une sorte de satisfaction morbide à la situation, mais je n'avais même pas la force de faire autre chose que m'emparer de l'enveloppe en question avant de sortir de la maison pour me laisser tomber sur les marches du perron.

_Jasper, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai pas survécu, je suis désolé. Mais cela veut aussi dire que l'enfant est en vie, notre enfant._

_S'il te plaît, continue à vivre pour lui... ou elle._

_Je t'ai aimé, Jasper, tu le sais, mais j'espère t'avoir également prouvé qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, jamais._

_J'ai une dernière requête si celle-ci ne te met pas mal à l'aise et qu'il s'agit d'une fille, pourrais-tu l'appeler Alice ? Elle semblait si pétillante, si joyeuse et je trouve que ce prénom va particulièrement bien à une personne avec un tel caractère aimant._

_Continu à vivre, aime notre enfant, et un beau jour tu seras prêt à aimer de nouveau, parce que s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que rien ne m'a parut plus facile que de tomber amoureuse de toi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Yolina_

Un an plus tard

Je souriais en scrutant mon ange courir derrière Emmett, mon frère était un vrai gamin, il s'amusait autant que la petite et avec sa taille impressionnante c'était vraiment hilarant.

J'étais tout de même triste pour lui, peu de temps après la naissance de la petite, Rosalie avait tentée de l'enlever et fort heureusement, son mari était parvenu à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne s'échappe en profitant de mon état dépressif pour emmener mon trésor loin de moi. A ma grande surprise, Emmett avait été si furieux qu'il l'avait littéralement mise en pièce. Puis Carlisle, après l'avoir soigné, l'avait envoyé vivre avec les Denali, déçu au delà de la croyance par son comportement. D'ailleurs je le soupçonnais qu'il est également voulu la protéger, parce qu'en reprenant mes esprit, j'aurais fini le travail de son mari.

- Alice, viens ici, ma douce, l'appelais alors qu'elle tentait de descendre du dos de mon frère

Celle-ci parvint enfin à se défaire du géant avant de se mettre à courir vers moi en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- On va voir maman ? Murmura-t-elle

- Oui, ma belle, on va voir maman

Avant que je n'ai le temps de me lever, je sentais quelque chose de familier m'agrippant le cou par derrière.

- On dirait que c'est maman qui vient voir ses bébés, ricana Yolina en s'accrochant à mon cou avant de tendre le bras vers Alice pour la hisser sur moi à son tour. Aller, monte en voiture, ma fille

Je me redressais en souriant avec les deux femmes de ma vie sur le dos et me mis à courir en profitant des sons mélodieux de leurs rires.


End file.
